En busca de otro Destino
by BBangel
Summary: La vida de Raven no comienza con su unión a los titanes, antes de eso también tuvo que soportar a su madre, su mentora, su padre, una enemiga, e incluso un primer amor. Por no hablar de soportar a sus propios sentimientos. Todo esto en medio de una dimensión dividida por su culpa, y el tiempo acortándose en una imparable carrera que tiene como meta, su décimosexto cumpleños.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, reportándome con esta historia que tenía muchas ganas de publicar. En vista del éxito de mi anterior historia, "El primer Aniversario", es imposible que esté mas contenta, es decir TODOS LOS REVIEWS FUERON POSITIVOS, ¡ni una critica mala! (por ahora…). Sigo aceptando reviews malos, siempre y cuando sean escritos con ánimo de mejorar mi escritura. **_

_**Así que gracias a Bjlauri, Dama del destino, Chica cuervo, FénixCeleste, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon y LaLaLandie. Y claro, a cualquiera que comente después de haber publicado esto.**_

_**Bien, esta es la historia de Raven antes de partir a la Tierra, como yo me la imagino. Es un tema del que me encanta pensar e imaginar, porque en la serie nunca se habló mucho de eso. En los comics sí, por lo que he leído "algo" en Internet y sacado una que otra información. No mucha. Caaasi nada...**_

_**Y antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero avisarles que esta historia no está terminada. Apenas terminé hoy el segundo capitulo. Lo más probable es que, como ya casi empiezan las clases (Buaaaaaaa!) me tarde en actualizar. Pero, si les gusta, la espera lo vale ¿no? Suponiendo que les guste…**_

* * *

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**_

* * *

Ángela se levantó de su cama, con todo el peso que la certeza cargaba sobre sus hombros. Era medianoche. Su _siesta _se había alargado… no más de lo normal. Así eran las cosas desde que volviera a la Tierra, apenas una semana atrás.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, seguido de la campana que su padre había colgado años atrás, la cual servía como timbre. Se puso un short negro y se peinó un poco. También tenía puesta una musculosa gris muy gastada e iba descalza. No se detuvo a mirar su habitación, con las persianas abiertas pero las cortinas echadas, con las paredes pintadas de turquesa oscuro; todo tirado por el piso (ropa, comida, cosméticos...), ofreciendo un panorama no de abandono total, sino de una hiperactividad casi peligrosa.

Peligrosa porque, al pisar la cáscara de una banana tirada en el suelo, resbaló y casi se dio contra el piso en plena frente.

Dios bendiga a mis brazos, pensó con amargura.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto. Se detuvo y antes de bajar por la escalera miró por entre el pasamanos, hacia la puerta de entrada. Entre el vidrio verde se veía una figura pequeña, pero con cuernos raros en la cabeza, y algo gorda en su contextura.

Se sobresaltó al instante.

Retrocedió asustada, y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se echó a llorar. Entre las lágrimas, vió el almanaque colgado en la puerta blanca y se acercó a él. No estaba segura de la cuenta de los días, pero podía afirmar que era posible que…

Salió de su habitación. A la derecha estaba el baño, a la izquierda, la habitación de sus padres. Entró a la segunda y prendió el televisor. Vió la fecha en la parte superior de la pantalla.

_31 de octubre._

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cara, provocando que el maquillaje de sus ojos se le corriera. Buscó entre las alacenas de la cocina y se apresuró a abrir la puerta con un tazón lleno de caramelos en un brazo. Con el otro, buscó la llave y abrió. La figura ya no se veía.

Salió y dio unos pasos fuera de la casa, con los pies tocando las baldosas sucias. Divisó al niño ya entrando en el sendero de entrada de sus vecinos.

-¡Jud! – gritó - ¡ven aquí Jud, no escuché la puerta! – el niño se volvió y sonrió ampliamente al verla. Corrió hacia ella, el disfraz de diablo le dificultaba algo el movimiento.

-¡Ángela!

-Sí, pequeño, lamento no haberte abierto, estaba arriba y no te escuché golpear – dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas y ofreciéndole los caramelos. Jud tomó un puñado con alegría y se los guardó en un gran bolsillo que abarcaba su barriga y parte de los muslos.

-Perdona que te lo diga Jud, pero pareces un canguro – comentó Ángela, sin poder evitar sonreír. El chico puso cara de resignación.

-Ya sé… a mi mamá se le ocurrió que sería mas cómodo así. Pero puedo llevar más caramelos de esta forma.

-Sí, es cierto – dijo ella, para poner más cantidad en el bolsillo de Jud, a quien se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡GRACIAS! – gritó él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. ¡Que pases un feliz Halloween, Angelita! – un niño tan dulce pensó ella. Era su apodo oficial en el barrio, desde los cinco años -. Que lindo disfraz.

-Gracias, Jud. Que pases un lindo Halloween también – se puso en pie y él se alejó, saludándola con la mano. Ángela le tiró un beso imaginario y lo sopló.

Vió como Jud se alejaba, caminando por la vereda. Y antes de que entrara en el sendero de al lado, le gritó:

-¡Jud! ¿A ver si adivinas mi disfraz?

-¡Es fácil! – gritó él, sonriendo - ¡eres un zombie! – y tocó el timbre de la casa.

* * *

Ángela observó el cajón. Lo venía haciendo desde hacía media hora. Simplemente parada frente a la mesada de la cocina, observando el cajón que guardaba los cubiertos. Lo que ella pensaba sacar, específicamente, era el cuchillo mas grande de su padre, guardado en un estuche de cuero y usado solamente para aniversarios y navidades. Un cuchillo que justo ella le había regalado a los quince años para el cumpleaños de él, ayudada por meses de ahorrar de su trabajo como lavaplatos en el restaurante de un tío.

Su padre amaba ese cuchillo, siempre lo mantenía afilado y limpio. Suerte que no se lo había llevado a sus vacaciones en Virginia.

Ángela no había esperado que a él le gustara. Lo que esperaba y quería era que él la matara con ese cuchillo, porque no era capaz de hacerlo por si misma.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, se sentía fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Porque había tomado una decisión y, por primera vez, no tenía dudas sobre si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal.

Sólo iba a hacerlo, y ya todo estaría bien.

Se había visto en el espejo del baño justo después de que Jud le dijera que se veía como un zombie, y no le había sorprendido comprobar que el niño tenía razón. Ojeras violetas; el rostro delgado a pesar de que comía todo el día, los huesos se le marcaban; el maquillaje negro corrido por las lagrimas y sus propias manos; los labios secos.

Y sus ojos negros… no tenían vida.

Se había largado a llorar otra vez.

Y si exteriormente no parecía estar viva, pensó, no tenía sentido seguir viva por dentro.

_Dios…_

Tres días sin pensar en ello, y toda su vida volvía a pesarle por medio de las palabras de su único amigo, Jud McCullogh.

Su padre azotándola con el cinturón y amenazándola con el cuchillo. Su madre dándole cachetazos y chillándole insultos crueles. Compañeros de la Academia mirándola raro por su moretón o corte nuevo. Algunos con lastima y otros con burla. La mayoría la evitaban, teniéndole miedo.

Ella, caminando en la noche cálida, escapando y encontrando _un nuevo lugar donde quedarse._ Antes lo había llamado hogar, ahora le resultaba imposible incluso pensar en ese lugar y describirlo así.

Y….

_Trigon._

_Trigontrigontrigontrigontrig ontrigon….trigontrigontrigon…_

Trigon que se aparecía en sueños y pesadillas. Sueños eran lo que tenía al dormir, pesadilla lo que vivía al despertar.

No había ninguna diferencia.

_Estoy mas viva por fuera que por dentro, no importa si me veo como zombie. Los zombies resucitan. _

_Yo estoy muerta para siempre._

_Por siempre y para siempre._

_Acepto. _

Su mano, con los tendones marcados y la piel seca, abrió el cajón y tomó el cuchillo por la hoja.

Y lo sacó del cajón.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Hay más, mucho más para contar. **_

_**También les aviso que no va a haber finales felices ni cosas parecidas, ya que la "segunda parte" de esta historia vendría a ser la primera temporada de los Jóvenes Titanes, y allí Raven no tenía pareja ni se conectaba con su pasado. **_

_**¡AH! Va a aparecer Rorek, el hechicero (el que era bueno, no el dragón). Si no les gusta, en verdad lo lamento.**_

_**Déjenme un review, si lo leyeron. Para saber que pasa por sus lindas cabecitas. Es importante, me sirve muchisimo. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**BB.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okeyyyyy… Hola otra vez! Originalmente este capitulo no existía, pero por las dudas que parecían haber por ahí, lo escribí y aquí lo tienen. Gracias por haber dejado reviews y por leer esto. ¡Los quiero tanto!**_

* * *

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**_

* * *

La hoja del cuchillo pareció brillar un momento. Ángela miraba su reflejo. Estaba a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas impedían que se devolviera la mirada claramente. La primera gota cayó y junto a ella, un sollozo.

De inmediato apretó los labios. Luego, se mordió el inferior. Estaba de harta de llorar por cada estupidez que se presentaba, de sentir que respirar era una carga obligada, de querer tanto y no poder tener nada…de estar sola.

Estaba harta de si misma.

Pero ahora estaba tardando… la determinación que había sentido instantes antes comenzaba a esfumarse. Era como sucedía siempre: comenzaba a tener dudas. Las dudas la llevaban a tomar una decisión diferente, siempre peor que la anterior. Y si…

_Si no me clavo este cuchillo ahora, no lo haré nunca._

No lo sentía como un pecado, lo sentía como un regalo. Dios se había fijado en ella y le había dado valor. Lo estaba desperdiciando al tardar de esa forma.

Sus dedos de porcelana se cerraron más fuerte sobre la madera del mango. Comenzó a poner el cuchillo en posición. No sabía donde cortar exactamente, pero en las películas, el corte siempre era en el vientre. Tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y miró su cuerpo. Una lágrima se resbaló desde u rostro hasta la tela de su remera. Por un momento a Ángela le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo, una gota de agua que reflejaba toda la luz de la noche.

La única iluminación provenía de los postes de luz de la calle que entraban por la ventana de la cocina.

Así que... esa lagrima… ¿de donde había sacado la luz para reflejar?

Se dio vuelta de repente, muy asustada. De la impresión el cuerpo se le fue contra la mesada. Su espalda chocó contra un vaso lleno de agua. Este se tambaleó y le mojó la remera.

Pero no fue el agua helada por lo que sufrió de un escalofrío desde la punta de los pies hasta el cráneo. Ahora se sentía muy débil y frágil. Como una victima.

Una mujer muy vieja estaba frente a ella, en la puerta doble que conectaba la cocina con la sala. Vestía una túnica roja adornada con un cinto dorado. Las mangas de la tunica eran grandes, caían a los lados aunque la mujer tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás.

El pelo lo llevaba suelto, hasta los hombros y casi completamente blanco. Algunos mechones estaban grises. Se veía sana, buena, cordial. Como si estuviera por ofrecerle algo para tomar. Como la abuela que Ángela nunca había conocido.

La mujer habló, y su voz fuerte y autoritaria arruinó la fantasía de la abuelita de los domingos.

-Mi nombre es Azar.

Sin duda era fuerte, aún tenía un cuerpo atlético. Y resplandecía, de allí venía la luz. Era como si su aura se mantuviera visible. Pero no se veía a simple vista, se percibía con la mente, con la intuición. Como un halo de niebla muy clara alrededor de la mujer. Alrededor de Azar.

-Vine aquí a buscarte, Ángela. A mostrarte un mundo mejor. Pero para hacerlo, primero debes soltar eso.

Azar se mantenía a la espera, al menos eso aparentaba su posición. Ángela recordó el cuchillo. Por suerte no lo había soltado.

Se alejó de a poco de la mesada, observando el cuchillo muy sorprendida. En realidad no tenía sentido hacerse la inocente, aquella anciana la había visto y ambas sabían donde estaría el cuchillo si Azar no hubiese entrado en la casa. Ángela lo miraba, fingiendo estar desconcertada. Años de vivir junto a sus padres y su norma principal de "todo lo que Ángela haga está mal" le habían enseñado a ser buena actriz.

En realidad no se sentía culpable por haber estado a punto de cometer pecado. Aún quería matarse, pero el momento ya había pasado, el valor no estaba. Dios se había aburrido de esperarla y ahora miraba a los niños muertos de hambre en África.

El cuchillo cayó al piso. Ángela le siguió.

* * *

Se sentó, las rodillas juntas y abrazadas por sus brazos, la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la mesada. Había vuelto a llorar.

Pero Azar se había acercado a ella.

-Puedo ayudarte – dijo, al tiempo que se arrodillaba lentamente. Iba descalza.

Ángela no se animaba a mirarla. Volvía a sentir. Y sentía vergüenza, y una culpa que llenaba todo su cuerpo. Casi se mataba.

-Es que ya no me soporto – su voz se oía como la de una niña asustada -. Ya no.

-Lo sé. Pero puedes empezar de nuevo. Puedes conocer la paz. Y sentirte bien. Yo te voy a ayudar – casi, casi podía creerle -. A las dos.

Azar alargó un dedo largo hacia el vientre de la menor. Ángela lloró con más fuerza y dejó de mantener contacto visual. Bajó la cabeza.

_Vergüenza… pecado… maldad._

-Tengo miedo. De él. No quiero ser parte de esto, ¡no quiero! Está mal y yo no quiero hacer sufrir a los demás como me han hecho sufrir a mí. Temo por _ella… _- bajó las piernas y sus manos tocaron por debajo de la remera la piel que comenzaba a estirarse. Más dentro, se adivinaba muy sutilmente algo un poco más duro - ¿Qué le espera? ¡No quiero ser _mala_! ¡No voy a hacerle mal a nadie! Pensé que esto era lo mejor para las dos… - los sollozos casi hacían incomprensible sus palabras. Pero Azar sabía que Ángela era buena.

-No, hay algo mejor que esto, querida.

-Es que en realidad… yo ya la quiero mucho – alzó la mirada, esperando que Azar la mirara con horror, pero la anciana sonreía.

-Ven, levántate.

Ambas se pusieron de pie. Azar posó un brazo sobre los hombros de Ángela.

-Las dos van a estar bien. Es una promesa.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Ángela _sintió _que no la iban a defraudar.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí será el capitulo de hoy, ¿les parece?**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**GothicgirlGXD: gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo! Jeje a mi también se me cae la baba por Rorek, para mi que él y Rae si harían buena pareja. Lo bueno de que no haya aparecido en la serie es que puedo imaginármelo como a mí se me cante la gana jejeje. Igual, Rorek va a tardar un poco más en aparecer y tomar protagonismo Besos!**_

_**Speisla Cartoon cartoon: amiga! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no sabes cuanto me legra que te gusten mis historias. Como habrás visto, si, ya pasó lo de Trigon. Ángela se escapó de su casa, entró en esa iglesia del demonio (literal y simbólicamente jaja) y Trigon se la llevó a su dimensión. Luego la dejó de vuelta en la Tierra, ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada. Y no se si aparecerá Bruno, no lo tenia pensado pero creo que sí va a hacer una o dos apariciones, en recuerdos o sueños. Jud creo que también volverá a aparecer, porque a mí también me gustó mucho el personaje. En fin, te mando un gran abrazo. (Ah! ¿Recibiste mi PM? Realmente necesito ayuda! Además yo también tengo ganas de que hablemos =))**_

_**Bjlauri: me alegra que te haya dejado en la espera, era justo lo que yo esperaba con el capitulo. Espero que este cumpla con tus expectativas, lo escribí medio a las apuradas pero me gustó como quedó. Muchos saludos.**_

_**J Todd Lives: Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado. Sí, es una de las cosas que tiene de buena esta serie, que de todos los personajes que tiene, te puedes imaginar cualquier cosa y va a estar bien. No voy a hacer que madre e hija se odien, tampoco me gusta mucho, pero si que se peleen un poco porque no creo que se entiendan mucho… y como ya lo escribí, Ángela ama a su hija, eso también lo creo yo. Y bruno quizá aparezca unas pocas veces, pero mas adelante. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: je, como no te iba a mencionar, me alegra mucho que hayas dejado review. Me sorprendió que dijeras eso de que tiene tintes de Thriller psicológico… me halagas, y mucho, pero dudo que el fic pueda ser calificado de esa manera ¿Qué no es demasiado? Pero gracias de todas formas. Algunos capítulos sí serán bastante dramáticos, pero otros los voy a centrar en las relaciones con Azar y Arella, y quiero hacerlos mas… livianos. Si tienes más dudas sólo pregunta, o lee todas las respuestas a los reviews, Ok? Gracias por leer, besos!**_

_**Eeeeeen fin…. ¡gracias por haber leído! Y a los de arriba, gracias por comentar. De verdad me sirve mucho. **_

_**Si tienen dudas, lean las respuestas a los reviews, por favor. Ya sé que Azar no debería estar pero, se me ocurrió así y creo que quedó mejor que si un desconocido hubiera salvado a Ángela.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice súper rápido y por eso quedó tan corto. A mí me gustó como quedó. Me encanta esta conexión entre Azar y Ángela.**_

_**Y gracias a **__**asidevalid01, por poner la historia en alert, o como se diga. Por leer, principalmente.**_

_**Dejen reviews, por favor.**_

_**BB.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Tres meses después.**_

_**Azarath.**_

-Estoy tan _cansada._

-Ya lo sé. Querida, ya lo sé… yo ya pasé por esto. Lee por un rato más. Estarás tan cansada que tu cuerpo se apagará naturalmente – respondió Azar.

Estaban sobre la cama de Ángela, ahora rebautizada como Arella. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco y todos los muebles eran de madera. Azar tenía la cabeza de Arella sobre su regazo. Ambas estaban en camisón blanco.

Arella transitaba por el tercer mes de embarazo. Sin embargo, todo demostraba que la etapa era propia del noveno mes de embarazo. Todas las sacerdotisas de Azarath le habían dicho en algún en algún momento que era normal puesto que lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ella era en parte demonio.

Y este demonio tenía prisa por salir.

Daba patadas y Azar había dicho que ya estaba cabeza abajo, listo para nacer. El vientre le había crecido tanto que tenia dificultad para respirar y problemas para dormir. Se sentía cansada y con hambre todo el tiempo.

Era de madrugada. No había dormido más de una hora, tras la cual había llamado a Azar.

-Está bien. Intentaré leer un rato. ¿Me alcanzas un libro?

-¿Cuál?

-Mujercitas – Azar puso mala cara. Arella tenía unos gustos…

De cualquier forma, un libro apareció en la mano de la anciana y esta se lo dio a la mujer. Se levantó de la cama y tras acomodar a Arella entre todas las almohadas y almohadones, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Caminó por el pasillo. Todo hecho de madera. Todo limpio y adornado pulcramente. Subió unas escaleras hasta el anteúltimo piso de su Templo. Allí había dos habitaciones, la suya y una vacía que siempre habían utilizado para proteger al niño mas joven que hubiera en la familia. Esa habitación había sido utilizada por todas sus hijas e hijos. Hacía tiempo que ellos tenían sus propios hijos, y ellos sus propios hijos, pero para la ultima generación Azar ya estaba cansada y no accedió a cuidar mas niños. Menos a dormir a menos de diez metros de ellos.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sacó el saco que llevaba para quedarse solo con el camisón. Tenía una cómoda con un gran espejo encima, se miró en él.

Era una mujer de cuerpo fuerte, atlético. Ahora esa fuerza se estaba perdiendo, dándole un aspecto más flaco. Pero nunca débil. Toda su vida había trabajado duro y aún no se le presentaban las consecuencias. De vez en cuando le dolía la espalda o la cadera. Pero no más que eso. Su cabello negro azabache ya se había desvanecido en un color blanco. Tenía los ojos muy claros, verde agua, y los labios finos.

Nada mal para tener casi cien años.

Consultó una palangana vieja con agua. Le puso hierbas del té que Ángela había tomado horas atrás. Se formó una bruma espesa y ella la disipó con magia. Miró atentamente el fondo, donde las hierbas se habían concentrado.

-Pronto – dijo, ante de acostarse y apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación -. Muy pronto. Mañana.

* * *

Raven. Se llamará Raven – concluyó Arella -. Como el cuervo de aquel poema.

La mujer, tendida en su cama, llena de sudor y algo de sangre, se notaba cansada. Había dado a luz a una niña que probablemente la mataría. Pero ella quería ver al bebé y por esa razón estaba algo molesta. Azar se la había llevado justo después de que Raven saliera al mundo. Shira, una sacerdotisa, nieta de Azar, estaba con ella, arreglando la habitación.

-Un hermoso nombre – la felicitó Shira, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias. Además, creo que queda bien con mi apellido. Roth.

-Raven Roth. Sí, suena muy bien.

Shira intentaba no comentar que el nombre le calzaba perfecto a un demonio de tal calibre; los cuervos eran animales negros, oscuros. Se movían con suma libertad por la noche ya que pertenecían a la oscuridad. Aves que se alimentaban del sufrimiento de los demás, comiendo carroña. La diferencia entre aquél bebé y los cuervos, era que la bebé no dejaría a otro hacer el trabajo, sería ella misma quien matara para sobrevivir.

Una criatura así solo servía para la destrucción y la maldad.

_¿O no?_

Azar había sido muy clara al respecto. Lo que la humana llevaba en el vientre era un ser como cualquier otro. El que tuviera intenciones impuras contra ese ser, sería desterrado, cumpliendo con la ley máxima: _Hacerle daño a otro ser es pecado mortal._

Claro que nadie, ni siquiera Azar, se atrevería a cumplir el sentido de "mortal".

* * *

Raven dormía en los brazos de Azar. Era pálida como las nubes a punto de soltar una tormenta, pensó la anciana. Y sus cabellos eran una copia exacta de los de Arella.

Al pensar en la madre de la niña, el rostro se le ensombreció.

Y sus ojos, ahora no podía verlos, pero le causaban algo en su interior que no sabía como explicar, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Dejó a Raven en su cuna, un moisés blanco muy delicado que habían puesto en la habitación que ocuparía en breve. El resto de la habitación estaba casi vacía. Había un gran ventanal al lado del moisés, y estantes en el resto de las paredes. Junto al ventanal la pared formaba un hueco que luego podía usarse para colocar una cama grande. De esta forma, la cama no se vería desde la puerta.

Estaba muy oscuro, primero porque era de noche, y segundo porque Azar había pintado ella misma toda la habitación de azul-violeta oscuro. Aún así, ella veía todo perfectamente. Incluidas las velas en el suelo, puestas en forma de círculo, ya a pagadas y con humo brotando de ellas. Azar las hizo desaparecer sin decir una palabra.

Menos de una hora antes, las velas habían ardido con fuego negro, un poder que Azar no había visto antes, provocado por el resultado de la unión entre un demonio y una humana. El poder de una mestiza.

El fuego había desaparecido al momento en que ella comenzó con el hechizo.

Eliminó los restos de humo también, se limpió el atuendo (rojo), y tomó de vuelta a la recién nacida. Arella debía estar que trinaba.

-Pero eso nos importa tres rábanos, ¿no es cierto, pequeña Rae-Rae? – Raven abrió los ojos con lentitud, y Azar sintió otra vez aquella sensación. Era muy agradable - . Porque yo hice lo que era correcto – salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras -. Y algún día, miles de millones de humanos me lo agradecerán, al igual que Arella – Raven seguía mirándola con intensidad, y de repente, la sensación de Azar cambió, para volverse algo muy parecido a la comprensión. Como si el bebé entendiera lo que ella decía -. Y espero, ruego a los dioses, porque tú pequeña, me lo agradezcas también.

* * *

_**Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Qué bien que te haya gustado el capitulo! Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo quedó bien.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: La verdad que ni idea como es la Azar "de verdad", intento inventar algunas cosas y respetar otras, por cierto, tu Azar me encanta así de bizarra y loca como es XD. Pues… ellas si se van a pelear, pero creo tener buenas razones, madre e hija son muy diferentes, además de que originalmente no pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, es como si no se conocieran. Pero yo también creo que se aman, y espero expresarlo bien. Pero creo que al final de todo, se van a arreglar. Mmm espera un poco más y Brunito ya va a salir. Gracias por los ánimos, lo aprecio mucho!**_

_**Jaintoo: Sip, Arella es de Gotham, y no te preocupes, voy a poner a Bruce, pero quizá en un Flashback, o un sueño… aún no tengo pensado lo que pasará taaan adelante. Sí, Rorak es el del pelo blanco, el que en realidad nunca salió en la serie, porque sólo mostraron una foto, y el resto fue Malchior engañando a Rae y haciéndose pasar por Rorak. ¡Lo siento mucho! No me alcanzó la cabeza para imaginarme el nacimiento de una semidemonia. Espero que a pesar de la decepción este capitulo te guste igual…**_

_**J Todd Lives: Gracias, como ya dije, yo tampoco sabía que Azar aparecería pues el capitulo se me ocurrió de la nada ja, y me alegra que te haya gustado que ella apareciera. No se van a odiar pero tampoco van a ser mejores amigas, las voy a hacer pelear un poco bastante, pero en el fondo siempre van a quererse. Me pone muy feliz que lo que yo quiero hacer con el fic sea de tu agrado :)**_

_**Muchas Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Espero que no odien a Azar, o peor, que me odien a mí por hacerla hacer eso, les prometo que más adelante lo van a entender. Shira es un OC, esta historia va a tener varios. **_

_**Dejen reviews, por favor! Las sugerencias son bienvenidas, ya ven que me pidieron que pusiera a Bruce Wayne y me pareció buena idea. Bueno, como no tengo todos los capítulos ya resumidos (ni siquiera la mitad), las ideas me vienen muy bien, y más si son los que leen la historia los que las dan.**_

_**AVISO: a partir de ahora, voy a actualizar todos los sábados, puesto que el lunes comienzo con las clases. El resto de la semana me voy a levantar temprano para escribir, y luego voy al colegio por la tarde, así al final de la semana tengo el capítulo completo, e incluso varios capítulos. La verdad no sé si este año escolar va a ser difícil, pero los años anteriores me ha ido muy bien, y seguía teniendo tiempo para escribir. Si se me complica, yo les aviso. Pero no creo que la historia vaya a parar, la escuela siempre ha sido algo que me gusta y en lo que soy buena.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_

_**BB.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Aloha! Les comento algo? Hoy es mi cumpleaños :p, me regalaron mi preciado escritorio con biblioteca incluida y mi preciosa netbook, se me cae la baba por mis regalos… bueno, no les pido que me feliciten por mi cumpleaños, puesto que no me gusta cumplir años, aclaro QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUÉ, cuando cumplí mi primer añito me la pasé llorando y no aceptaba las felicitaciones, así que no es una tontada de la adolescencia, es parte de mí no ser compatible con los cumpleaños. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**(AH! SI PUEDEN, ESCUCHEN "LA DANZA DEL HADA DEL AZUCAR", DE TCHAIKOVSKY. Es música clásica, no creo que les guste pero me inspiré con ella al escribir la escena del baile jeje. Primera vez que la música me inspira al escribir, porque suele molestarme…)**_

* * *

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen, sólo parte de esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Templo de Azarath.**_

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte cuando Arella entró en la habitación de su hija. Se asomó por la puerta, para ver la delicada cuna en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de juguetes y almohadones. La luz que entraba era violeta debido al color de las cortinas. Arella fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas oscuras, dejando ver una segunda cortina blanca.

La luz entró. Ahora la habitación se veía fresca y pura. Raven comenzó a despertar, sintiendo emanar como abejas las emociones de su madre respecto a ella. Imposible resistirse a eso. Comenzó a sentir también.

Ambas sabían lo que les esperaba esa mañana. Arella se había encargado de trazar y seguir al pie de la letra una rutina que le resultara reconfortante a la pequeña. Toda la mañana era para ellas dos. Hasta la hora del almuerzo. Entonces venía Azar y el resto del día eran gritos de miedo por parte de todo Azarath. Las cosas se rompían sin discriminación durante la tarde. La mañana a veces era mas tranquila.

Arella se esforzaba por permanecer tranquila, para contagiar sus sentimientos a Raven. Pero también se alegraba, se asustaba y se estresaba como cualquier madre primeriza.

Alegría porque amaba a Raven. No comparaba su felicidad con nada que le hubiera pasado antes. Tenía una hija. Una compañera de por vida, una amiga, una responsabilidad. Cuando pensaba en que había estado a punto de clavarse un cuchillo en el vientre le entraban ganas de vomitar y Azar se llevaba a Raven al otro lado de la dimensión. Así que mejor mantenerse en paz. Azarath Metrion Zhintos ¿no?

Se asustaba cuando Raven daba señales de estar por enfermarse. Una tos, el color de la piel anormal o emociones malas. Las emociones malas eran las que rompían cosas.

O sea todas.

En general, los problemas venían cuando una nueva emoción se presentaba y Raven no sabía como reaccionar. La estrategia de Azar hasta ahora había sido consentirla en casi todo para que no llorara. Pero también existía el peligro de que se sintiera demasiado feliz. Ningún extremo era bueno y a veces, lo mediano resultaba peligroso también.

También sentía miedo al pensar en que cada día Raven se mostraba más ansiosa al llegar el mediodía. Cuando veían a Azar la niña se lanzaba a los brazos de la anciana.

¿Celos? Si, los había admitido. Pero era necesario que Raven aprendiera cosas. Y ella no podía enseñárselas.

Se asustaba al imaginarse que el día de mañana Raven no necesitaría que le cambiaran el pañal ni le dieran el pecho, y las mañanas serían de Azar.

Era patético que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas cuando Raven solo tenía cinco meses.

Estrés por sentir las anteriores emociones.

Arella sacó una caja delgada de los estantes de la biblioteca y sacó un disco. Lo puso sobre un tocadiscos, y la música clásica comenzó a sonar. La danza del hada del azúcar, de Tchaikovski. Usó magia para poner las partes que más le gustaban sin dañar el disco. Los sonidos se hicieron mucho más alegres, dándole a la preocupada madre ganas de bailar.

Levantó a su hija de la cuna, tomándola por las axilas, y le dio un par de vueltas por el aire. Luego la acercó a su pecho y le tomó una mano como si bailaran vals. Daban vueltas y vueltas. Arella se puso a tararear la música, repitiendo mentalmente el mantra que Azar le había enseñado también a ella: _Azarath Metrion Zhintos_.

Raven observaba a su madre, disfrutando del esperado baile matutino. Baile al despertar y baile antes de dormir, a las dos les encantaba esa parte de su rutina.

La mente de la pequeña resultaba sorprendente. Gracias a las clases de Azar, que seguían siendo escasas y cortas, Raven podía disfrutar de sus emociones y no hacerle daño a nadie, casi siempre. Al ser un bebé, todavía sabía algunas cosas, conservaba su inocencia y con ella el conocimiento. Pero como cualquier ser normal, crecía un poco más cada día, y se le iba siendo más difícil mantenerse tranquila. Azar se daba cuenta de esto, de que en vez de avanzar en la meditación, Raven retrocedía. Pero confiaba en que algún día, dejaría todo su conocimiento previo al nacimiento atrás y entonces ella podría enseñarle de verdad.

Arella, ya distendida y feliz, llevó a Raven hacia el cambiador dando saltitos acorde a la música.

-Ven mi vida, hay que cambiar ese pañal – dijo con voz melodiosa. Raven la miraba con ojos risueños.

Por seguridad, el en templo se había prohibido el vidrio. Y la habitación de Raven estaba llena de almohadones por el mismo motivo.

-Ahora vas a elegir la ropa – abrió el armario y le mostró dos vestidos distintos. Uno blanco que parecía para el casamiento de un bebé y otro azul muy simple, con detalles de encaje blanco en el cuello y las mangas. Raven, sentada entre unos cojines blancos, se tiró hacia adelante. Unos días atrás había demostrado sus ganas por aprender a gatear. Arella se arrodilló y le acercó los trajes, para que Raven eligiera el azul -. Nunca cambias, preciosa.

-Nyyaaaah – respondió la pelivioleta mas joven, con alegría en la voz y el rostro.

Nada se rompió.

* * *

_**Azarath, sección de los inmigrantes.**_

El distrito de los inmigrantes estaba algo alejado del centro de Azarath. Estaba conformado de cinco rocas locas, como Azar llamaba a los trozos de roca que abundaban en Azarath y que se utilizaban para construir las viviendas. Algunos inmigrantes elegían vivir en otros Distritos, ya sea por trabajo o comodidad. La mayoría preferían quedarse allí y vivir como en sus orígenes.

En la sección de los hechiceros, las casas solían ser de madera, de dos plantas. Las calles eran adoquinadas y estrechas, la iluminación algo escasa.

Pero eso no les desagradaba a los que allí vivían, ya que por lo común eran refugiados, escapaban de sus dimensiones.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de madera de la casa de los Rumpstein. Era ya de noche y hacía frío. El fuego en la chimenea era la única iluminación de la casa pero entonces, una mujer abrió la puerta de entrada y dejó pasar al visitante.

-Shira, tanto tiempo.

-Vengo a darte las felicidades, Katrina, por tu pequeño.

Katrina sonrió dulcemente. Su esposo entró en la sala y encendió algunas luces. Ambos eran altos y esbeltos, con el pelo azabache y los ojos claros. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco largo y en apariencia viejo.

-Shira, ¡gusto en verte! – saludó el hombre.

-Lo mismo digo, Stefan.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, frente a la chimenea. Katrina puso diferentes trozos de tortas sobre una bandeja y los llevó a la mesita frente a los sillones. Stefan hizo lo mismo con algunas bebidas.

Shira tenía un bulto de mantas en los brazos. Era su hija Lilith, de siete meses. La destapó un poco y dejó que siguiera durmiendo.

-Es preciosa – comentó Stefan. Entonces una niña con mismo aspecto de Stefan y Katrina se asomó por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones, y salió corriendo en dirección a su padre.

-Igual que tú, Beth.

-¿Lilith duerme? – pregunto Betzabeth con inocencia.

-Si, hoy tuvimos un día pesado. Mucho frío para los bebés. Pero bueno, ¿puedo ver al niño un momento?

-¡Yo lo traigo!

-¡Betzabeth! Deja a tu hermano en paz y habla un poco mas bajo. Yo lo voy a buscar – Stefan se levantó y fue a las habitaciones, para volver con un bebé en pijama blanco.

-Él es.

Shira dejó a su hija en el sillón bien rodeada de almohadones y se levantó. Tomó con cuidado al bebé en los brazos de Stefan.

-Así que este es. Rorek… gusto en conocerte… de nuevo.

* * *

Betzabeth se levantó con cuidado de su cama. Rorek dormía en su cuna al otro extremo de la habitación. Caminó hasta su hermano y lo miró por encima de los barrotes. Era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida. Se llevaban cinco años y ella se sentía muy unida a su hermano pequeño. También estaba orgullosa, entendía que el hecho de que él fuera algo así como una "recurjacion", como le decía ella, era importante.

Se alejó y fue hasta la puerta, de donde venía la luz amarillenta de las velas. Asomó la cabeza hacia al pasillo y salió con cuidado, en puntas de pie, hasta la puerta entreabierta que daba a la sala.

Sus padres seguían allí, hablando con su amiga Shira, la mujer importante de Azarath. A Betzabeth le parecía que Shira era alguien importante porque vivía en el Templo y siempre vestía aquellas ropas holgadas y blancas de las sacerdotisas. De todas formas, no era alguien que le agradara mucho. Su sexto sentido de hechicera con ancestros de bruja se lo decía.

Se moría de curiosidad. Así que se sentó y se dispuso a escuchar en silencio.

… una de las tazas de porcelana heredadas de su abuela chocó contra un plato. Daba la sensación de que Betzabeth había llegado en un momento incomodo. El silencio se extendió por unos momentos más.

-Pues… es que no me convencen, ustedes… no saben la forma en la que se tratan las cosas en el Templo – dijo Shira, sonando algo incomoda y a la defensiva.

-Pero Shira, creemos saber lo necesario. Azarath vive bien. Todos están en paz, tienen lo necesario y se sienten bien con eso. Cumplen con los mismos principios que anunciaron hace tantos años – parecía que Stefan intentaba quedar bien con Shira, sin dejar de expresar su opinión.

-Sí, además conocimos a Azar al venir aquí, y ya te dijimos lo que pensamos de ella. Es una buena persona.

-Que sea una buena persona no significa que tome las decisiones correctas, Katrina.

Sus padres se quedaron mudos, y Beth sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Aunque no supiera exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, sabía que había algo mal. Algo en lo que había dicho Shira estaba muy mal.

-¿Decisiones? – dijo Stefan, sonando consternado - ¿Y que otra opción podría haber tomado Azar? ¿Dejar morir a otro niño? – calló abruptamente, y Beth se imaginó a su madre poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su padre para calmarlo antes de que su voz subiera y despertara a Rorek. Y ella misma, porque desde el punto de vista de los adultos Beth estaba en el quinto sueño.

-Stefan, ellos no son niños. Exteriormente, quizás, pero luego crecen y se convierten en…

-Shira. Antes de que termines esa oración, quiero que te quede claro nuestra decisión – había algo en la voz de Katrina que te hacía tomarla en serio - . No vamos a hacer semejante cosa, menos contra alguien tan indefenso como un bebé. Así es como vemos nosotros a la protegida de Azar. Como un inocente bebé. Aún hay tiempo para ella, siempre puede optar por su lado mas humano. Y de donde venimos nosotros, el libre albedrío es el derecho mas preciado. Hay que darle al menos una oportunidad. Y de eso no se hable más.

Betzabeth pensó que el discurso de su madre había sonado como uno de los retos que le daba a ella a veces. Hasta a la gente mayor le hacía efecto la voz autoritaria de Katrina.

Ahora Beth sabía de qué estaban hablando. Por los meses en que había nacido su hermano, corrieron rumores de que la hija del demonio había nacido. Y un poco antes de eso, el anuncio de Azar de que la esposa del demonio iba a vivir con ella en el Templo.

La mayoría de la gente que Beth conocía estaba de acuerdo con que la niña y la mujer estuvieran en Azarath. Pero la mayoría de la gente que ella conocía eran inmigrantes, y no sacerdotisas o vecinos de la cuidad central, que era donde se encontraba el Templo. La opinión de Shira era de lo más macabra para Betzabeth. ¿Qué quería esa mujer, matar a un bebé?

-Está bien. Lamento haberlo mencionado – dijo Shira, con aires de chico al que han dado una reprimenda.

Ruido de ropas y pasos. Se habían levantado y caminaban hacia la puerta de salida.

-Está bien, al menos conociste a Rorek.

-Sí, es la viva copia del original. Será uno de los mejores hechiceros, no duden eso – Beth los escuchaba mas lejos, entonces alguien abrió la puerta y una corriente helada entró en la casa. Los tres salieron afuera para despedir a Shira y sus voces estaban amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada -. Que tengan una buena noche.

-Igualmente, Shira – contestaron los Rumpstein. La sacerdotisa se alejó un poco de la casa, Beth apenas podía escucharla.

-Simplemente le tengo miedo. Mi hija también vive en Templo, ¿Qué otra cosa haría una madre? Quiero proteger a Lilith, ¿entienden eso?

-Sí lo entendemos, pero nunca… tomaríamos esa clase de medidas contra alguien – Katrina hablaba como si las palabras le dieran asco.

-Bueno… hasta pronto – Shira siguió alejándose, entonces Betzabeth sintió como llevaba a cabo un hechizo de tele transportación para regresar al templo. Sus padres volvieron a entrar y ella volvió a la cama a toda prisa.

A medida que se apagaban las velas, la casa quedaba a oscuras, las ventanas dejaban pasar rendijas de luz de luna. Afuera estaba nevando y solo se escuchaba el viento. Dejaron prendida la chimenea.

Katrina entró al baño y luego lo hizo su esposo. Beth los escuchó acostarse en su vieja cama. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. La niña esperaba a que hablaran, siempre lo hacían antes de dormir.

Pero esta vez ni siquiera se movían. Su padre hacía mucho ruido antes de dormirse por completo, se movía hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Su madre también. Esa noche a Beth le dio la impresión de que ambos estaban acostados, en su respectivo lado, perfectamente derechos y mirando el techo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sin dormir, hasta que Stefan habló.

-No pienso dejarla entrar a la casa otra vez.

-Tampoco que hable con Betzabeth – siguió Katrina.

-Ni que toque a Rorek.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que Shira está algo loca? – Stefan rió un poco.

-No sé. Pero en verdad, no la creo capaz de hacer daño.

-Sí… probablemente eran solo palabras, pero de cualquier forma, la vamos a mantener alejada.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Entonces, se besaron y se acomodaron para dormir. En unos minutos, en la casa de los Rumpstein ya no se escuchaba más que la respiración suave de Rorek y Katrina, y los ronquidos bajos de Stefan.

Pero Betzabeth casi no durmió esa noche. Sus padres no lo habían percibido, ella sí.

Shira no había estado jugando. De verdad iba a hacerle daño a la protegida de Azar.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Cómo les va la vida? A mí perfectamente, exceptuando el hecho de que comencé la escuela, debí pasar una hora parada enfrente de todos el primer día puesto que soy primera escolta, me cambiaron de curso, no puedo ver el pizarrón desde mi puesto porque la luz de la ventana me encandila, y mi POT es una vieja mjnjfgekjfgidslkjfkldjlkj!**_

_**Como verán ya empecé la escuela, no estoy demasiado contenta por todos los cambios, pero me las estoy arreglando. Sigo en la etapa de diagnóstico (odio esa etapa apenas un poco menos que la de los exámenes) y me dí cuenta de que no me acuerdo de nada, incluso cuando el año anterior me las sabía todas y sacaba puros 9 o 10. Por eso ODIO la etapa de diagnóstico, me hace sentir como una completa tonta, hasta que recuerdo todo y ya me pongo cómoda otra vez.**_

_**¿Vieron que actualicé cuando les dije? Estoy orgullosa de mi persona XD. **_

_**Gracias a: Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, gothicgirlGXD, Bjlauri y Chica Cuervo, por sus hermosos reviews. **_

_**Por cierto Chica Cuervo, me dejaste dos reviews en el capítulo 3, jeje probablemente no fue porque quisie**__**ras, pero gracias a tu equivocación tengo un review de más y ME GUSTA. Gracias xD! **_

_**Y Bjlauri, lamento haberte robado el nombre. Pasa que hace mucho tiempo leí tu perfil y "Betzabeth" me encantó. Luego comencé a escribir la historia y lo puse, pero después de un tiempo me acordé que era tuyo el nombre. Beth va a ser un personaje algo importante y yo siempre me ezfuerzo buscando nombres que me gusten. Espero que no te moleste :)**_

_**¡Dejenme un review! No importa que no tengan cuenta, que no sepan que decir, que no les guste la historia, solo dejen un review… me ayudan a levantarme cada mañana y sentarme a escribir :)**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero que todas/os tengan una linda semana :D... y recuerden que todas sus dudas serán respondidas en el debido momento.**_

_**BB.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_N/A: Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por darles un capítulo tan corto. Pero esto salió. Y el próximo capitulo me costó mucho, pero ya está terminado y ¡tengo todo resumido hasta el cap. 15! Así que bueno, espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto que es._**

* * *

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen, sólo parte de esta historia.**_

* * *

Azar bajaba las escaleras con paso lento.

Todavía no se resignaba a llevar un bastón, quería seguir dando guerra por un tiempo más. Mientras no se cayera al intentar caminar, no quería ayuda externa. Se sentía capaz de hacer las cosas sola. Además, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo, le daba vergüenza necesitar un bastón para moverse.

Por ahora, sus piernas seguían soportando todo solas.

Llegó al final de las escaleras, a un pasillo que llevaba directamente a la sala de entrada del Templo. Se veía muy largo… así que hizo un esfuerzo y un piso plano apareció debajo de ella y la llevó volando hasta las puertas del Templo.

Los pasillos del templo eran inmensos. Los techos parecían tocar el cielo. Las paredes eran de madera siempre brillante, el piso cubierto por alfombras rojas. Pero la decoración variaba con las estaciones y según las elecciones de Azar. Ahora, en invierno, todo se veía acogedor, caliente.

Las puertas del Templo siempre estaban abiertas. Siempre. Incluso ése día, cuando por la noche había estado nevando y afuera el aire estaba helado. Azar se paró justo en medio de las dos puertas gigantes. Justo enfrente estaba la plaza central, que era como una extensión del Templo. La plaza estaba muy cuidada, tenía árboles de todo tipo, césped y flores. Claro que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve. Los encargados del mantenimiento habían corrido la nieve para dejar paso por los diversos senderos.

El parque era muy extenso, tanto que las casas más próximas al Templo ni se veían. Y los edificios de la ciudad se veían lejanos, lo más alto eran los árboles viejos. Había niños abrigados hasta los dientes jugando con bolas de nieve. Otros a la mancha, y los demás, a las escondidas. Sus risas llenaban de felicidad la mañana de Azarath y de la propia Azar, quien comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada al Templo.

Divisó a unas personas con túnicas negras y se dirigió hacia ellos. Eran ministros de Azarath, elegidos por ella misma y por los habitantes del lugar. La ayudaban con tareas especificas: alimentos, agua, vivienda, censos, educación, cultura…

Azar se quedó un rato allí, hablando con Xiomara, Elías y Lucila, ministros de cultura, organización de eventos y vivienda, respectivamente. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó Arella, corriendo y visiblemente apurada.

* * *

-No tengo idea donde está esa mocosita – dijo Azar con cariño -. De todas formas, en el papel de madre, deberías saber donde se encuentra.

-¡Es que me urgía un baño! La dejé con Shira y ella me dijo que te la iba a dar a ti, ¿Dónde estabas? Quizá no te pudo encontrar…

-Estaba meditando. Podría haber pasado por mi habitación y encontrarme al instante.

-¿Ustedes han visto a Shira? – preguntó Arella, ya algo preocupada. Por no decir que impaciente, estaba perdiendo tiempo de la parte del día que tenía con Raven. Los ministros negaron.

-¡Azar! ¡AZAR! – la aludida miró hacia la plaza, donde un niña de unos cinco años con el cabello negro muy despeinado corría hacia ella.

-Deja Vu – susurró Azar, soltando una risita mientras miraba de reojo a Arella. Ella la miró ofendida.

-¡Azar! ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡me di cuenta ayer! – gritó la niña al detenerse, mientras jadeaba.

-Tranquilízate, chica – dijo Azar, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña y tomándola por los hombros - ¿Te llamas Betzabeth, no es cierto? ¿qué sucede?

-¡Es el bebé! ¡Está en peligro, yo sentí a Shira…. Es una…. Mala mujer – Betzabeth seguía jadeando.

-¡¿Shira?! – dijo Arella, dándose vuelta para intentar subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Entonces las pesadas puertas del Templo de Azarath se cerraron con fuerza, causando un estruendo que casi deja sordos a todos los que estaban en la plaza. Elías, de rápidos reflejos, formó un escudo blanco que rodeaba el lugar.

El escudo se deshizo. Arella se quedó helada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Azar sintió algo en su Templo.

Algo fuerte, poderoso y grande. Con un aura maloliente y peligrosa. Malo era un adjetivo que le quedaba corto.

-Trigon – dijo la anciana, en un susurro amenazante, antes de levantarse en vuelo y lanzar una bola de energía a las puertas del Templo.

* * *

Minutos antes, Raven era entregada a Juris, el ministro de alimentos, por Shira.

La sacerdotisa estaba asustada. Los últimos meses habían sido los peores que había tenido en toda su vida. No había podido disfrutar de su única hija Lilith porque le había sido asignada la tarea de ayudar a Arella en todo lo que pudiera. Mas bien en todo lo que le dejaran, porque Arella rara vez solicitaba ayuda y sostenía que podía ocuparse de Raven sola. En otras palabras, nunca, al menos hasta ahora, había estado a solas con Raven. Antes habría visto este hecho como una pesadilla de lo más horripilante, pero después de hablar con Juris días atrás, estar a solas con un demonio era una oportunidad.

Así que en cuanto Arella estuvo metida en la ducha, Shira se apresuró a correr al otro extremo del templo, a buscar a Juris. Juntos fueron a toda prisa a la habitación de la niña, donde tendrían toda la privacidad que había en el Templo ya que nadie subía allá arriba sin un buen pretexto. Azar ya estaba hablando con los demás ministros.

Prepararon unos libros y prendieron velas. Raven no entendía nada. Los conocía a los dos y veía en silencio como corrían de un lado a otro de su habitación, buscando y sacando cosas. Simplemente esperaba, porque era evidente que pasaría algo. Mientras tanto, rodeada de almohadones, se babeaba los pies, manteniéndose tranquila como le había enseñado Azar.

Shira y Juris terminaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Formar un portal ínter dimensional era difícil, se requería poder, y ellos no eran poderosos precisamente. Pero estaban decididos. Shira quería quitarse a esa "cosa" de encima lo antes posible, el estar en la misma habitación le ponía los pelos de punta y le daba ganas de gritar por auxilio. Juris, en cambio, odiaba a la "cosa" y a la madre de la "cosa", que también era despreciable a pesar de su origen humano, en su opinión. La cosa inspiraba odio en el pecho del hombre.

La "cosa", mientras tanto, seguía babeando diferentes partes de su anatomía.

Juris tomó a Raven en brazos.

-Despidete de Azarath, demonio.

Se preparó para lanzarla dentro del círculo oscuro sin ningún cuidado, pero entonces Raven desapareció de sus manos y apareció lejos, entre los almohadones donde había estado antes y sentada muy cómoda.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo, venido de algún lugar cerca de las puertas. El Templo tembló por dentro.

El pecho de Shira se convulsionó y ella cayó al suelo, gritando en medio de espasmos violentos. Juris se atrevió a mirar dentro del portal: en medio de una neblina negra, verde y maloliente, cuatro ojos amarillos lo miraban con expresión divertida.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Bjlauri: Sí, decidí incluirte jeje ¡que bien que no te moleste! Shira… bueno, ya ves que al final no era tanto, pero en los próximos caps. La voy a poner más y se va ver lo que sucede con ella. Y claro que voy a leer tu perfil!_**

**_Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Hola niña! Jeje a mí más que asustarme me da lástima, yo la veo algo loca. Gracias por el pésame xD. Oh! Tu hermoso review me dio ideas, ya he estado pensando en los próximos capítulos de acuerdo a lo que me dicen los lectores y lo que yo quiero ver en la historia, así que cualquier otra idea o sugerencia, es bienvenida ;)_**

**_Chica Cuervo: Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y me estoy esforzando, pero la verdad no me cuesta mucho, últimamente tengo momentos en los que no quiero escribir nada y al segundo tengo una gran idea, como si se me prendiera una lamparita jeje._**

**_Jaintoo: Oh, gracias! Me encantó escribir esa escena, claro que Arellita está que rebosa de felicidad como un teletubi xD. No tengo problema, la verdad que no había pensado en que sería demasiado pero intentaré no exagerar, lo prometo. Arella y Azar serán muy importantes en le fic pero Beth y los demás no se van a quedar atrás porque la verdad que poner a Raven sola todo el tiempo sería… no sé… aunque en realidad es así como sucedió en los comics. _**

**_NataNegra: ¡No sabes lo CONTENTA que me pusiste al dejar review (y leer) mi fic! Una autora tan buena como tú, en serio, gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste. Además me diste algunas ideas : )… que bien que vayas a continuar tu historia, yo también estaré a la espera ; )_**

**_¡Gracias a todos ustedes (los de arribita) por comentar! Espero que esta actualización les guste también y que dejen review. Nos veremos el próximo sábado, con el nuevo capitulo y espero que con la historia ya más avanzada en los archivos súper secretos de mi Josephine (así se llama mi notebook) (¡¿Qué?! No estoy loca, mi madre me hizo exámenes…)_**

**_¡Abrazos muy calentitos para sacarnos a todos el frío!_**

**_BB._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Hola a todos :) antes de leer, una advertencia. Puede resultar sangriento y algo… perturbador si son personas EXTREMADAMENTE sensibles. Y una de las escenas… bueno, espero realmente que les guste porque no es para nada como se lo imaginaban, se los aseguro.**_

_**Los teen Titans no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**_

* * *

-No podemos. No vamos a entrar de esta forma – se rindió Lucila.

Todos los niños que antes estaban en la plaza jugando ahora estaban juntos, formando una fila. Formaban bolas de energía blanca y se la pasaban de mano en mano hasta llegar a Betzabeth, que en la punta de la fila, unía toda la energía y la lanzaba contra la puerta del Templo. Los ministros estaban volando, junto a Azar y Arella, intentando entrar por otro lado.

La gente que vivía cerca de la plaza salía de sus casas e intentaba ayudar, inútilmente.

Las inmensas puertas seguían cerradas, mostrando un impecable diseño grabado en la madera, que relucía. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Arella luchaba contra las lágrimas. Azar no había dicho una palabra después de mencionar que Trigon estaba dentro del Templo. Y ella tenía miedo por Raven.

¿Qué podía hacerle Trigon a su hija? En la imaginación de Arella, muchas cosas.

Pero lo que pasaba dentro, al menos con relación a Raven, estaba muy lejos de las atrocidades que pensaba Arella.

Lo que pasaba dentro era mucho peor, pero para suerte de Raven, nunca nadie se enteró de que Trigon hizo con ella aquél día.

* * *

_**Momentos antes.**_

Juris retrocedió unos pasos. Los ojos no tenían pupila y aún así él tenía la horrenda certeza de que Trigon seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tenía un colgante en el cuello. Apenas aferró su mano a él, sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Dejó caer la mano de inmediato, pero entonces su columna se contorsionó en un terrible dolor. Cada vertebra era una como una aguja que se clavaba en sus músculos. Se preguntó cómo era eso posible y entonces supo, simplemente se dio cuenta, de que el demonio, dentro de la niebla, tenía las manos levantadas.

Trigon había hecho un movimiento de manos, y con solo eso, su columna vertebral había girado, ocasionando que las puntas de las vértebras quedaran del lado equivocado, y que sus propios huesos le causaran un terrible daño. Ni siquiera había oído el chasquido de la columna al separarse de su pelvis y su nuca.

Su cuerpo estaba a la deriva. No poseía el control, y no iba a liberarse. Estaba frente a lo que más temía y odiaba: un demonio.

Decidió que no iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo sufrir. Se puso a meditar, cerró lo más que pudo sus sentidos y esperó. Pero era sabido que los demonios saben de los sentimientos de los demás, y que aunque él se esforzara, Trigon siempre encontraría ese lugar recóndito de su mente donde aullaba de dolor porque le habían roto la columna de la forma más dolorosa posible: desde adentro.

Trigon hizo visibles sus manos, sacándolas de la neblina negra que oscurecía el portal. Todos los dedos estaban cerrados excepto el medio y el índice, que apuntaban hacia el cuerpo del mortal. La mano derecha estaba contorsionada y tensa, manteniendo la posición de la columna. Dejó los huesos, acomodándolos contra los músculos y causando más dolor, y movió elegantemente los dedos hacia la cabeza de Juris, como si estuviera sacándole algo y llevándolo hacia arriba.

El cerebro del ministro chocó contra su cráneo.

En otras circunstancias, el cráneo se abría roto y el órgano ya estaría por el piso, pero Trigon mantenía el cráneo protegido para evitar que cediera. El que estaba cediendo era su cerebro, aplastándose a cada segundo.

Era algo extraño. Ya no sentía su cerebro -¿acaso alguna vez lo había sentido?-, solo sentía como si se hubiera comido una masa de plastilina para niños, y se le hubiera ido a la cabeza. Y como si él mismo hiciera fuerza para que esa plastilina se apretara contra su cráneo. Obviamente, era la plastilina quien se aplastaba, quedando con una sabana para verano. Así se lo imaginaba Juris.

Cuando Trigon dejó de hacer presión, Juris había dejado de ser Juris. El jefe de su corazón se había marchado, y el corazón, como buen obrero, se había largado, llevándose con él a sus compañeros del sistema circulatorio. Los demás sistemas se apagaron lentamente, hasta que Trigon ya no sintió el peso del cuerpo en sus dedos medios.

El demonio, con la misma expresión divertida en sus ojos amarillos, dejó alzados los dedos medio e índice, y les agregó el pulgar. Volvió a sentir a Juris.

El maldito seguía tranquilo, meditando. Así que con la mano derecha hizo como si se adentrara en el cuerpo de Juris, cuando en realidad estaba entrando en su alma. Encontró lo que buscaba, y sacó la mano dándola vuelta. Ahora tenía el miedo del ministro en las manos. Era lo último que le quedaba. Miedo, terror, horror, desesperación, respiraciones agitadas estando solo en el mundo. Lo que él quería era sacarle lo que le quedaba de pureza para convertirlo en un alma rota, llena de inseguridades y sin paz.

Solo así se vengaría.

* * *

Y todo lo que tú amas… habría sido mentira.

Esa la frase que resonaba en la mente de Raven mientras sentía como Juris se iba. Lenta, dolorosa e imparablemente, se iba. Ella lo entendió perfectamente en ese momento: él no iba a volver. Eso que sentía en el aire, arriba del cuerpo del ministro, era su alma. Estaba completamente desprotegida, al contrario de la suya propia, y además tenía miedo, ¿qué los humanos no sabían que al tener miedo, son más vulnerables? Ni siquiera Azar lo sabía, y ella no podía decirle, tenía la boca vendada con alguna especie de hechizo, como todos los bebés.

Entendió que Juris era un tonto por dejarse hacer eso. Que su él era demasiado inocente, que las almas de los puros terminaban así siempre, sólo que esta vez ella había tenido la suerte de poder verlo en primera fila.

Y la otra mujer, no lo había entendido antes, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Shira quería hacerle daño. En cuando viniera su mamá intentaría decírselo. Por eso la mujer se lo merecía. Había sentido su dolor, como se le detenía el corazón y como le dolía.

Ambas personas habían sufrido mientras ella lo miraba todo, manteniéndose tranquila y lamiéndose el pie.

* * *

Trigon entró en el Templo, físicamente. Antes solo había estado presente a través del portal. Redujo sus dimensiones a unas normales, como un humano normal. Su piel roja no lograba camuflarse con la oscuridad de la habitación de Raven, y los ojos le brillaban. Caminó hasta su hija, que lo miraba, maravillada, sentada en el piso y balanceándose, con las manos agarrándose los pies.

Ella tenía puesto tan solo su pañal blanco, puesto que Shira no la había vestido cuando Arella la dejó a su cuidado. Trigon se agachó y la miró directamente a los ojos, evaluándola. Raven también lo observaba, intentando entrar en esos ojos amarillos tan raros y lindos para ella. Él era un ser lleno de colores, como su madre, y eso le gustaba. En Azarath no había nadie como su madre, con el cabello y los ojos violetas. Tampoco había nadie con la piel roja y los ojos amarillos.

Se acercó un poco más, en posición de loto, y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

Lentamente, Raven alzó una mano, y la posó en la mejilla de su padre. Ella sonrió.

-Letyuc, comma ly – dijo, usando con facilidad aquél idioma que al parecer nadie en Azarath sabía, y sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa de triunfo, de felicidad algo contenida.

_Te había estado buscando, papá._

-Shan sei, miu. Ziziuh, nenta inne kora, ¿koo?

-¡Koo! Nenta inne kora wu nentiu, ly

_Yo también, hija. Los azarathianos son buenos escondiendo gente, ¿ah?_

_¡Ajá! Muy buenos escondiéndome y ocultándome de ti, papá._

-Shan ly, nonna Zizuh tarantte anota ly, Raven.

_Ya bueno, ahora papá te va a llevar a la cama, porque sino los azarathianos le van a cortar la cabeza a papá, princesa._

-¿Onna meanto "Raven" onna "quita"?

-Koo.

Trigon la tomó por las axilas, sintiendo su helada piel de la que ella no se había quejado, y la llevó hasta su cuna. Mientras caminaba, con paso lento y suave, ella lo miraba tranquila. Era hora de su almuerzo, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza perder algo de tiempo con Trigon.

Él la dejó con suavidad en medio de almohadones blancos y frazadas azules, al momento Raven se sentó, agarrándose en los barrotes y volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. No había nada de luz en la habitación y aún así, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que el de él.

-Taken hui, Raven.

Raven se acostó, obedeciendo como nunca hacía con Arella. Trigon la tapó con las frazadas, agachándose un poco para pasar por encima de los barrotes. Volvían a estar muy cerca.

-Miutta ca, ly.

-Miutta ca, Raven – después de despedirse, ella se levantó un poco y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Él se levantó y le acarició la suya, como Raven había hecho antes.

-Raven, Ly Trigon shezonna vin Azarath.

Y bajo esas palabras, donde prometía volver a verla, Trigon se marchó.

* * *

Azar se coló por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación de Raven. Todas las velas estaban prendidas y la niña dibujaba tendida en el piso, con muchas hojas y colores alrededor. Raven se estaba quedando dormida sobre su dibujo, con un pincel sostenido en el aire que manchaba la hoja de rojo. Arella estaba ya completamente dormida, en un sillón oscuro.

Dejó que Raven se durmiera completamente para ir a alzarla. La dejó en la cuna y la tapó. Ni se le ocurrió levantar las cosas del suelo ya que ella también estaba cansada, había gastado toda su energía en intentar abrir las puertas del Templo para que al final se abrieran solas. Pero aún así, los miró un poco.

Raven era una niña precoz, había descubierto las pinturas y le encantaban. No sabía sostener los lápices, pero los manejaba mediante telequinesis. Aunque a veces no se notaba lo que había dibujado puesto que solo tenía cinco meses, Azar la conocía muy bien y la mayoría de las veces sabía que era lo que había querido representar la niña.

Había uno que resaltaba de los demás, Azar lo tomó para examinarlo de cerca.

Casi la totalidad de la hoja estaba pintada con negro y azul oscuro, era un ambiente oscuro y tenebroso. En el centro estaba ella, Raven, con su pañal y los cabellos cortos violetas ondeando al viento. Al lado de ella había una figura más grande, mucho más grande, que daba la impresión de estar tocándola. La figura solo estaba en blanco, Raven había dejado espacio para pintarla, pero unas pocas gotas de la tempera roja que tenía en el pincel se habían plasmado sobre la figura.

Era obvio, la figura era Trigon.

Pero no fue eso lo que incitó a Azar a romper el dibujo y a quemarlo, ni a quedarse toda la noche en vela, cuidando de Arella y Raven en la habitación de la última, ni que en cada segundo de esa noche su corazón latiera lo más fuerte y lo más rápido que había hecho en toda su larga vida.

Era que las dos figuras, la de Raven y la de Trigon, tenían un manchón amarillo sobre sus cabezas. Recordó cuando Arella le había mostrado cuentos de princesas humanas a Raven y que no le habían gustado. Entendía de donde había salido la idea.

_Los manchones eran coronas._

* * *

_**N/A: Aclaración: **__Ya bueno, ahora papá te va a llevar a la cama, porque sino los azarathianos le van a cortar la cabeza a papá, princesa._

-¿Onna meanto "Raven" onna "quita"?

-Koo.

_**Aquí, creí se entendería, pero por las dudas: Raven le pregunta a Trigon si su nombre significa "princesa" en el idioma de los demonios, y él le contesta que sí. Por eso en la traducción (xD) puse "princesa", y en lo de más arriba solo "Raven". **_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Bjlauri: a mí también me dio tristeza por ella, la verdad no la odio para nada, es un personaje con los tornillos medio salidos y se me hace medio complicada. Espero que este capítulo te guste también, me encanta dejarte siempre en suspenso jeje.**_

_**NataNegra: ¡Sí, Juris es del cómic! Eres la única que lo comentó, la verdad que el intento de asesinato de Raven realmente es verdad, a eso me refería en el primer capítulo al decir que había leído información de ella. Me alegra que todo te siga gustando, espero que este cap. también lo haga.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: Hola! En el prox. tendrán una vista parcial de Azarath... pero aún es muy poco. Si te soy sinsera, no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, pero me parece que tiene que ver con lo que escribí en el en Cap, 7 (el del prox sabado) y que te va a gustar muuuchio jeje.**_

_**Laami: Jo, cuidado con lo que pides, ¡¿ya ves lo que le acabas de hacer a Juris?! ¡Fue tú culpa! xD Proximamente habrá más escenas entre Azar y Arellita, a mí tambien me encantan... Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Speisla Cartoon cartoon: No, viva no, pero muerta, cubierta de azúcar y pasada por el microondas sí. Nah, mentira, yo también me demoré en "Palomitas de Chocolate", así que estamos nuevamente a mano. No sabes cómo me reí al leer tu review, ya había terminado la escena padre/hija y tú me dices que los imaginas peleados XD o sea, nada-que-ver, espero que te guste a pesar que se aleje mucho de lo que esperabas. Pero creo que es mejor que te sorprenda de vez en cuando. Ah, y me fijé y al final no voy a tener que cambiar nada, porque Shira es la NIETA de Azar.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Díganme qué les pareció la muerte de Juris, la verdad no sé si fue poco o si al contrario, estoy viendo demasiado gore. ¿Y el encuentro entre Trigon y Raven? Déjenme un largo review para decirme qué les pareció todo, ok? **_

_**Y como en mí país la proxima semana es semana santa, quizá publique antes del sabado, porque capaz que me voy a algun lado. Así que estén atentos. **_

_**¡Have a nice week!**_

_**BB.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Hi! ¿Saben? pensaba quejarme de los pocos reviews que he recibido, pero la verdad que estoy feliz como una lombriz después de ver a mi tía, prima e hijos de mi prima (que hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía…) y de comprar una edición especial de Rolling Stone de los Beatles! Como adoro a esos chicos. Así que… bueno, estoy de un ánimo estupendo. Esto es algo largo. ¡Estoy orgullosa de mi misma! Me tardé en hacerlo, me tardé mucho. ¡Pero lo hice! Lo terminé y aquí lo tienen. Considérenlo un regalo por pascuas.**_

_**¡Felices Pascuas!**_

_**IMPORTANTE: por si no quedó claro, Shira tuvo un ataque al corazón en el capitulo anterior, pero NO murió.**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sólo lo hace esta historia. Tampoco la "Canción del jardinero". **_

* * *

Raven observó a la niña frente a ella. Disimuladamente, claro, puesto que la niña la miraba también. Pero ella no podía resistirse, sabía que la forma en que la estaba tratando no era amable ni educada y quería saber qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica tan maleducada y de sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía frente a ella.

La chica estaba sentada frente a Raven. Sin almohadones cerca de ella, demostrando que era mayor que la otra niña. Tenía puesto un vestido negro, incómodo y abrigado, de mangas largas pero con escote en forma de círculo. En el cuello, un collar de canutillos blancos que brillaban aún a la sombra de la mañana. Los canutillos eran piedras preciosas muy trabajadas y minúsculas que Raven no había visto antes y que no le gustaban mucho. Ella también traía un vestido negro idéntico al de la chica, pero ninguna joya y menos un collar tan desagradable como ese.

La sacerdotisa que estaba junto a Raven acercó los almohadones que ella había tirado hacía un momento, simplemente por hacer algo. La niña la ponía nerviosa y no le gustaba. Intentaba hacerle caso a Azar y quedarse tranquila, como hacía casi siempre.

¡Pero la niña no dejaba de mirarla! ¡¿Cómo mantener la calma cuando a una la miraban de esa forma?! Era desesperante.

Pero no. Raven era una niña educada, su madre se lo había dicho, así que de ninguna forma iba a lanzarle sus almohadones por la cabeza a esa chica, aunque sí admitía que tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de hacerlo. Iba a respetar las normas, aunque la otra no lo estuviera haciendo, e iba a seguir portándose bien, sin nada de violencia.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas tenían que ser maleducadas con ella? Raven se portaba bien. Lo único que pedía era que los demás le devolvieran el favor. Pero los demás eran unos ilusos y no entendían lo que ella les decía porque no hablaban el idioma que ella y su padre sí.

Tonto mundo.

La niña se llamaba Lilith. Tenía los cabellos rubios, pero no tan claros, y los ojos negros muy profundos. Raven solo la había visto de reojo. Lilith seguía mirándola, en su puesto desde el borde de la fuente de la galería en la que estaban, dentro del Templo. El lugar no tenía techo, lo rodeaban muchos arcos que resguardaban los pasillos que conducían al interior del Templo.

La fuente hacía ruido con el agua. Era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la galería, que solo contaba con tres personas: Raven, Lilith y la sacerdotisa hija de Azar que cuidaba a ambas. Su nombre era Sarazade.

Raven jugaba con unos muñecos de madera del cuerpo humano que Arella le había dado, bajo la leyenda de que eran de ella cuando niña. Los muñecos no estaban pintados, eran de madera marrón claro lisa, y parecían nuevos. Raven los agarraba y los movía lentamente como si caminaran. Lilith estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, movía las piernas y de vez en cuando se las miraba, sin prestarles verdadera atención. A lo que sí le prestaba atención era la niña de los cabellos cortos y violetas, a tan solo unos metros de ella, sentada entre almohadones y con una mujer mayor junto a ella, de sentada en el borde de un cantero sin plantas puesto que era invierno.

La nieve no se había derretido y las baldosas estaban heladas. Por eso ambas chicas llevaban botitas negras muy cerradas y pequeñas. También calzas negras que le picaban a Lilith. La rubia sintió otra vez picazón y se pasó las uñas por el muslo, subiéndose la falda de su vestido. Se rascó tan fuerte que la delgada tela se rompió, dejando ver su piel blanca de gallina.

Escuchó unos pasos y alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con que Raven bajaba su mirada a toda prisa, luciendo avergonzada y con algo de miedo. Los pasos venían del otro extremo de la galería, era una mujer también vestida de negro, con un vestido largo con capa en extremo corta que sólo cubría un poco más allá de sus hombros. Su melena larga hasta el medio de la espalda era violeta intenso. Se veía apurada y exaltada. Apretó el paso cuando ya estaba por llegar a ellas.

Raven la vió y por instinto y ganas, alzó los brazos hacia su mamá. Arella medio corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos al instante, trazando una medialuna con la niña en el aire, hasta llega a su seno y dejarla cómoda allí. Sarazade se levantó, su cabello negro ondeó con la brisa helada.

-¿Acaso ya es hora, Arella? ¿Tan rápido?- preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-Sip, ya son las once – contestó ella, con la voz apagada y sin dejar de mirar a Raven, que a su vez, miraba a Lilith. La rubia se miraba el vestido con aire culpable, intentando que la rotura de la calza no se viera.

-De acuerdo… Lilly, vamos preciosa – Sarazade fue hasta donde estaba la aludida y la levantó. Junto con Arella, entraron al Templo, sin escuchar los gritos que hacían eco en un lugar no demasiado lejos de allí.

* * *

-¡LILLY! ¡CARIÑO! ¡LILITH! ¡DAME A LILLY, PERRA BRUJA!

Azar ni se inmutó. Shira no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro de su celda, lanzando ataques contra los muros de energía que la suma sacerdotisa de Azarath había creado para ella. Los movimientos de la mujer no ayudaban en su obvio propósito de salir de allí, y además la hacían ver como un pobre y desgraciado animal que, encerrado en una jaula, intenta escapar, sin una oportunidad contra la el poder mayor de sus carceleros. Como un maltrecho animal. Pero Azar no se rendía a la lástima que le tenía a esa mujer. Ella debía gobernar con puño de acero, para hacer cumplir las reglas. Después de todo, sin dejaba libre a Shira, el pueblo no se detendría: todos comenzarían a atacar a la heredera al trono de Trigon, puesto que Azar no les haría nada. Claro… Azar no les haría nada, serían otros quienes cumplieran con la condena. Pero ella les haría saber de lo que era capaz.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Literalmente, Shira aullaba como un lobo. Un lobo intentando salir… lo único que le faltaba era morder las paredes, intentando romperlas. Volaba de un lado a otro, sin cansarse jamás. Volaba y tomaba impulso en el pequeño espacio de unos metros que tenía, para estrellarse contra la pared contraria y rebotar en el suelo de la mazmorra.

Estaban en un lugar que nadie conocía. Nadie excepto Azar y los prisioneros que habían estado allí, que para la suerte de las Azares, no habían sido muchos. El sitio era oscuro, la luz que entraba venía de unas ventanas con barrotes minúsculas, las paredes estaban sucias de sangre de los prisioneros que se volvían locos estando allí. Era obvio que a Shira no le faltaba mucho para intentar "salir" de allí rasgándose el cuello con sus propias uñas, bajo la creencia de que su alma se iría a donde sea que estuviera su querida hija.

La mujer jadeaba y gritaba con cada golpe que ella misma se producía. Había odio en sus ojos, como nunca antes lo había habido. Se había esforzado tanto en ocultar sus sentimientos, como si fuera aquel bebé que tanto le asustaba.

Azar la miraba, impasible.

Increíble que aquél animal fuera su sangre. Realmente tenía dudas: ¿esa mujer enfrente suyo era la misma que se le había acercado cientos de veces, mirándola con ojos dulces e inocentes, pidiendo "helado abuela"? ¿De verdad era la misma persona, tenía el mismo alma? El aura había cambiado, eso era cierto. Pero lo exterior siempre cambiaba, y no creería que le hubieran reemplazado la sangre por la de alguien totalmente diferente. Y si así fuera, ¿qué? Tenían casi el mismo ADN. Los ojos azules eran de su padre, pero el cabello negro era de ella, de su abuela. Como había sido de la madre de Shira, y de la madre y la abuela de azar.

_Eran familia._

Shira nunca había sido ni de lejos su nieta favorita. Ni siquiera le agradaba. Era la hija de su tercera y última hija, y quizá el problema era que había nacido demasiado tarde. ¡Ya estaba algo cansada de tanto niño dando vueltas por ahí! Pero era su sentido maternal el que se escondía bajo esas excusas. La verdad era que, simplemente, no le gustaba su nieta. Su personalidad era el problema.

Siempre aparentó ser una niña sumisa, pero en realidad era manipuladora hasta el extremo, una cobarde. Cuando intentaba convencerte de algo ponía aquella voz que Azar odiaba, y si no conseguía lo que quería hacía un escándalo. Quizá había intentado matar a Raven por despecho. Quizá estaba celosa de las atenciones que su abuela tenía para con la hija del demonio.

Era interesada, hipócrita y en su interior, una niña malcriada. La clase de persona que Azar "no toleraba", porque odiar estaba mal para una sacerdotisa de Azarath.

Como había salido así, era lo que siempre se preguntó Azar, que había educado a su madre y sabía que su padre era un buen hombre, quien conocía a los hermanos de Shira y estaba convencida de que eran personas de un interior hermoso. ¡Shira era el maldito problema!

Pero seguían siendo abuela y nieta.

¿Realmente podría hacer a un lado todos los recuerdos, los hechos, las noches en vela junto a su hija esperando por su segundo retoño, especulando acerca de su sexo, sus ojos, su pelo y su nombre? ¿Era capaz?

El reloj del Templo de Azar dio las doce, las campanas que sonaban en lo alto del último piso no la asustaron. Al contrario, se sintió libre.

Shira dejó de actuar como perro maltratado y la miró a los ojos.

Azar hubiera apostado lo que sea, su Templo, su dimensión, sus cosas, sus libros, su familia, a Raven, a favor de que esa orgullosa mujer NO iba a suplicar. Pero lo habría perdido todo, porque aquella orgullosa, detestable y cobarde mujer clamó por piedad todo el tiempo que duró el recorrido desde la mazmorra hasta la plaza central. Azar odió cada segundo.

* * *

La dichosa plaza central de Azarath se veía hermosa. Cubierta de nieve, con los árboles marchitos y las flores secas, el panorama era de completo abandono. Casi el reflejo de una ciudad habitada por zombis.

Pero todos los habitantes de Azarath estaban allí, viendo el centro de la plaza, justo frente a las escaleras de entrada al Templo, completamente lúcidos. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, hacía ruido. Esperaban, la barbilla baja y los hombros rectos. Todos erguidos, la espalda bien derecha. Escuchando.

A lo lejos, los pasos de Azar y Shira comenzaron a escucharse. La prisionera había dejado de gritar apenas vió que la plaza estaba cerca. Tac, tac, sobre los adoquines grises de la plaza. Nada más que eso. Tac y tac.

Todos habían formado un gran espacio para dejar pasar a las dos mujeres. Cuando se hicieron visibles, la mayoría de las personas dieron más pasos para atrás.

Un tero cantó desde algún árbol cercano, haciendo saltar a Arella, quien en primera fila junto a las escaleras y con Raven en brazos, tenía los nervios hechos trizas. Su hija, apoyada en su cintura, y con los bracitos rodeando lo que podían de su cuello, desvió su atención y la miró un momento, al sentir su miedo. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con el sol y por un momento ella los cerró, para alejarse de la luz que se filtraba por entre las hojas de los arboles. Su rostro cambió a una expresión graciosa, y su puño se restregó los orbes con rapidez. Arella pensó que era adorable, y subió un escalón para que la luz no les molestara.

Antes de que Raven pudiera evaluar a su madre sobre como estaba, Azar y Shira llegaron al altar que habían preparado en medio de la plaza. Sencillo, de madera de roble, con algunos escalones para subir a un simple piso plano. Suficiente para que toda la plaza fuese testigo.

Shira tenía la cabeza muy baja, sus hombros y la espalda intentaban cubrir el resto del cuerpo a toda costa. Su cabello rubio con mechones de marrón chocolate le cubría la cara. Sus manos estaban incómodas, atadas por un cordón de energía detrás de la espalda, y al agacharse de esa forma, la nuca le dolía. Pero ella seguía igual.

Azar iba por delante de ella, guiándola mediante una correa mental, ya que Shira no parecía muy dada a ver el camino por el que pisaban sus pies. La anciana mujer no se veía ni altanera ni asustada. Tampoco disfrutaba de la situación. A los demás les ofrecía una expresión normal. Pero muy enterrada, escondida en el brillo singular de sus ojos, había una pizca de amenaza. Y eso todos lo notaban.

Todos siguieron cada paso de las dos mujeres con suma atención. No había tensión alguna en el aire. Nada iba a cambiar ya, nada. Nadie podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino que Shira se había forjado. Cada paso que ellas daban era un paso más para salir de la situación, para liberarlos a todos del tormento de ver aquello: nada tenían que hacer allí excepto mirar. Y todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, cuando el pie cubierto de tela blanca de Azar pisó el primer escalón. Y después otro y otro.

Shira se detuvo un momento al ver el escalón. Lo guardó en su memoria para siempre. Azar llegó al altar y se detuvo en el medio, esperándola.

Entonces Shira alzó tan bruscamente la cabeza que se escuchó un sonido terrible venido de sus huesos, pero ella ya no sentía nada, nada más que un solo sentimiento que la devoraba por dentro. Se puso a chillar.

Arella, al igual que todos, no hizo nada al respecto. No gritó, no sintió escalofríos ni corrió en ayuda de la mujer. Simplemente inhaló aire fresco, aire puro, y se lo guardó en el pecho, el torso se le endureció y ella cuadró los hombros. Se movió apenas un poco, para dejar a Raven unos centímetros más lejos de Shira.

Todos menos dos niñas, una rubia y otra de cabellos violetas aguantaron la respiración hasta que a Shira se le terminó el aire y las cuerdas vocales se le dañaron. Entre ruidosos jadeos su cabeza volvió a esconderse. Cuando la respiración se le calmó, Raven pudo ver como unas gotas caían desde dentro del muro rubio hasta el primer escalón. Shira comenzó a subir con paso cansado.

Azarath misma se encogió.

Azar la miró un momento cuando llegó hasta ella, y sin más preámbulos comenzó.

-Gente de Azarath, gente mía, los he reunido aquí para hacer cumplir nuestra ley máxima. Shira, tataranieta de Azar, mi abuela, gracias a quien ahora estamos aquí. Esta mujer ha incumplido nuestra ley. Y por eso yo voy romperla también, para darle su merecido. Porque no es simplemente la ley…es nuestra forma de vida. Es como decidimos vivir al venir aquí.

Al escuchar aquello, medio Azarath se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Shira va a ser enviada a la misma dimensión a la que ella quería enviar a una niña azarathiana.

A continuación, Shira se las apañó para traicionar los reflejos de Azar, y la pateó muy fuerte en las piernas.

* * *

Los ministros, dispersados por la multitud pero cerca del altar, se apresuraron en busca de Shira.

Azar estaba tendida en el suelo.

Shira seguía a su lado, algo menos escondida y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Su piel estaba roja por la emoción y miles de arrugas la contorsionaban, en una expresión que solo podía incitar por lástima a quienes la vieran. Aún así, los ministros la tomaron por los brazos, algunos le apuntaron con bolas de energía. Ella seguía llorando, sus sollozos ahora eran, junto con las respiraciones rápidas de los presentes, el ruido de Azarath.

Azar se levantó y le apuntó con energía blanca y brillante. Con una mirada ordenó a los ministros que la soltaran, quedando otra vez con la cabeza gacha, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Todos volvieron a sus lugares en la multitud. Azar lo tenia todo controlado.

Shira cayó de rodillas cuando sintió el portal abriéndose justo a su lado. No lo veía, pero lo sentía muy cerca. Alzó la cabeza…estaba justo sobre ella.

Negro, solo había negro. Olor repugnante. Casi podía escuchar los gritos torturados de las almas que habitaban el lugar. El frío que emanaba secó las lagrimas que se desprendían de su rostro. Bajó el rostro directamente hacia Azar, y le habló de forma que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

-…Tenia tanto _miedo_… de_ ella…_

Azar no quiso escuchar más. El portal absorbió a su nieta, como si ella fuera su almuerzo y él estuviera hambriento.

Lilith lo vió todo, y sus emociones eran iguales a las de su madre. Azar lo repudiaba.

Shira se estaba muriendo. Lilith la veía hacerlo.

Sentían tanta _vergüenza_…

* * *

_Mírenme, soy feliz_

_Entre las hojas que cantan_

_Cuando atraviesa el jardín,_

_El viento en monopatín._

Arella miraba como los ojos de Raven se iban cerrando de a poco, batallando contra el sueño para escuchar la canción.

_Cuando voy, a dormir_

_Cierro los ojos y sueño_

_Con el color de un país_

_Florecido para mí._

Su voz era suave y algo baja, pero tenía a su hija en brazos y ambas escuchaban perfectamente. La melodía era dulce y muy tranquila. Alumbrada por las velas, Arella se paseaba lentamente por la habitación de Raven, siguiendo la canción, desplazándose suavemente y arrullando a Raven junto a ella.

_Yo no soy un bailarín_

_Porque me gusta quedarme,_

_Quieto en la tierra y sentir_

_Que mis pies tienen raíz._

Los ojos violeta oscuro de la niña consiguieron abrirse del todo, aunque sin perder la expresión somnolienta, y miraron como su madre seguía cantando.

_Una vez estudié_

_En un librito de yuyo_

_Cosas que solo yo sé_

_Y que nunca olvidaré._

"-Nunca, jamás la voy a olvidar.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre no era demasiado apegada a mí. De vez en cuando tenia tiempo y me cantaba eso. Siempre voy a recordarlo.

-Cántamela. La canción. Tampoco quiero olvidarlo.

Él la miró, esos ojos tan raros y hermosos le rogaban que le hiciera caso. Como siempre. Era imposible resistírsele, menos aun cuando los parpados de Ángela estaban rojos por el llanto"

_Aprendí, que una nuez_

_Es arrugada y viejita_

_Pero que puede ofrecer,_

_Mucha, mucha, mucha miel._

_Del jardín, soy duende fiel_

_Cuando una flor está triste, _

_La pinto con un pincel_

_Y le toco el cascabel._

_Soy guardián y doctor_

_De una pandilla de flores_

_Que juegan al dominó,_

_Y después le da la tos._

_Por aquí, anda Dios_

_Con regadera de lluvia_

_O disfrazado de sol_

_Asomado a su balcón._

_Yo no soy un gran señor, _

_Pero en mi cielo de tierra_

_Cuido el tesoro mejor: _

_Mucho, mucho, mucho amor._

Arella, perdida en difusos recuerdos, terminó el último verso con la voz apagándose de a poco, mientras iba en dirección a la cuna. Recostó a una dormida Raven allí y la observó un momento.

Su pijama constaba de un body blanco con botoncitos sobre todo el torso. Sus pequeños pies quedaban dentro de la prenda también. Tomó un piecito en sus manos con suavidad y lo acarició. El rostro de Raven estaba en calma, sus ojos, destacaban aún cerrados por las tupidas pestañas negras. Sus mejillas gorditas y sus labios entreabiertos se veían calientes y relajados. Ambas amaban la música antes de dormir.

Por un momento Ángela deseó que alguien la tomara despacio por los hombros y deslizara sus manos hasta su cintura, abrazándola, y que mirara a la niña junto a ella. Su iamginación era tan trillada…

Intentó olvidar el pensamiento enfocándose en lo que tenia tantas ganas de hacer. Nunca lo había hecho realmente y no sabía si sería tan fácil como era en los libros. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Raven.

Salió de la habitación de su hija y se encontró con la puerta, justo enfrente, de la habitación de Azar. Pero la mujer no estaba allí dentro, si no en su despacho, como Arella lo llamaba. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y caminó por el Templo hasta la zona donde se trataban los "negocios": la sala de conferencias, el centro de debate de los ministros, el despacho de Azar y más cosas que a ella no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Caminó y caminó, en eso lugares las paredes eran muchísimo más bajas y le daban la sensación de estar en algún lugar de Asia: las paredes con el aspecto de ser de papel, las puertas corredizas…

Todo estaba a oscuras, la luz provenía de las ventanas a un lado del pasillo. Hasta que vió la luz de las velas, en el lugar donde estaba Azar. Estaba _muy_ asustada. Pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Apenas tuvo la puerta frente a ella, la corrió con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara. Con sus poderes la dejó abierta. Estaba por gritar cuando Azar habló.

-Ya sé lo que vienes a decir, Arella. Por favor, siéntate – estaba sentada en el suelo, arrodillada, su escritorio era muy bajo. Arella pensó que era ridículo.

-¿Para qué? ¿para "hablar racionalmente", como la última vez?

-Dudo que a eso pueda llamársele "ser racional", ya que tenias un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Esa no fue la última vez que lo hablamos! Me bautizaste y me prometiste formalmente que...

-¡YA SÉ LO QUE TE PROMETÍ!- gritó Azar, levantándose de su lugar, separada de Arella sólo por la mesa.

-¿ENTONCES QUÉ TE PASA? Dijiste que íbamos a estar tranquilas, dijiste que nadie nos iba a molestar. Me cambié de nombre, de nacionalidad, abandoné mi antigua vida ¡bajo una promesa ABSURDA! Dijiste que nos ibas a proteger. ¿Y qué obtengo? ¡A los dos días de nacer mi hija, aparece TRIGON!

-Arella, ¿qué quieres que haga? Él es un demonio, si ya te encontró lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que venga y se lleve a Raven. Si tan solo me hicieras caso y…

-¡¿Hacerte caso?! ¡Por Dios! ¿Entonces como llamas a lo que hice, cuando te seguí aquí, cuando simplemente confié en ti? ¿Crees que eso fue una estupidez, y no fue _hacerte caso_? Si es así, ¡Mejor debería arreglarlo, e irme! Estar aquí contigo, o sola, no tendrá diferencia.

-ÁNGELA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS? ERES TÚ LA QUE LO HA ESTADO EVITANDO, SIMPLEMENTE POR EGOISMO. ES TU CULPA POR HACER COMO SI NO ME ESCUCHARAS. A Raven CASI LA MATAN, POR TÚ CULPA.

Arella se quedó en silencio, en parte porque tenía razón y en parte porque no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Y por la mía, claro, al hacerte caso y no actuar por la fuerza- continuó Azar.

Arella comenzó a salir de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta, tomó el marco de madera, sin mirar a Azar.

-Está bien, lo hará. Pero voy a estar ahí con ella. Intentaré no molestar, será solo por el primer día.

-Estén listas a las seis.

-De acuerdo.

Ángela fue a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir, mañana sería un largo día. Era obvio que Azar comenzaría por lo difícil, y el primer día de clases _de verdad_ de Raven no sería la excepción.

* * *

_**N/A: la canción es de María Elena Walsh, mi escritora favorita de mi infancia. La amo. Seguramente incluiré más canciones de ella aquí, ya que mi niñez fue marcada por sus cuentos, sus poesías, sus canciones. Y es mucho más fácil imaginarme esto si invoco recuerdos míos. ¿Alguien más la conoce?**_

_**Apareció Brunito, ¿lo notaron? Se me ocurrió de la nada, tenía pensado que entrara en el cap. 14, más o menos…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**TsakumiPrincess: Hey Hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias. Si, es verdad, aún no tiene razones para odiarlo. Pero pronto, pronto será adolescente y como todos los adolescentes se peleará con Trigon porque este no la dejará salir de noche xD. Nah, va a ser mucho más serio que eso.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: ¡Gracias! Me gustó escribir es parte jeje, es genial que te gustara. Gracias por seguirme y comentar, no sabes cuanto significa :)**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¿Cómo que no entendiste nada? Mmm… después de la "traducción", se dieron las buenas noches. "Ly" significaría "papá". Y lo otro, que ahora no me acuerdo, es el nombre de Raven, que significa "princesa". Me imaginé que, como todo el mundo, los demonios tienen otro idioma. Y que lo llevan en la sangre, por eso Raven ya sabe hablar. Ahora falta que aprenda español así todos la entienden jeje.**_

_**Nata Negra: Oh, la verdad ya me estaba deprimiendo, pero entonces vi tu review :D! Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo, a veces debo taparme los ojos y los oídos para poder dormir después… La verdad desde ahora algunos capítulos serán mucho más tranquilos, quiero mostrar momentos cotidianos y tiernos, espero conseguirlo -.- Pero el fic no perderá lo dramático, no te hagas problema.**_

_**Gracias a darkraven24601, me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**Si leen esto (que yo SÉ que me leen, no se crean que pasan desapercibidos), dejenme un review, ¡es gratis, en serio! En fin, gracias, chicas, por apoyarme y seguir leyendo. Les mando un beso enorme, bonitas! (a la gente tierna le digo "Bonito" o "Bonita", es normal en mí así que no se asuten...)**_

_**BB.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Hola Hola! Actualizo hoy porque puede que mañana no esté en mi casa como siempre. Esto es suuuper hiper largo. Espero no aburrir a nadie.**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

* * *

Raven observó el parque frente a sí. Parecía mentira, ayer había corrido la sangre en el mismo lugar y hoy los niños jugaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Y de verdad se divertían. Gritaban, corrían, se reían. Raven escuchó una risa cantarina y se rió también. Lejos, muy lejos, en la otra punta de Azarath, una taza de cristal se rompió.

Beth, la dueña de la risa contagiosa, escuchó a Raven. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con otros niños hechiceros. La bebé estaba en el límite de las Puertas del Templo, con un vestido de gasa blanco muy bonito, y el cabello peinado en una media coleta, lo poco que tenía apenas alcanzaba para aquél peinado. Sus brazos estaban al sol, al igual que sus piernas. Aquél día el sol calentaba mucho, la nieve se había derretido. Pero los sentidos de Katrina habían anunciado que dentro de poco el invierno volvería.

Por ahora ella quería jugar. Y Raven se veía con ganas de jugar, con aquellos raros ojos mirando muy abiertos como otros niños corrían exaltados. Se acercó al Templo, y se quedó mirándola un poco al pie de las escaleras antes de hablarle.

-Hola – dijo, muy alegre. La saludó con la mano. Raven movió su cabeza hacia ella, sus labios formaron una O e hizo un sonido extraño.

Betzabeth subió las escaleras, apenas si se sentía intimidada por la grandeza de aquél lugar. Sus ropas eran algo viejas y estaban manchadas, eran lo que usaba para jugar. Tenía unos pantalones negros, remera y una camisa arremangada verde oscuro. El viento sopló un poco, ella se molestó y un tomó una liga para atarse el pelo negro en una cola muy alta.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos hace unos días. Te ves muy linda- sonrió- . Bah, no creo que entiendas mucho. ¿Quieres jugar? – Subió los escalones que le quedaban y se sentó enfrente de la niña, que la miraba, prestándole tanta atención que a Beth le causaba gracia-. Tu cabello es muy bonito, ¿puedo tocarlo? Mira, ten esto – le tendió una de las pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas, llamativa y de color amarillo-. La hice yo, ¿te gusta?

Raven la tomó y soltó una risa. Se puso a jugar con la pulsera, moviéndola y mirándola por todos los lados. Beth alargó una mano hacia ella. Estaba por tocar las hebras violetas cuando escuchó unos gritos y se sobresaltó.

-¡Arella! ¡Ya basta! Se nos hace tarde, por el amor de mi madre. No vamos a una fiesta de disfraces, ¡ya decídete, mujer!

-Lo intento, lo intento, Azar. Pero no tenemos nada para Raven. Ya entendí tu punto, pero tampoco es cuestión de que le pongamos botas militares a mi niña, no vamos ni a la guerra ni a una excursión por el Amazonas.

-¡Por Azar! Hay algo perfecto para esto, Arella, ya te lo dije, se llaman "vendajes blancos". No es muy complicado, la verdad. Nunca un azarathiano se ha roto el pie por culpa de ellos, y si no sabes atar un nudo yo te enseño – No hubo contestación -. Decidido, Rae-Rae va a usar los vendajes. ¿Rae-rae? Arella, ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ TU HIJA?!

-¡Raven!

Beth soltó una carcajada. Tanto problema por una prenda. Ella llevaba zapatillas, un artículo humano comprado en el mercado de los inmigrantes humanos. A su padre le fascinaban aquellas cosas. Raven escuchó como la llamaban y miró dentro del Templo. Luego no le dio importancia, se acercó un poco más a Betzabeth y señaló las pulseras. Ella, en vez de dárselas, dio un grito.

-¡Señora Arella, Raven está por aquí!

Arella y Azar llegaron corriendo, la primera muy alterada y la segunda haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Usaba bastón. Beth se quedó muda de repente.

-Oh, Beth, Gracias, querida – Arella tomó a Raven en brazos, le sonrió muy contenta a la otra niña, que no pudo hacer más que apartar sus ojos de aquél bastón y mirarla con una mueca que no podía pasar por sonrisa. Arella no preguntó nada, Betzabeth era casi una extraña. Le habían enseñado a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás a los golpes.

-De nada, señora. ¿A dónde van?

-A ninguna parte. Pero la mujer aquí a mi lado insistió en arreglar a Raven como si la fueran a coronar reina del parque o algo parecido – contestó Azar. Beth soltó una risa, ya casi olvidándose del _bastón._

-Bueno, que tengan un lindo día, señoras. ¡Adiós Raven! Espero que podamos jugar juntas pronto.

Arella asintió y Beth se fue, sacudiendo la mano. En ese momento un chico de su misma edad se acercó a las escaleras, luciendo enfadado.

-Betzabeth,¡ te estábamos esperando! No se vale quedarse a cuidar el lugar…- Beth, al verlo, corrió al lugar donde había estado contando y lo tocó.

-¡Piedra libre para Zachary! Perdiste, perdiste….

Arella, Raven y Azar entraron al Templo.

* * *

Arella se sentó en la baldosa fría, y tiritó. Azar estaba frente a ella, y Raven a su lado. Las mayores estaban en posición de loto, la menor parecía a punto de salir a gatear.

-Raven, presta atención – la llamó Azar - . Debes estar así, ¿entiendes? Así – le mostró la posición y junto con Arella lograron que se sentara y juntara las plantas de los pies. Sus manitos se apoyaron en sus rodillas, imitando a su mentora y a su madre.

-¡Muy bien, bonita! – la felicitó Ángela. Azar le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Una de las condiciones para aceptar su presencia en la primera clase "de verdad" de Raven era "¡MANTÉN EL PICO CERRADO!", como le había gritado Azar esa mañana. Se encogió y miró hacia abajo.

-Bien, ahora, cálmate. Respira – Azar inspiró y exhaló con movimientos exagerados. Raven hizo lo mismo.

Continuaron con lo mismo por algunos minutos. Raven era increíblemente paciente para ser una niña pequeña todavía. Cuando Azar pensó que estaba lo suficientemente calmada, le dio nuevas instrucciones.

Estaban "en" el Templo. Se podría decir que eso era el patio. Había tréboles, pasto y hierbas por todo el suelo. Ellas estaban sobre un piso, en medio de toda la naturaleza. Debajo, a algunos metros, estaba el lugar donde aguardaban los condenados. Bajo tierra, por supuesto. A algunos metros, la roca terminaba abruptamente. Un arroyo corría cerca de las baldosas.

-A este lugar lo llamo "Arroyo calmo". Les voy a contar porqué. Cuando era niña, muy niña, de tu edad Raven, mi madre me trajo aquí para aprender a meditar "en serio". Yo no quería hacerlo, quería estar con mi mejor amiga para jugar, quería usar mis muñecos. Cuando comenzamos, yo no aguanté por mucho tiempo, así que mi madre me tuvo paciencia y nos fuimos a hacer otras cosas. Lo mismo pasó al dia siguiente, y al dia siguiente, pasaron los años y yo no aprendía a meditar. Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre murió. Mi madre lo quería mucho. Entonces, al mismísimo dia siguiente de su fallecimiento, mi abuela Azar me trajo aquí y me dijo que íbamos a meditar. Yo no quise. Entonces ella señaló el arroyo, y dijo que me fijara en él. Sin que me diera cuenta, me tomó por las piernas y el agua, siempre tan tranquila, se embraveció en olas gigantescas, conmigo sobre ellas, y Azar sosteniéndome a duras penas. Cuando mi garganta comenzó a dolerme de tanto gritar, mi abuela me soltó y me dijo:

-Fue un accidente. Pudiste morir como tu papá. Ahora, meditemos sobre esto, futura suma sacerdotisa de Azarath.

¿Lo entendieron?

Raven se quedó callada, lo que era de esperarse, y Arella también. Azar puso cara de incredulidad. Las aguas del arroyo se arremolinaron, subieron y se asentaron sobre las cabezas de las pelivioletas.

-¡Entendimos!- gritó Arella, algo asustada.

- ¡Miucca wa! – gritó Raven, muy alejada del estado de su madre, ella aplaudía y sonreía. El agua temblaba ante las risas de la niña, por lo que Azar tuvo que dejarla de nuevo en su lugar.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos. Escucha el agua del arroyo, pequeña Rae-Rae. Escucha y respiiiira…Cierra los ojos.

Raven cerró los ojos. Se calmó al instante. Todo estaba tan en calma que el agua era el único sonido, fuera quedaban los niños gritando en la plaza, Beth, Lilith, los pájaros cantores se silenciaban junto con ellas.

Sentía el calor del sol a sus espaldas, el aire quieto, el olor fresco del pasto. No sentía hambre, cansancio o aburrimiento. Sentía todo y a la vez nada. No sentía su cuerpo, sentía la textura de las rocas en su danza interminable con el agua cristalina. Veía a través del agua con los ojos cerrados, veía el sol directamente y no le dolía. Escuchaba el silencio.

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más suave. Todo iba bien hasta que una bestia de terror rugió. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada por el ruido, una de las baldosas del borde se partió en dos.

Azar y Arella la miraban, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Siro?- preguntó, con voz asustada. Como de costumbre, ellas no le contestaron, sino que le hicieron otras preguntas.

-¿Tienes hambre, lindura?- preguntó su madre. La tomó en brazos y se bajó el escote de su vestido blanco, para dejarle ver el pezón. Lo tomó. Eso tenía más sentido, era su estómago quien rugía, no una cosa fea -. ¿Molesta si paramos un poco?

* * *

Un poco más tarde, ya era pasado el mediodía y se encontraban en la biblioteca del Templo. Habían meditado seis horas, para el asombro de Arella y la alegría de Azar, quien, aunque creía que haber tomado de cabeza a Arella habría sido la mar de divertido, no querría habérselo hecho a Raven. Estaba aprendiendo bien, hasta ahora.

Ahora Azar estaba frente a una pizarra verde, tenía infinidad de tizas en el borde y un borrador. Había sacado varios libros y los había puesto en la mesa en la que estaban las otras dos mujeres. Raven estaba sentada sobre la mesa y Arella en una silla. A Raven las sillas para bebé le causaban "alergia psicológica", como lo llamaba Azar. La comprendía perfectamente. Además ella y Arella se sentían capaces de sostenerla si se caía.

Escribía y escribía, la pizarra era bastante grande y de forma rectangular. Los símbolos, según explicó después, eran letras azarathianas. Les dio cuadernos a Raven y Arella y ellas los copiaron. Era fácil, cada símbolo era una letra del español. Arella lo había aprendido a medias hacía unos meses. Solo había que memorizar.

-Ahora bien, hay algunas palabras que tienen sus propios símbolos aparte. "Azar", se escribe así. Azarath, así. Cada piedra loca de Azarath tiene un nombre propio – a medida que hablaba borraba el abecedario y copiaba cosas nuevas. Arella rió cuando dijo "piedra loca".

Arella se llevó libros para acostumbrarse al nuevo idioma. Raven se llevó a escondidas una tiza, pensando que se veía tan rica como la leche de su madre. Azar subió con ella y la dejó en el suelo de su habitación mientras llenaba unos papeles.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta abierta. Sarazade las miraba afablemente.

-Hola madre. Hola bonita – se acercó a Raven y jugó con su cabello, lo que le molestó, pero no dijo nada -. Te traje esto, Azar. Me lo pediste hace unos meses, ¿recuerdas? Recién ahora pude encontrarlo – traía un libro en las manos, ella y Azar comenzaron a hablar. Raven se aburrió al instante.

Comenzó a gatear, llegó hasta la puerta y miró hacia atrás. Azar y su hija seguían en lo suyo. Perfecto.

Atravesó el pasillo, hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras. Miró hacia atrás, las voces estaban olvidadas de ella. Era la oportunidad perfecta, la que venía esperando hace meses. Miró la escalera y soltó una risa. Comenzó a bajar.

* * *

Lilith estaba en su habitación, aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer más que jugar. No quería jugar. Sus manos no se sentían capaces de tomar ninguna muñeca. Salió del cuarto y caminó por los pasillos. No había demasiadas personas, la mayoría estaban meditando afuera, disfrutando del dia. Ella detestaba meditar.

Se dirigió al comedor del templo. Era un gran salón, también de aspecto oriental, con vista al jardín de atrás. Las mesas eran bajas, había que sentarse en unos almohadones sobre el piso. Lilith pasó de largo y fue a la cocina. Había varias, pero una era la que compartían quienes vivían en el Templo. Saco unas galletas, recién hechas, de la alacena y las puso sobre una mesada que había en el medio. Arrastró una silla y lo uso para subirse a la mesa, sentarse, y comenzar a comer.

Raven, mientras tanto, gateaba por los pasillos, sin cruzarse con nadie. Había superado con éxito la prueba de la escalera, lo que había estado intentando por lo que parecía bastante tiempo (solo unas semanas, desde que comenzó a gatear), y quería hacer algo más. Miraba todo a su alrededor, maravillándose por lo grande que todo se veía al no estar en brazos de Arella.

De pronto, un olor capto su atención. Lo conocía, era eso que comían los mayores. Ella no quería probar ni loca esa comida, pero le daba curiosidad, ya que todos los mayores estaban afuera. Gateó y gateó hasta el comedor, la puerta de este siempre estaba abierta. Se asomó y fue hasta la cocina, otra puerta abierta a la derecha. Un pasillo pequeño, y ahí estaba.

¡La niña! Era Lilith, Lilith estaba sentada sobre la mesada comiendo galletas todavía calientes. Raven se sentó, algo cohibida, y la espió por el borde de la pared.

Lilith sintió un ruido detrás y se dio vuelta. Raven la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Esos ojos violetas intenso, llenos de inocencia y a la vez de inteligencia. Se daba cuenta, Raven realmente se daba cuenta de que la molestaba estando allí, pensaba Lilith. Raven, abusando de su tranquilidad, se acercó a la mesada y volvió a sentarse, siempre mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se había servido un gran vaso de leche para acompañar las galletas. Sin saber porque, simplemente llevada por el odio que le inspiraban esos ojos violetas, tomó el vaso, y volcó la mitad de su contenido sobre la cabeza de Raven.

La niña bajo rápidamente la cabeza, cerro muy fuerte los ojos, mientras su boca se abría, en una mueca de disgusto y miedo. Recordó como Azar había puesto el agua del arroyo sobre su cabeza unas horas antes. Estaba empapada.

Su vestido chorreaba, al igual que su cabello, la piel la tenía rara, como grasosa, y los ojos le molestaban. Se los secó, a duras penas, pues sus manos también estaban mojadas. Cuando pudo volver a ver, Lilith seguía viéndola a ella. La miraba, desde lo alto, se veía tan lejana y tan mayor que ella. La rubia movió los labios, pero ella oyó su voz distorsionaba. Sus orejas también estaban llenas de aquel líquido.

-Vete. Fuera.

Apenas si había entendido lo que le decía. Pero captó el sentimiento. Comenzó a gatear, fuera de la cocina y el comedor. Atravesó de nuevo los pasillos, sin perderse una sola vez, y subió por las escaleras. Llegó a su habitación, donde Arella revolvía almohadas y almohadones tirados por el suelo.

-¿Ly ma? – preguntó. Arella se dio vuelta al escuchar su voz, corrió hacia ella y la alzó.

-¡Raven! ¿Dónde estabas, pequeña bandida? ¡Te estaba buscando! Por Azar, ¡No vuelvas a irte de esa forma!... ¡estás toda mojada! ¿Eso es leche?

Había mojado a su madre también. Arella la vió por todos lados, para asegurarse de que no era orina, antes de bajar apresurada las escaleras. Azar la vió bajar desde su habitación y las siguió, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber descuidado a Raven.

Arella casi trotó hasta el mismo pasillo donde estaba la puerta del comedor, pero antes entró en un cuarto lleno de objetos de repuesto de todo tipo, encontró unas toallas y comenzó a limpiar a Raven y a sí misma, maldiciéndose por haber escogido justo ese dia para lavar las toallas que había en el cuarto de su hija. Pero ya estaba, tendría que cambiarse de túnica. De Raven ni hablar, estaba tan mojada como si se hubiese zambullido en una piscina. Tan preocupada estaba, recordando la vez en la que a ella la bañaron con refresco a la salida del colegio, que no escucho los gritos en la cocina hasta que Azar salió del cuarto corriendo.

-¡Lilly, no respires! ¡Lo vas a tragar! Xiomara, haz que Lilith expulse…

Arella entró en la cocina, para ver a dos ministras, Lucila y Xiomara, ayudando a Lilith a que no se ahogara con algo. Xiomara tenía el torso de la niña entre sus brazos, y apretaba. Lilith se veía muy roja. Lucila, ya desesperada, movió las manos, siguiendo el recorrido de la garganta de la rubia, hasta que esta tosió y una tiza salió de su cuerpo.

Arella, para molestia de su hija, no se quedó a escuchar como Lilith relataba que la tiza estaba en su vaso de leche, por lo que no vió que era la misma que Azar había usado para escribir el abecedario ese mismo dia. Azar si lo escuchó, además de ver el recorrido casi imperceptible de leche que había en el suelo, desde la cocina hasta comienzos de la escalera.

Se rió un poco, luego más y más fuerte, hasta formar una carcajada estruendosa. Las ministras la miraban como si estuviera completamente loca. Lilith simplemente estaba confundida. El estómago comenzó a dolerle de tanto reír, soltó su bastón y se sostuvo en la mesada. Al cabo de unos minutos se calmó un poco, se levantó y caminó fuera, en dirección a la habitación de Raven, pero aún sin terminar de reír.

* * *

Seguía con una sonrisa por la noche, cuando estaban las tres de nuevo en el patio, meditando.

-Azar, ¿Qué significa "Azarath Metrion Zhintos?

-¿Azar?

-¡¿Azar?!

-Calma, mujer, estaba pensando.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué significa?

-Argh, no me vengas con preguntas, Arella. Me estaba divirtiendo aquí dentro – se dió un golpecito en la sien.

La verdad era que no lo sabía, pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, que desde ahora quizá debería esforzarse mucho para no molestar demasiado a las locas de violeta que tenía frente a ella, puesto que no quería atragantarse con una tiza al tomar su te matutino. Quizá solo debería preocuparse por Raven, ¿pero quién sabía? Quizá el espíritu vengativo era algo propio de los Roth.

Soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo. Arella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Azar, ¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada, mujer, cálmate un poco.

-Pero, ¿Qué sucede…

-Ya basta, sigamos con la meditación, mujeres.

Arella no dejó de mirarla con cara rara hasta que se fueron a dormir.

* * *

_**N/A: Ok, la verdad la parte del Arroyo medio como que no me convence como quedó. Me gusta la historia de Azar, pero creo que debí desarrollarla mejor. Pero si lo hacía, sería demasiado aburrido. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Mmm, por si no lo entendieron, Azar se reía porque Raven se enfadó con Lilith, se vengó, y para ella no había posibilidad de que la rubia muriera o que algo malo le pasara por culpa de Raven y su tiza. Simplemente le causó gracia que Raven sepa defenderse, siendo tan pequeña, además de que le pareció una buena broma, considerando lo que hizo Lilly. Lo aclaro porque creo que mi forma de decir algunas cosas es algo complicada, por lo que pasó en el cap. Anterior.**_

_**Bjlauri: Ay, no sé qué decirte. Te mandé un PM, espero que haya aclarado tus dudas un poco. Gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y lo mejor es ver que rinde frutos.**_

_**NataNegra: hahaha, me sale sin pensar xD Simplemente, disfruto tanto de escribir que cuando tengo ganas de hacerlo no paro hasta que mi espalda duele por estar sentada y mis ojos arden por tanta computadora… Bueno, la edad de Raven es de cinco meses. No, la verdad yo también me hago un lío con eso, vivo preguntándole a mi mamá cuando hacen las cosas los bebés y todo eso… Si, la idea es que Raven está mucho más aventajada que los otros niños, justamente porque es un demonio. Prácticamente puede cuidarse sola, porque ¿Quién va a cuidar a un demonio bebé? Ya sabes, viviendo con otros demonios, no creo que sus padres se hagan muy responsables del niño. Y ella gatea, bueno, porque yo necesitaba que se moviera sin supervisión y porque algunos bebés sí comienzan a esa edad.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Jeje, ¡qué bien que te gustara Bruno! Muy bien, muy bien! Lilly le tiene bronca por lo que pasó con Shira. La escena de la leche fue para demostrarlo. Fue otra de las explosiones de las que hablamos xD Pf, no sabes cuanto me reconforta saber que tuvo el efecto deseado, yo quería que sintieran algo de empatía por ella.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: Me parece que no entendiste… Shira intentó matar a Raven porque su ascendencia demoníaca le causaba miedo, terror, repulsión. Oh, que bien! Me encantó escribir la canción xD**_

_**J Todd lives: Y volverá a aparecer, más adelante, que bien que te gustara ;)**_

_**Bueno, será hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias, chicas (las de arriba) por comentar :) me alegra mucho que la historia les guste. Cuídense, espero que la semana les vaya requete super hiper bien.**_

_**BB.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: Estoy empezando a comprender a los autores de las historias que sigo. Cuando publican capítulos cortos, dan ganas de partirlos a la mitad (Sorry, pero admitan, como lectores y como escritores, que es la verdad…¬¬). Pero, qué se yo, ahora yo también lo hago y me dan ganas de **_**matarme**_**. Y eso que le tenía un cariño especial a este capi…**_

_**Bueno, no me voy a poner a maldecir acá. Enjoy =)…**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Meses después.**_

-Eso. Eso, eso, ¡vas bien! Despacio, despacio… ¡Bien!

Raven miró a su madre con algo de miedo. Se sentía muy insegura, ponerse de pie era algo muy nuevo. Pero la adrenalina corría carreras por sus venas, y algo dentro de ella quería hacerlo también. Sus pies sentían el suelo, ya que estaban solo protegidos por las vendas de tela blanca.

Estaban en la plaza. No había nadie a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas apenas estaban desayunando. Todas las flores estaban florecidas, los arboles estaban tan verdes que alegraban el día de cualquiera. Y Arella, para ella que los colores estuvieran algo apagados por la inexistente luz de sol, no arruinaban el recuerdo que se estaba formando en su mente.

Raven estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Su cabello violeta caía, lacio, en una mata algo despeinada hasta las orejas. Tenía una expresión entre excitada y asustada, su mirada iba de las baldosas a los ojos de Arella. Sus piernas iban cada vez más derechas, pero su torso estaba algo inclinado, como aferrándose al suelo lo poco que podía. Tenía un conjunto que a Arella le recordaba los que usaban quienes practicaban artes marciales: blanco, con una camisa hasta la cadera, pantalones holgados y un cinto del mismo color.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente erguido, su semblante se iluminó. Perdió todo el miedo. Raven se sentía capaz de volar. Sus ojos se abrieron, las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

Pero no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Contuvo las ganas de reír por la felicidad ¡estaba de pie! Se vió los pies, enfundados en los vendajes. Sus manos no estaban agarradas a nada, estaba parada por sí sola. Alzó la mirada y vió los brazos de su madre, a la espera, conteniéndose como ella, para no gritar. Movió el pie derecho con lentitud, se alzó unos centímetros en el aire ¡en el aire! Y luego volvió al suelo, algo más alejado del pie izquierdo, dando un pisotón, con fuerza. Raven lo miró un momento. Alzó el pie izquierdo. Y luego el pie derecho.

Alcanzó los brazos de Arella, que la tomaron de las axilas y la alzó dando vueltas en el aire, mientras una sonrisa se extendía, triunfante, feliz, orgullosa, por su rostro blanco. Los ojos le brillaban.

-¡Rae, caminaste! Ya caminas, mi bebé hermoso ya camina – Arella acercó el rostro de su hija al suyo, la piel de la punta de sus narices se juntó un momento -. Estás tan grande... ¡Ya caminas! Ven, vamos a bailar.

Sentó a Raven en su cintura, una de sus manos se unió con la de la niña, y comenzaron a girar, mientras Arella cantaba una alegre canción de niños. Sus pies saltaban de un lado a otro, mientras Raven se balanceaba sobre ella.

"_La naranja se pasea, de la sala al comedor._

_No me tire con cuchillo,_

_Tíreme con tenedor._

_Monolizo en la cocina, con una paciencia china,_

_La tomaba dia a dia,_

_La naranja no aprendía,_

_Monolizo con rigor, al fin la empujó un poquito,_

_Y dió su primer pasito, la naranja sin error"_

_-_Mi hermosa naranja, ya has dado tu primer paso – dijo, con la voz a punto de romperse por el llanto. Sus ojos no daban abasto al demostrar la alegría, en opinión de Raven, que sentía que estaba en brazos de un volcán a punto de estallar. ¡Azar!, que las emociones de su madre quemaban.

- Pf, aflójale un poco mujer, que no quiero que me quemes a la niña.

Al escuchar la voz de Azar, Arella se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que había en Raven. Su hija no quería irse, pero sentía como algo quería salir dentro de ella, algo que lastimaría a las dos mujeres a su lado. Siempre lo sentía al estar con su madre, al sentir como las emociones de esta querían entrar dentro de sí misma, y no creía que las personas lo hicieran a propósito, pero al menos podían ser como Azar y _respirar_ al estar cerca de ella. Al menos ahora que Azar había venido a buscarla, comenzaría la parte del día donde la mayor parte del mundo no la molestaba, donde estaban solos ella y lo que los mayores llamaban aire.

Azar lo llamaba paz.

Lo que más lamentaba de meditar era que Arella nunca estaba con ella. Lo admitía, el aire entraba en su cuerpo con más facilidad cuando su madre se encontraba lejos, pero a veces, solo a veces, sentía un vacío en el estómago muy grande, que no se llenaba con alimento, con aire, o con meditación. Pero el vacío se hacía cada vez más pequeño con el pasar de los días. Presentía que era algo malo, aunque estaba aliviada de poder tragar saliva sin molestias.

-Ya vámonos, Rae-Rae. Es hora de… - comenzó Azar, con voz calma, pero su rostro se veía cansado, y daba la impresión de que muy cerca de la superficie, se asomaba su mal genio. Aquél que Arella no había visto nunca, por lo que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que su joven hija sí.

Por eso, sin pensarlo siquiera, interrumpió a la sacerdotisa.

-¡AZAR! ¡Debo contarte algo! ¡Raven ya sabe caminar! ¡Acaba de dar TRES PASOS! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Fue tan… hermosa, tan tierna, ¡mi pequeña naranja SABE CAMINAR! ¿Qué no es….

- Arella.

-…lo más lindo que has escuchado?- Arella se quedó a la espera, pero al ver la expresión de Azar, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-Dame a "tu naranja", por favor, que no tengo un buen día y meditar me iría como anillo al dedo.

-¿Un buen día?- Ángela miró al cielo con desconcierto. El sol no había salido aún, por lo que el cielo estaba celeste oscuro, y los colores se veían algo oscuros todavía -. El día apenas si comienza, no son ni las cinco y media. ¡Es de madrugada! – se hubiera quedando viéndola incrédula, si no fuera por la actitud de asesina que mostraba Azar -. De acuerdo, toma a Raven. Suerte – lo último se los deseó de corazón. Cuando Azar tenía unos de sus días malos, de verdad la pasaba mal. Al menos eso era lo que había oído.

Azar se dio la vuelta, apenas si escuchando el comentario de la pelivioleta, con Raven en los brazos, y caminó rumbo al patio del Templo. La plaza terminaba en varios árboles que crecían juntos, como medianera. Pasó por entre dos de ellos, y los adoquines cambiaron por pasto. El horizonte se veía oscuro todavía.

En vez de ir hacia el Arroyo calmo, se paró en un espacio construido hacía poco, paralelo a las puertas del Templo: habían escalones como los de la entrada y columnas, debajo agregaron más baldosas para la meditación. Sentó a Raven en lo más alejado, al borde junto al pasto, y se sentó frente a ella. Entre medio de ambas había un jarrón. Raven lo conocía. Le tenía miedo.

El jarrón era de gundué, un material azarathiano, utilizado solo para cosas sin uso importante, para adornos. El gundué era en extremo delgado, brillante, y filoso al romperse. Podía pintarse con facilidad y era realmente bonito. El jarrón en cuestión estaba pintado de escarlata, y tenía dibujos en rojo, marrón, y naranja pálido de distintos tipos de flores, con detalles en negro y blanco. Para Raven, el jarrón había perdido todo lo que tenía de bonito.

El entrenamiento que Azar ponía en práctica desde hacía ya varios meses, consistía en que Raven meditara junto al jarrón. Primero, había logrado que los objetos que explotaran estuvieran cerca, y ya no había habido reportes de azarathinos con vajillas destruidas. Ahora, intentaba que ningún objeto se rompiera en lo posible. Aquél jarrón había aguantado ya dos meses sin siquiera una rajadura. Azar estaba muy orgullosa, pero aquél día lo único que sentía era enojo. Meditar era algo urgente.

-Relájate. Recuerda, blanco. Solo blanco.

Raven cerró los ojos con lentitud. La sola presencia de Azar frente a ella le hacía sentir segura. Respiraba, respiraba. Todo lo que hacía: respirar. Su mente estaba libre de pensamientos. El jarrón no estaba allí, el pasto no estaba allí, el templo era solo un lejano recuerdo enterrado entre los recovecos de su mente. Su piel, la sentía calentarse, sus ojos, los sentía mirar, todo a su alrededor. El viento apenas si soplaba, recitando bella música en sus oídos.

Un mechón de cabello voló junto con la repentina brisa, acariciando su piel. Raven lo sintió como una suave pluma. Unas aves montaron vuelo en el cielo, sus sombras pasaron por encima del rostro de la niña, su canto la arrulló como la voz de Arella solía hacerlo. Pero no sentía sueño. Solo respiraba.

Fuera de la meditación de Raven, con el paso de las horas el sol cambiaba de lugar. Primero, se asomó por entre la roca en la que estaban, justo frente al Arroyo calmo. Fue subiendo y subiendo, lentamente. Los animales despertaron, los pájaros cantaron, las mariposas volaron de repente, todas juntas, entre las dos estatuas que eran Azar y Raven, mientras Arella miraba, desayunando en el comedor. El sol subía y subía. Arella terminó y salió del comedor para adentrarse en los infinitos pasillos del Templo.

Azar, contraria a lo que le habían enseñado y a lo que ella enseñaba a la niña frente a sí, pensaba. Pensaba y pensaba y pensaba, para ella el tiempo sí pasaba por el simple hecho de su estado de exaltación. Mañana alguien vendría, mañana el resto de su vida tomaría uno u otro rumbo, ambos definitivos.

Todo podía cambiar, o todo podría seguir igual.

Y no dependía de ella. Eso era lo que la ponía con ganas de tirar a todo Azarath debajo de las piedras locas y luego aplastarlos con ellas.

Pero, paciencia, paciencia, aire y meditación eran todo lo que tenía, así que ella iba a aprovecharlo.

El aire que se detenía, el sol que no molestaba, el silencio.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Raven era capaz de escuchar su propio corazón pero no lo hacía. Porque él estaba en silencio. Todo estaba tan quieto y en calma, como en un buen sueño.

_Silencio…_

Y más silencio, más calma. Inspiración, fuerte, profunda y tranquila, por la nariz. Exhalación, lenta y controlada, por la boca.

Ojos cerrados.

_Y silencio…_

_Y más silencio…_

-¡AZAR, RAVEN, ES HORA DEL ALMUERZO! ¡ENTREN!

Bueno, ahora adiós a mi jarrón, pensó la suma sacerdotisa de Azarath más desesperanzada que nunca y cabreada con su hija Sarazade.

En efecto, Raven abrió los ojos tan de golpe que le dolió, se veían muy grandes y sorprendidos. Pareció despertar de una pesadilla. El cuerpo se le contorsionó muy rápido, apenas un centímetro, y luego quedó duro, como a la espera de un ataque.

El jarrón se partió en millones de microscópicos pedazos.

Azar cubrió a ambas con energía blanca, para que el gundué no dibujara con sangre por la piel de ambas. Raven bajó la mirada instantáneamente, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Cuando los pedazos dejaron de caer, el escudo se deshizo y Azar se levantó.

-Quédate quieta-advirtió.

Raven seguía mirando el piso, la vergüenza le soplaba los ojos, haciendo que estos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era un desastre, y Azar se lo iba a hacer ver. ¿Qué le diría a su madre al ir a almorzar? ¡Había roto el jarrón de Azar!

La sacerdotisa juntó todo lo que quedaba del jarrón, y se quedó allí de pie, sin decir nada. Raven estaba más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Al fin, Azar levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus ropas rojas bailaron un momento, producto de las emociones de la niña. Miró los ojos de la niña, y su expresión cambió. Tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

¡Azar sonreía!

-Rae-Rae, me he estado olvidando de algo toda la mañana.

Raven no comprendía.

-¡Felicidades, pequeña! ¡Has aprendido a deslizarte por el mundo, ahora las piedras locas tienen dos pies más para sostener! – su sonrisa se había hecho más grande, la alegría y la serenidad estaban presentes en su rostro.

Raven no quería aceptarlo, lo que ella había hecho merecía algún tipo de castigo. Señaló con su dedo al jarrón dispuesto en un montoncito, sobre las baldosas.

-Toste, remma mi.

-Pero no fue tu culpa. No realmente. Ya le haremos pagar a ese reloj andante llamado Sarazade. Ahora ven- levantó a Raven en brazos, para arrepentirse después -. No, ¿Sabes qué? Quiero ver… como caminas – la dejó de pie sobre el suelo, y se agachó un poco para hablarle a los ojos. Los suyos y los de la niña demostraban mucha felicidad. Cuando Azar recordó que eso no estaba del todo bien, ya era tarde.

Raven se sentía inmensamente feliz. Así que, al instante después de sonreír, sus poderes hicieron saltar todas las hojas de las plantas de Azarath. _Todas_.

Cerca de allí había almendros en flor, sus pétalos rosa pálido saltaron, junto a las demás plantas, al mismo tiempo, con un ruido que a Azar le recordó a los que hacían los cañones al dispararse. Rosa, verde, pétalos de flores de los más diversos colores, todos subieron hasta lo alto del cielo, viéndose como estrellas, y luego cayeron muy lentamente, pareciendo confeti. Azar y Raven giraron sus cabezas al cielo y luego las bajaron para mirarse entre sí, mientras eran bañadas por pétalos brillantes y suaves.

Azar comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor…

Alargó la mano, y juntando varios pétalos, formó una rosa roja deslumbrante, joven y que desprendía un dulce aroma. Hizo una pequeña trenza en el cabello de Raven y puso a la rosa allí, sujetándola entre las hebras.

-Cualquier cosa, le echamos la culpa a Sarah –Raven sonrió.

CRACK.

Azar se resistió a mirar la columna que acababa de partirse en dos, sin embargo la detuvo con energía blanca, pero Raven si la vió, con aires de culpabilidad. La mujer suspiró, y sacó con cuidado la flor roja de los cabellos de la niña.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte dado esto.

Luego, se dio vuelta y estiró los brazos hacia la columna, intentando sostenerla. Casi podía escuchar a Arella gritándole

-¡AZAR!

Bueno, casi no, ya la escuchaba, y podía verla, saliendo a toda prisa del Templo, en dirección a ella, seguramente para golpearla por ser _tan exigente._

Pero si ella mal no recordaba, desde el punto de vista de Arella, Azar seguía en uno de sus días malos, por lo tanto era intocable. Antes de que la pelivioleta comenzara con los demás gritos, Raven y Azar hablaron.

-Co fiu Sarazade.

-Es todo culpa de Sarazade.

Luego, Azar tomó de la mano a su pequeña aprendiz y entraron en el Templo, con la columna ya arreglada y dejando a una Arella desconcertada detrás.

-Si nos disculpas, Arella, vamos a meditar unos minutos más antes de bajar a almorzar.

"Meditar".

Linda forma de expresarse, puesto que se pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos planeando como vengarse de Sarazade.

Azar olvidó, por el resto del día, sus problemas, gracias a la risa y a las metidas de pata de la semidemonia que estaba decidida a proteger.

Sus ojos se sentían tan bien.

Los ojos de Raven la hacían olvidar. Para Azar esa era la mejor de las virtudes.

La naranja estaba creciendo.

Realmente estaba creciendo.

Y Azar _siempre _estaría dispuesta a proteger esos ojos.

* * *

_**N/A: Todavía no puedo decidirme, si este capítulo es un completo asco, o si debe ser mi mayor orgullo en la vida. ¿Me darían su opinión? Quise darle protagonismo al Azar-Raven que tanto me gusta =)**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Speislita (xDDD lo del nombre) En serio? Genial! Hice reir a alguien! Y especialmente, a una escritoria de comedia! (Ann hace su baile de la victoria) Jeje, esa fue una de las cosas que pondré sobre nuestra querida Angelita, y luego proundizaré más sobre ella y Azar. A ver cuando te conectas, tengo cosas para también te quiero! espero estés bien :)**_

_**Bjlauri: xD! Yo creo que ella la admiraba mucho, a su mentora... Pero sí que es una mujer axigente -.- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Sí, creo que lo de Arella es verdad, pero no voy a ponerlo aquí, bueno, sí un poco, pero no voy a exagerarlo porque para mí que sí la quiere. **_

_**NataNegra: ¡Voy a profundizar bastante! Azar y Arella me encantan, en el prox. cap. veremos más sobre Azar. Ey, no te hagas problemas, si tienes dudas pregunta, es fundamental que entiendas la historia. A mí no me molesta :) En realidad su abuela no alcanzó a meterla en el agua, solo la puso sobre el Arroyo, y formó algo así como un tsunami en miniatura. La lección fue asustarla con la muerte, porque como mencioné, la madre de Azar no se volvería a casar, por lo que sí o sí Azar debía dirigir Azarath. Y tenía que aprender.**_

_**Laami: Maestra agua, tierra, aire y fuego, proximamente. En esta dimensión Azar es el Avatar xDDD! Me alegra que te haya resultado divertido :)**_

_**J Todd Lives: Jajaja, te pido perdón xD! la verdad medio que lo sospechaba, pero no estaba del todo segura, gracias por aclarar J! Sí! me encanta escribir sobre la relación madre-hija que tienen, que bien que te haya gustado ;)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, el proximo capítulo ya estará mucho más serio, pondré algunas de las tramas fundamentales que seguirán a lo largo del fic. Digamos que esto fue un entremedio antes de las partes que los harán sufrir. xD, bueno tampoco llorarán en el prox. Es una forma de decirlo nada más...**_

_**Besos a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo, su apoyo es lo máximo. **_

_**BB.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A: Hi! Bueno… maldición, no sé cómo decir esto xD**_

_**Espero, realmente espero, no perder ningún lector con este capítulo. Ustedes me agradan mucho, chicos. Pero realmente quiero poner esto. Y bueh, si no les gusta, díganmelo, con educación y lean otra cosa. ¿Sí?**_

_**Aunque espero que les guste. Amé escribirlo. Pero me costó el final (¬¬)**_

_**Y bueno, para resumir, como dice mi buena amiga Speisla "Si no gusta, no leer, gente".**_

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Azar miró a la mujer frente a sí. Se veía igual, y a la vez, totalmente diferente a la última vez que se habían visto. Pensó que para Gayla, ella debía de estar igual de cambiada. O igual. No prestaba demasiada atención a los espejos donde estaba su reflejo.

Tenía los cabellos blancos, por supuesto, al igual que los de Azar misma. Pero cortos, su larga melena castaña había sido reemplazada por cabellos que no pasaban de la nuca. Había arrugas en aquél rostro, tan marcadas como las suyas propias. Sus labios seguían siendo gruesos y rojos. La piel estaba algo pálida. Su complexión seguía siendo atlética, en eso seguían pareciéndose, y mucho. Ambas tenían todo el aspecto de poder correr una maratón.

De pronto Azar recordó lo que sostenía su mano. Un bastón. Un bastón. Ahora era vieja, usaba bastón. Shira la había obligado. Ya no podía correr las maratones que corría hacía cincuenta años. ¿O era más tiempo? Se sentía degradada, el tiempo había pasado _realmente_, como ella siempre había temido, y estaba cambiada. Muy cambiada.

Y si era realmente honesta, Gayla tampoco estaba joven, precisamente. Tampoco ella podía ganar ninguna carrera. Tenía el cuerpo delgado y en forma, pero seguía estando en los setenta. Casi ochenta.

_Madre mía, los años nos han pasado por encima como Raven pisoteando un listón rosa._

Estaba entre las puertas de su Templo, con verdaderas ganas de dejar atrás el bastón y bajar las escaleras corriendo y… ARGH.

Gayla estaba bajo esas escaleras, no al borde sino a unos pasos. Un hombre moreno y muy joven estaba detrás de ella, con una niña muy pequeña, menor que Raven, en brazos. Arella estaba detrás de Azar, con Raven de la mano. Sus hijas, Sarazade, Tamra y Mayra estaban al lado de la pelivioleta. Los ministros estaban atrás del todo, ya muy adentro en el Templo. Todos esperaban que ellas hicieran algo.

Azar tenía una túnica roja, como siempre. Gayla tenía una campera abrigada de estilo militar, remera y pantalones negros, botas militares. No era cuestión de moda.

Ella venía de la guerra.

Azar se adelantó un paso. Lentamente, con años de entrenamiento, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Nunca le había gustado expresar sus emociones frente a los demás. Pero una se acostumbraba. Estaba feliz de verdad, pero el hecho de tener a toda esa gente alrededor la ponía de un humor de perros. Y Gayla lo sabía, perfectamente, por lo que también ella sonrió despacio y se acercó un poco. Una subió los escalones y la otra bajó. Se detuvieron al tener un escalón entre ambas.

Era increíble, habían estado separadas por miles de dimensiones por más de medio siglo, y ahora era un mísero escalón lo que se interponía entre ellas.

Se miraron.

Sus coronillas comenzaron a calentarse por el sol de mediodía que brillaba justo encima.

Gayla siempre había tenido algo hermoso dentro de sus ojos verdes, algo que a Azar le evocaba los juegos con su padre y los partos de sus hijas. La brisa sacudiendo la paz de una pradera, y el mar más frío en el verano más caluroso. Nunca había podido definirlo. Esos ojos eran como los de Raven, despertaban algo dentro de sí misma que no era capaz de encontrar sola. Ahora los ojos de Gayla brillaban, realmente brillaban, su sonrisa de labios juntos y muy tensos se ensanchaba, mientras los ojos se le hacían más pequeños.

Si Azar contenía las ganas de llorar, era porque sabía que el momento se vería algo arruinado. Gayla no dejaría de sonreír, porque sabría que eran lágrimas de felicidad, pero ella estaría avergonzada. Así que se concentró en la mirada luminosa, en el aura tranquila y emocionada que desprendía Gayla, y respiró hondo una vez.

Luego contuvo la respiración.

Gayla había alargado una mano hacia su rostro. Tocó un mechón de pelo blanco y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Luego bajó la mano, y tomó la de Azar. Su otra mano hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron.

Una nube tapó el sol, y luego pasó de largo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Gayla.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

Soltaron una carcajada, de esas que solo se presentan entre personas que se conocen muy bien, de esas que excluyen por completo a los demás, y tomadas de la mano, bajaron las escaleras, a hacer presentaciones.

* * *

El muchacho era hermano de la pequeña. Se llamaba Evaristo, y la niña era Antonia. Venían de la dimensión en la que Gayla había estado esos cincuenta años, ella los había adoptado hacía poco tiempo, después de la muerte de sus respectivos padres.

Nadie preguntó porque ninguna de las mujeres se contaba lo que habían estado haciendo en esos cincuenta años. Gayla agradeció, y Azar suspiró, después de fulminar con la mirada a sus indiscretas hijas y la callada Arella. Los ministros se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres, y las tres hermanas sólo se quedaron para el almuerzo.

De lo único que hablaron Azar y Gayla fue del pasado inmediato. Se extendieron no más de un año atrás.

Gayla se enteró del origen de Arella (la Tierra, no más que eso) y de que Raven era la protegida y la aprendiza de Azar, y su padre quedó excluido por completo de la conversación.

Azar se enteró de las andanzas de Gayla desde que se fue de su antigua dimensión, en camino a Azarath. La muerte de los padres de los hermanos fue mencionada solo con un murmullo en los labios de la mujer, que omitió la amistad de años que la unía con el matrimonio fallecido.

No había porque hablar de esas cosas. Cada una se dio cuenta de los secretos de la otra.

* * *

A media tarde, Arella sugirió un paseo.

Partieron, madre e hija, los dos hermanos, y las dos mujeres, hacia una piedra algo alejada, en donde crecía un bosque. Se asomaron al borde del patio del Templo, y unas escaleras de roca se formaron en el aire. Todos bajaron por ellas, hasta llegar al extremo de la siguiente roca.

Abajo, solo oscuridad.

El bosque estaba verde, la explosión del dia anterior había sido arreglada por algunas sacerdotisas. Los arboles crecían muy altos, las aves saltaban de una rama a otra hablando entre sí. El cielo se vislumbraba, celeste, entre las hojas. Nuevos verdes eran creados en el pasto por la luz que se filtraba por entre las plantas.

Llegaron a un lago en el medio del bosque.

Dos personas estaban sentadas en el pasto, mirando hacia el agua. Azar hizo las presentaciones, eran Stefan y Katrina.

Betzabeth subió la pequeña loma hacia ellos, todo el lago estaba más abajo. Rorak jugaba con el pasto frente a sus padres.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, mientras que los hermanos Rumpstein bajaban al lago a jugar.

Era una bella tarde, todos parecían disfrutar. Antonia se largó a llorar, y para no molestar, Evaristo se la llevó al bosque. Arella estaba un poco más alejada del matrimonio y las mujeres. Tanta gente a veces la ponía nerviosa. Raven estaba a su lado, mirando como Beth intentaba hacer caminar a Rorak, a más de diez metros de ella.

-Azar, cuida a Raven por favor – dijo la pelivioleta, antes de levantarse en dirección al bosque. La sacerdotisa apenas si le prestó atención, pero para consuelo de Arella, su pequeña hija se acercó a la mujer por sí sola.

Ángela se internó entre los árboles. Los Rumpstein no la ignoraban, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las otras dos mujeres, que estaban completamente inversas en su conversación. Pero a ella, todo el asunto de relacionarse con cualquiera la ponía nerviosa. Estaba ya muy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Su vestido de mangas largas blanco le llegaba a las rodillas. Una capucha que nunca usaba estaba colgada en su espalda. La tierra fértil ensuciaba sus pies, cubiertos en parte por las vendas blancas.

Un pájaro bajó de rama en rama hasta una justo frente a ella. Arella estaba quieta como una estatua. El ave tenía plumas negras y grises, con pintas algo azules. La miraba con un solo ojo, el derecho. Ella alzó el brazo y el ave se posó en él. Dejó que lo acariciara. Era eso lo que le gustaba. Los animales nunca… Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta.

_-¡¿Qué diablos es esa ropa?! ¡Prostituta del demonio, ya vas a ver lo que es bueno! ¡Sácate esa remera ahora! Y que es eso de llegar a la hora que tú quieras, buena para nada, ¿ahora resulta que eres tú quien manda en esta casa? Ve a confesarle tus pecados a Dios, prostituta barata, pero creo que no hay misericordia tan grande como para perdonarte. Mira esta remera…_

Evaristo se acercaba con cuidado, con su hermana en brazos. Arella se sacudió los recuerdos con un movimiento de cabeza. El chico tenía la piel muy oscura, los labios gruesos y cabello negro recogido en trenzas pegadas al cráneo. La niña era tan blanca como Raven, y estaba dormida. Apenas tenía un poco de cabello negro sobre su cabeza.

Evaristo inclinó su cabeza, mirándola con indecisión, y abrió la boca.

-Lo siento- dijo, como si no entendiera las palabras-. Siento haberte asustado.

Hablaba azarathiano. Seguramente Gayla se lo había enseñado. Tenía la voz como de niño, gruesa, pero con una inocencia y bondad dignas de la niñez. Arella había aprendido de Azar, y de oído, durante su embarazo.

-No importa. ¿Así que hablas azarathiano?

-Sí… pero creo que no muy bien- Arella sonrió radiante, deslumbrando al chico.

-Se te entiende perfectamente- y era la verdad-. ¿Cómo está Antonia?

-Tenía hambre. Hay que darle de su biberón y a ella no le gusta. Pero conseguí dormirla.

Antonia no tenía más de tres meses. Y si había perdido recientemente a su madre… comprendía cuanto podía estar sufriendo. Arella miró a Evaristo. Listo, ese chico le agradaba.

Aunque Ángela nunca había tenido muchos amigos, las veces que los conocía, sus decisiones no la defraudaban.

Y no la defraudaron. Se quedó allí con Evaristo el tiempo suficiente para que el ave se cansara y saliera volando.

Arella había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con amigos.

* * *

Raven bajó con cuidado la loma. Abajo, el pasto seguía creciendo unos cuantos metros hasta el lago. Beth la esperaba abajo, ella había llamado a la pelivioleta al verla allí arriba sola. La hechicera la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde estaba Rorak, sentado sin tocar el agua. Los hermanos habían recolectado ramitas en el bosque y las usaban para jugar.

Tomó una, y junto a otras comenzó a formar en el pasto una persona, como los muñecos que ella tenía en el Templo. Primero el torso, después los brazos, las piernas. Pero sin cabeza no funcionaba. Comenzó a buscar más ramitas, hasta que una mano puso una piedra redonda donde debería ir la cabeza. Rorak le sonrió y volvió a su propio juego.

Luego de un rato, Raven bajó su guardia un poco. Podía sentir lo que hacían los demás. Pero no lo hacían realmente, no lo demostraban. No podía explicarlo. Y nadie le habría entendido de poder hacerlo. Sondeó, inconscientemente, toda la roca en la que estaban.

Montones de animales. Alimentándose, durmiendo, naciendo y muriendo. Un ciervo estaba saliendo de una exhausta madre. Plantas, muchas plantas, quietas. Las plantas no sentían la gran cosa. Y algunos humanos.

Reconoció al instante a Azar y a su madre. Ángela estaba algo lejos, en el bosque, junto a dos personas más. Los tres estaban felices. ¿O tristes? En eso siempre se confundía, todas las emociones eran fuertes. Cada una tenía cierto tono y ella debía distinguirlo con cuidado. Su madre estaba contenta.

Azar estaba muy cerca, casi podía tocarla… su mente podía tocar la de su mentora. Ella también estaba…feliz. Pero no era un sentimiento puro como el de Arella, Azar también estaba algo asustada, y muy dentro, extremadamente nerviosa. Pero físicamente estaba bien. ¿Entonces qué? Raven levantó la mirada. Arriba estaba Azar, hablando con Katrina, Stefan y la nueva mujer. Todos se veían y se sentían dichosos de pasar la tarde en el bosque. Y ninguno estaba herido. Y no había nada malo cerca que Raven pudiera sentir. ¿Y entonces qué?

Decidió dejarlo por un rato, era desconcertante.

Pero más desconcertante era sentir miradas sobre su persona. Miradas físicas y mentales.

Dos.

Las sentía.

Betzabeth palpó su mente con mucho cuidado, y al instante se retiró. No por miedo, no por vergüenza. Lo había hecho por accidente, Raven la escuchó decir "ups" mentalmente. La hechicera lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Había estado pensando en Raven. Sus sentimientos eran muy complicados. Mientras fingía armar una nueva figura, la pelivioleta intentó descifrarlos.

Todo era sobre ella, Beth solo pensaba en Raven y nada más. Era como un remolino, había recuerdos, frases, momentos, conjeturas para el futuro, sucesos pasados pero inventados, textos de libros, información que la hechicera aún no comprendía del todo.

Había algo allí dentro que Betzabeth no se animaba a sentir, a pensar, no quería que nadie la pescara con eso en la mente.

Y era….

_Malo, es malo._

_Lo que ella piensa sobre mí es malo._

_Pero ella no es mala la mala soy yo porque ella está pensando en eso y aún así quiere que yo sea su amiga ¿Por qué?_

_Rorak también piensa que soy mala._

¿Por qué?

_Yo también puedo jugar yo también quiero ver que pasa yo también voy a ser su amiga para ver qué significa eso de que yo soy mala las otras personas lo piensan también pero me parece que ellos saben más del tema así que…_

_Así qué…_

-Hola, linda – la saludó su madre. Si ella supiera lo que los otros chicos estaban sintiendo…

¿Qué significaba aquello de ser mala?

-Raven, levantate…

-Ya nos vamos…

Azar la tomó en brazos.

¿Ella era mala? Pero no era eso exactamente lo que pensaban los hermanos, ellos…¡Eran tan difíciles! Ni ellos mismos entendían lo que sentían, las opiniones que tenían de Raven eran muy variadas y distintas. Ellos creían…. Ellos sentían, peligro, algo que se parecía al peligro. Pero no miedo. No le tenían miedo.

Sentían algo malo cerca, eso era. Ambos eran hechiceros, y _sentían_ cosas. Sentían la maldad.

Pero, si según ellos, Raven no era malvada, y ninguno de los presentes era malvado ¿Quien quedaba?

-Quit metic lala – dijo, en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Azar.

-No dije nada…-respondió Gayla. Azar comentó vagamente que le pareció escuchar algo.

Gayla miró a Raven. La niña se veía como hipnotizada por nada en particular. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Quit metic lala…

¿Quién queda?

_Yo voy a averiguarlo…_

* * *

_**N/A: Díganme que opinan de esto! Esta vez si que es importante, estoy algo nerviosa.**_

_**Ya introducí las tramas principales. ¡Dos! Faltan algunas, pero ya lo verán más adelante. **_

_**¿Les gustan los tres nuevos personajes? Gayla aparece en el cómic, para quien no sabe. A Evaristo lo inventé yop jeje…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**darkraven24601: yo pienso lo mismo, Rae es tan tierna! me alegra que te gustara :)**_

_**Bjlauri: Oh gracias! Jaja me has hecho muy feliz con tu review, me esforcé bastante con el capi y es bueno ver que ha gustado tanto. Por cierto, Raven tiene un año. Jaja, si, soy una autora ejemplar! Ejem, ejem, pero ya me están dando t.p y examenes en la escuela así que no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para escribir. Por eso lo corto de ambos caps.**_

_**J Todd Lives: Buena pregunta... la verdad no me lo había puesto a pensar pero ahora sí, y me has dado ideas. Pronto incluiré cosas de ese tema. Ya sabes, hasta ahora Arellita solo sabe el idioma, y meditar. Por ahora, porque quiero que el fic se parezca lo más al comic que pueda. ¡Gracias! Amé escribir esa escena.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la mitad de tus reviews empiezan con un "Ay"? xD Al menos los que me dejas a mí, si mal no recuerdo. Así que no te disculpes, yo también tardo con tus fics. ¡Que bien que te gustara! Gracias, intento poner un poco de cosas cómicas cuando puedo. Bueno, no importa ya hablaremos, y como verás nuestra pequeña charla me sirvió de muuuucho. **_

_**Chica Cuervo: No te hagas problema! La relación entre ellas es lo que encanta de hacer el fic, gracias! Que bien que ambos capítulos te hayan gustado :)**_

_**Laami: xDDD Me maté de la risa con tu razonamiento, es muy cierto! Aunque si Raven fuera Zuko, medio como que el mundo ya se habría partido en pedazos unas cuantas veces (ya sabes, por lo de las emociones). Bruce ya va a aparecer, estamos muy cerca... Y bueno, Rorak va a tener más protagonismo luego, pero intenté ponerlo un poco aquí.**_

_**NataNegra: Gracias, la verdad dije eso porque creo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo mejor, pero no sabía como ¬¬... pero tu review y los demás me alegraron el día :) La verdad la historia que te imaginas es bastante parecida a la que yo tengo en mi cabeza, sería genial para un AU. **__**Sí, la verdad que es trágico, pero lo malo es que hace quedar a Azar como la mala, y para mí es todo lo contrario. La verdad, creo que Arella no sería muy capaz de criar a su hija correctamente a pesar de quererla, porque lo que le enseñó Azar a Raven fue fundamental, si bien ella tuvo una infancia dura por ello, de otra forma se habría convertido en un demonio completo, o habría perdido por completo el control de sus poderes. ¡Y nadie quiere eso! Así que... Sí, la historia, CREO, va a parecerse bastante a ese razonamiento. Digo que creo, porque no estoy realmente segura, y si se me ocurre otra cosa mejor, lo tendré que poner jaja. Espero que el capitulo también te haya gustado :)**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Wow, la cifra subió bastante, no saben lo feliz que me pone :D **_

_**Y Felicitaciones a Speisla Cartoon Cartoon por casi-terminar LEA xD. Te quiero amiga! Ya mismo voy y dejo un review, ok? ¡No me mates!**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**BB.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

-No, no, no, no, no, no! No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Caminaba por los pasillos del Templo, apurada y algo enfadada consigo misma.

-No. No, no… ¡AH!

El pie descalzo de Arella chocó con la puerta abierta de su habitación, una ola de dolor invadió sus dedos y su ojo derecho.

-¡Carajo! – dejó de caminar un momento, tomándose de la puerta para no caer al piso del dolor. Casi estaba corriendo, el golpe era muy fuerte.

_¿Por qué siempre que te golpeabas el pie, el ojo contrario te dolía?_

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición….! – dio pequeños saltos para recomponerse, y se tocó el pie con la mano. Apretó un poco.

-Maldición –susurró.

Siguió caminando, dando pequeños gritos de angustia por el dolor en su pie. Cojeaba un poco, pero intentaba que la velocidad no se redujera. Caminaba unos pasos y trotaba otros. Saltaba y volvía a su caminata rápida.

Llevaba un camisón blanco, el escote era cuadrado y no dejaba ver nada que ella no quisiera. Los tendones del cuello se le marcaban cuando no se permitía gritar por su pie. Las mangas eran largas y ajustadas hasta la muñeca, donde el corte cambiaba y la tela se abría en volados que tapaban sus manos. La falda llegaba hasta los tobillos.

El cabello lo tenía atado en una trenza cosida, ya algo desarmada puesto que había dormido con ella. Se había levantado hacía apenas unos minutos, con el presentimiento de que algo muy importante se le había pasado de largo. Era como una pesadilla, mientras dormía solo pensaba en que algo se le había escapado. Al despertar, lo supo.

Y ahora trotaba, cojeando con un pie, por el templo.

Pasó por al lado de una galería, por el comedor, las puertas corredizas abiertas le indicaban que esa hora era algo tardía para despertarse. Todos los ministros, monjes y sacerdotisas meditaban afuera. Oía sus voces recitando, en susurros, canciones azarathianas con melodías relajantes. A veces se ponían de acuerdo y cantaban, en vez de hacer silencio.

_Muy raras veces._

El dolor casi había desaparecido.

Corrió.

Atravesó el gran espacio frente a las puertas, el pasillo principal. Afuera se veían las sombras del edificio, el sol salía por detrás. Pasó al otro pasillo, el que solo Azar, Raven, a veces Gayla y las hijas de Azar podían usar. Y ella misma, claro. Subió las escaleras a las corridas, salteándose escalones.

Dos, tres, cuatro. Tenía las piernas muy largas. Corría por los escalones como desesperada.

Llegó. Dos puertas a los lados y otra escalera justo enfrente, la que llevaba al último piso, el de la campana.

Se dirigió, jadeando, a la puerta de la izquierda. El pasillo era amplio, el techo algo alto. Las puertas eran dobles y tan altas como el techo. De madera y con ventanas con dibujos en cada puerta. Tocó.

Una leve, muy leve sombra apareció por los vidrios oscuros. Podría haber jurado que se trataba de su imaginación, hasta que Azar abrió una de las puertas. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco, y la miró, como si Arella fuese más alta que ella, cuando tenían la misma altura. La miraba con la cabeza ladeada y el cuerpo agachado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras.

Cuando abría la puerta así, Ángela no podía evitar pensar que Azar se la pasaba desnuda en su habitación.

-Azar…

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Ah…mmmh, Azar, la verdad quiero…

-¿Qué? Me interrumpiste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías?

-¡Dormir! – respondió la mujer, con su mejor expresión de "_Es obvio…_"-. En serio, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Azar, es algo serio – Arella ensombreció su semblante, agachando un poco la cabeza y juntando las cejas con pena -. Realmente no puedo creer que nos olvidásemos, hemos sido unas tontas…Me siento tan avergonzada de todo esto.

-Por mi abuela, suéltalo ya, Ángela.

Arella alzó la cabeza. Azar debía de estar muy enfadada, apurada u alguna otra emoción fuerte para llamarla con su nombre verdadero. Aunque Trigon ya la había encontrado, por lo que ocultarse bajo un nombre falso no valía nada, ella siempre la llamaba "Arella".

-El cumpleaños de Raven pasó hace seis meses. Y nos olvidamos.

Azar abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era verdad. Intentó recordar el día del cumpleaños de la niña. Estaba el día en que aprendió a caminar, cuando tenía un año, y luego cuando llegó Gayla, y luego… Ah…

-Ah…

Arella la miraba como si acabara de comunicarle una muerte.

-Ah…Arella, no sé qué decirte… -suspiró con fastidio, cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza-. Imagino, no, deja que adivine: estás en ese estado porque quieres festejar su cumpleaños.

Ahora era el turno de Arella para mirarla con su mejor cara de "Es obvio". Azar abrió más la puerta, y salió al pasillo. Luego se tele transportó enfrente de la puerta de su despacho, con la pelivioleta al lado. La hizo entrar con un gesto de manos.

Miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo. No había nadie, y todos los residentes de Templo meditaban afuera.

_No hay moros en la costa._

Cerró las puertas corredizas, y entró ella también. Arella estaba arrodillada frente a la mesa baja, Azar fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó también.

Azar estaba algo preocupada. Arella a veces podía ser tan inocente, tan aniñada… Ella también se sentía mal por haber olvidado una fecha tan importante… y vaya que aquella fecha sería importante. Simplemente lo había olvidado porque Raven no tenía dieciséis, por lo que ella sabía, y festejar su cumpleaños… se le escapó un gruñido mientras miraba la madera de la mesa.

No se le había ocurrido que Arella sería tan sentimental.

Aunque, debería haberlo supuesto en el momento en el que la conoció, debería haberse dado cuenta de que era verdad que ella quería a ese bebé, el cual podía matarla sin mirarla dos veces, que lo quería _pero de verdad._ Y que quería criarlo… a la manera tradicional. Humana.

En Azarath los cumpleaños se festejaban. Pero el rumor del…

_-… y entonces la gema…_

"Pequeño incidente", como lo había llamado Shira en su momento, se había corrido rápido por los oídos de la población. Era completamente comprensible que nadie hubiera preguntado qué sucedía con la niña, porque ya había pasado más de un año y ¿la fiesta donde estaba?

-Arella.

La pelivioleta dejó de mirar la nada y alzó los ojos hacia la sacerdotisa. Se veía algo resignada, aunque también había una pizca de enojo y preocupación. Azar habló, intentando hacerla razonar.

-Querida… quiero que pienses bien en esto… ¿De acuerdo? Lo que tú sugieres es festejar el cumpleaños de Raven. No sé si sea lo correcto, Arella.

Ella la miró con pena.

-Pero… Azar… ¡es que no creo que sea justo! – para la última frase alzó el tono. Era una verdadera injusticia. La mirada de azar se ensombreció.

-Claro que no es justo. No es para nada justo. La vida de tu hija siempre será así, injusta, triste, mala incluso. No es justo que una niña inocente deba cargar con el peso de todo un legado demoníaco, ni que deba servirle a un plan maligno, que su propio cuerpo sea el portal para maldades que ella nunca ha pensado en cometer. No es justo, eso es cierto. Pero tampoco es justo que no sepa nada de eso – Arella bajó la mirada con lentitud mientras Azar seguía.

-Si le damos a entender que su cumpleaños es… algo para festejar… no sé Arella, me parece que lo estaremos haciendo todo mal. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelva una caprichosa adolescente humana y pida una gran fiesta de quince, como acostumbran hacer los humanos? ¿Se la daremos? ¿Y si decimos que no? Al año siguiente pedirá que la recompensemos con una gran fiesta para sus dieciséis. No quiero ni pensar en lo que tendré que decirle entonces. No quiero arruinarle los sueños, ni las esperanzas…

-Yo no quiero negarle el placer de tener sueños o esperanzas- replicó Arella con voz amarga. La sacerdotisa se quedó muda por un momento.

Ambas se entristecían más y más con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

-Es cierto, Ángela… - Azar suspiró. ¡Como odiaba los suspiros penosos! – eso tampoco es justo para la niña. Lo que lleva a mi punto… nada es justo para ella. Escucha, no quiero acostumbrarla a un mundo donde las hadas cantan y las campanas suenan con cada respiración suya, ¡está mal ocultarle la verdad así! Y festejar su cumpleaños, cuando en apenas quince años más estaremos luchando por nuestras vidas en el mismo dia, justamente porque _otros_ estarán celebrando que ya es _el gran día_… No sé. Es inmoral. Está mal. No me parece respetuoso ni justo.

-Pero, Azar… yo, ah, ya sé que por ser su madre la veo como una niña solamente, pero, no quiero que pase toda su vida lamentándose. Quiero que disfrute mientras pueda… Y ya sé que está mal mostrarle solo la parte feliz de la moneda. Pero quiero… que sea feliz cada vez que se le presente la oportunidad, porque no serán muchas, eso es verdad. Los pequeños momentos son los que hacen la diferencia ¿No? –concluyó con una media sonrisa esperanzadora. Azar también sonrió a medias y ladeó la cabeza.

-Muy bien… propongo que le celebremos este cumpleaños – dijo Arella, ya con la voz algo más alegre -. Y que el resto, no. Haremos que vea que los cumpleaños no son tan geniales como verdaderamente son, y así no estará tan triste ¿no?

Azar soltó una risa con la expresión de ruego que mostraba Ángela.

-Pero _por favor_ Azar… ¡este es un cumpleaños muuuy importante! No puedo creer que mi naranja esté tan grande y quiero festejarlo. ¿Sí?

Veinte minutos más tarde, los Rumpstein recibieron un mensaje urgente del Templo: estaban invitados a una fiesta de cumpleaños, a celebrarse el día siguiente.

* * *

Las lámparas violetas, unidas por lazos negros, estaban colocadas en casi todas las paredes del Templo, puestas a la mitad exacta de los muros. Eran bolas grandes y huecas con fuego en su interior. El papel violeta hacía que la luz se volviera del mismo color. El resto de las luces del Templo estaban apagadas, dándole un ambiente oscuro al lugar. Pero agradable. Suave… tranquilo.

_Perfecto._

Eso era lo que pensaba Gayla mientras, parada al lado de una pared, terminaba con el último tramo de lámparas. Las sostuvo con un nudo a un gancho, y bajó al suelo. Tomó una caja, en onde habían estado las lámparas. Estaba en la parte del Templo donde el techo era bajo. Las paredes y puertas se veían hermosas con el color, las sombras creaban el ambiente _perfecto _que, obviamente, buscaba Arella. La tranquilidad para Raven era esencial.

Caminó por el pasillo. Llegó al comedor y luego a la cocina, donde Evaristo terminaba de decorar una gran torta de cumpleaños, de dos pisos. Estaba cubierta de chocolate derretido y de dulces pintados de marrón con forma de círculos. Era una receta de…

De…

-Hola Gayla. ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó el joven, que, al lado de la mesada, acababa de verla entrar.

-Sí… ya terminé – respondió con su típica voz dulce. Aunque sonaba cansada.

_La receta del padre de los Monetti. _

La madre de Evaristo no solía cocinar, era su padre el que siempre hacía los dulces en los cumpleaños, era él el que le había hecho ese pastel, su favorito, en los últimos cincuenta años… Era su esposa quien había acertado siempre con la canción que habían de cantarle, como dictaba su tradición. Cada año, una melodía única y distinta.

-¿Estás bien?

Gayla dio un pequeño respingo, sin darse cuenta tenía al moreno justo enfrente de ella, a unos centímetros. Evaristo la miraba de una forma tan paternal que le dió risa.

Ella pensaba que eso le daría ganas de llorar… _pero ahora Azarath era distinto._

-Claro que sí Eva… solo que estoy cansada. Iré a guardar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió del lugar con la caja, y la guardó en el depósito justo enfrente.

Comenzó a sonreír cuando un impulso cruzó por su mente. Voló por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Azar, escaleras arriba. No necesitó tocar ya que ambas puertas estaban abiertas. Se asomó con una gran sonrisa, para ver a Azar mirándose frente al espejo, con una túnica roja algo distinta a la usual.

Las mangas se cortaban a lo largo de todo el brazo, y la falda era más ajustada y sencilla. Seguramente le incomodaba. Pero las fiestas eran las fiestas, no importaba si el único vestido que te gustaba era incómodo.

-Es lindo –dijo.

Azar se dio la vuelta con sorpresa. Raven estaba a su lado, mirándola desde un pequeño banco. La niña llevaba un vestido azul, y estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-Gracias – respondió la sacerdotisa, más tranquila -. Pero… me aprieta un poco aquí – mostró su disconformidad y señaló sus rodillas, que bajo la tela quedaban algo más juntas de lo normal. Gayla se rió un poco.

-Sí, me lo imaginé.

Raven estaba con la cabeza alzada para ver los rostros de las dos mujeres, que se veían gigantes desde su humilde puesto en el banquito. Sus emociones eran… ah…

_Extraño, es extraño…_

No las había sentido antes.

Pero había algo más. ¡La ponían feliz!

Las emociones de los demás eran como vibraciones, como luz, como saberes dstinto que llegaban hasta ella e intentaban adentrarse en su ser. Lo que Azar intentaba hacer era enseñarle a mantenerlas fuera de sí misma. Pero había sentimientos tan hermosos. Eran como melodías armoniosas, que cantaban solo para ella, como manos suaves que la acariciaban. ¡Y su abrazo se sentía tan bien! Lentamente, una sonrisa de pura felicidad tonta se formó en sus labios. Era tonto sonreír, puesto que las cosas en el Templo estaban algo raras, su madre estaba muy excitada y ansiosa con todo, y Azar se había puesto un vestido qe la hacía sentir mal.

Pero las auras de Gayla y Azar se sentían sedosas… eran como las nubes del cielo, como algodón celestial…

_¡¿Celestial?!_

Y eran emociones poderosas… Raven no podía evadirlas como solía hacer con las demás. Así que, mientras sonreía, miraba hacia arriba, a los rostros de las mujeres. Intentando descubrir que era lo que las tenía tan contentas.

Era una felicidad pura, intensa, tranquila y a la vez estruendosa. Quemaba como el fuego, y la serenaba como el agua. Era hermoso.

¿Pero qué era?

_¿Qué es?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. No valía la pena preguntarlo en voz alta, ya que por experiencia sabía que sus palabras solo obtenían miradas raras por respuestas. Y si le hablaba a su madre, ella se ponía a repetirle la misma palabra una y otra vez, sin cansarse.

Decidió que lo mejor era guardárselo adentro, guardar el recuerdo de esa felicidad en lo más hondo. Era tan bello…

Cortó con los dientes un gran pedazo de chocolate, mientras sonreía a Gayla y a Azar.

-Ya terminé de decorar todo- dijo Gayla.

_Sus ojos están raros._

-¡Qué bien! Lamento no haber ayudado… Arella se puso como loca con los horarios y las tareas individuales, ya sabes…

_Los ojos de Azar también están diferentes…_

Gayla estaba a su derecha, y Azar a su izquierda. Ella, en el medio de las dos, recibía todo el impacto de las auras. La mojaban con sus sentimientos. Pero esa noche ella se sentía bien. Quizá era el chocolate el que causaba sus emociones alegres pero…

_Brillan… los ojos de ambas brillan… pero no es porque quieran llorar. No es eso, es más como si… _

Azar y Gayla se miraron intensamente, por solo un segundo, pero para Raven fueron años, mientras descifraba sus emociones y veía lo diferentes que estaban los ojos de ambas. Cuando Arella entró en la habitación y las mujeres rompieron el contacto visual, Raven seguía pensando en ese brillo.

_Quizá la felicidad tiene efectos adversos._

_Quizá…_

_Quizá así es como expresan… lo que guardan dentro._

* * *

_Abrió la boca, mientras tragaba mucho aire, y formó una "O" con los labios. Luego sopló… sopló hasta que no pudo más y el aire se le terminó. Sus manitas pequeñas y rechonchas estaban sobre la mesa, sujetándose. Estaba arrodillada sobre un taburete alto, inclinada sobre la mesada y esperaba no caerse. _

_Las velas se apagaron._

_El humo salió, formando dibujos etéreos en el aire… mientras todos se quedaban mudos._

_-¿Así está bien?- Preguntó la niña de apenas un año y medio, de vestido rojo que resaltaba el color violeta de sus cabellos sueltos, de voz dulce, tranquila y tímida, que continuaba bajo los efectos de la felicidad que Azar y Gayla le habían dado sin querer._

_Eso dijo, antes de que Arella abriera la boca grande, pero no para soplas velas sino para quedarse muda del asombro._

_Después, todos batieron palmas._

* * *

Arella sonrió mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Miraba el cielo estrellado, el azul oscuro, las luces de las casas lejanas a la plaza. Tenía algo de frío, por la ventana abierta. Se sujetó los bordes del vestido blanco, no le hacía bien estar allí con algo que era para el verano. Iba descalza y la falda llegaba a sus muslos solamente.

Pero _tenía_ que esperar.

La mitad de Azarath debía estar en la cama. La noche estaba muy avanzada. Luego de que todos los invitados se fueran y de que la fiesta terminara oficialmente, Azar se había llevado a Raven y le había dicho a Arella que esperase en la habitación de la sacerdotisa por un rato. Tenían algo que mostrarle.

Habían invitado a los Rumpstein… los ministros habían ido también, y personas que Azar conocía, con las que se trataba diariamente en Azarath, al igual que Gayla, los hermanos Monetti y las hijas de Azar con sus respectivas familias.

Sintió unos pasos en la escalera. El bastón de Azar entró antes que su dueña, asomandose por la puerta. Raven seguía con el vestido rojo. Tenía una voluminosa falda, casi de bailarina de ballet, que Ángela adoraba. Los zapatitos blancos habían desaparecido a mitad del cumpleaños.

-Muy bien. Vamos – la llamó Azar, con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? – Arella sentía que las azarathianas se traían algo entre manos.

-Si no vienes, no vas a saberlo.

La sonrisa de Raven era suave, mientras que la de la sacerdotisa se hacía cada vez más picara.

Arella fue con ellas, sin que le importara que pudieran gastarle alguna broma.

Bajaron las escaleras, y en vez de doblar hacia el pasillo que llegaba a las puertas principales, Azar continuó hasta una puerta que había justo enfrente del fin de los escalones. Arella creía que iba a un depósito en el sótano.

Así era, pero antes había un minúsculo pasillo. Dos puertas… eligieron la de la derecha. Más escaleras.

Llegaron a un rellano amplio, más bien a una habitación, una sala grande, con un gran ventanal del lado izquierdo, con vista a los patios traseros del Templo. La misma vista que había desde la habitación de Azar, ambos cuartos estaban separados por solo una pared.

Era inmensa, la verdad. Arella caminó un poco por el lugar, para darse cuenta de que había mucho más espacio del que ella creía. Era una sala de baile. Como para una fiesta. Una gran, gran fiesta.

Las paredes eran de madera chocolate, y una gran araña colgaba del techo, siendo acompañada por otras de menor tamaño y belleza.

Arella se imaginó que Raven, Azar y ella misma eran hormigas en comparación al tamaño de esa sala.

Sus pasos se oían por la madera del suelo. Caminó, hasta un recoveco que no se veía al entrar, justo al lado de una ventana. Vió el balcón de la habitación de Azar, las estrellas…

-¡Aea!- la llamó su hija. Ella se dio media vuelta para verlas, con una sonrisa.

-Date la vuelta – dijo Azar con impaciencia, moviendo su dedo índice en círculos.

Detrás de la mujer de cabellos violetas, un gran piano de cola negro, lustroso, brillante, lujoso. Hermoso.

Arella caminó hacia él. Lentamente, sonreía.

Se sentó en la banca doble con lentitud.

_-Puedes tocarlo, ¿sabes? No se va a romper._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas que yo…?_

_-Para eso están los amigos. Para hacer felices a sus amigos._

_-Eso es demasiado caro, ni sueñes que gastaremos dinero en un armatoste como ese… _

_-Roth, tú sabes tocar, pasa al frente y muéstrales a tus compañeros como se hace._

_-Niña, si no vas a comprar el piano, vete. Esto es una tienda, no un instituto para que practiques._

-Pssst, Ángela, si vas a tocar, toca hoy, porque esta niña tuya ya está que se duerme de pie.

Arella volvió a la realidad con un suspiro de _alivio_. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer la pregunta. Azar le leyó la mente.

-Sí, es tuyo. Te lo regalo. Porque, ¿sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no el de Raven, por eso recordaste que se nos había olvidado el de ella. Ya pasó la medianoche, así que técnicamente fue ayer, pero… ya sabes. Es mi regalo. Y la sala también es para ti solita.

Raven y Azar se habían sentado en un sillón, con vista al ventanal, en el recoveco detrás del piano. Arella giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y tocó con la mano el frío vidrio de la ventana. Las luces de las arañas se apagaron. Las estrellas iluminaron las teclas.

Sus dedos se acercaron, con seguridad, a las teclas, buscando que nota tocar.

Y tocó.

-_Gracias_ –dijo.

Azar vió como la paz se instalaba en el rostro de Ángela, como sus labios mantenían la sonrisa durante toda la pieza, su mirada de concentración y de placer. Sintió la respiración de la dormida Gayla, en su cuarto, sintió a sus hijas, cada una acostada plácida en su casa, sintió la tranquilidad de su protegida Raven, justo al lado.

Sus ojos vieron la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas, y escuchó, casi sin darse cuenta, la pieza que tocaban los dedos de la mujer pelivioleta. Sintió su felicidad, y comenzó a sentirse feliz ella también.

-De nada – contestó.

Sus labios sonreían.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? Yo tan bien como puede estar una en medio de una gripe ¬¬.**_

_**Tengo una pregunta y un pedido para todos ustedes **_

_**Primero: ¿Qué les gustaría que pusiera en mi profile? He visto varias veces que se dice que nadie los lee, pero yo siempre los leo, y me encantan. Así que, como mis lectores, me gustaría ver que les interesa saber de mí. Quiero respuestas, ¿ok?**_

_**Segundo: Hace AÑOS que subí una historia de Terra, "Inmortal", y la verdad que estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Me encantó como quedó, y todo eso… pero tiene solo dos Reviews. Así que… si tienen algo para comentar allí, se los agradecería mucho. Los mismo con otro fic, "Hey Artemis", que solo tiene un review (Además es del fandom de Yonug Justice). Pero "Inmortal" es mi mayor orgullo. Exagero…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Ah... ¿dos entidades? Mi intención no era asustarte xD NADA MALO VA A PASARLE A RAE! Te lo aseguro! :) (Por ahora... no te puedo prometer nada para dentro de unos diez capitulos más xD))**_

_**Darkraven24601: Gracias! El bien y el mal, muy bien dicho, son temas que cuestionaré a menudo en el fic, porque en la vida de Raven es algo que aparece constantemente. Y me encanta tratarlo, así que puedes esperarlo pra algunos capis más adelante. Que halagadora! Gracias ;) me alegra que te gusten.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Yeah! Adoro el misterio jajaja lo malo es todos entienden cada cosa... No digo que lo tuyo esté bien o mal, pero a veces no doy a entendr lo que yo quiero. pero ya mejoraré. XD! Yo lo mismo! Ahora shippeo al cien por ciento a la pareja. Me encanta lo que dices de Ángela! jajaja No te preocupes, para el 2030 yo voy a suplantar a Cristina y te voy a dar tu título aunque no sepas un pomo xDDD.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: Claro! Tu opinión es exactamente la que tengo yo del capitulo, Raven realmente se siente así. Gracias!**_

_**Laami: En realidad, a Gayla la saqué del cómic, aunque claro allí no tiene tanto protagonismo. A Evaristo sí lo inventé... Y bueno, si no te has dado cuenta por "Monetti", Antonia es Argenta, de los jovenes titanes. Toni Monetti es su verdadero nombre. Yeah, opino lo mismo de los integrantes de mi Batrella querido jeje.**_

_**J Todd Lives: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Por eso quiero tanto a Ángela! Su historia va a tener gran importancia aquí. No te disculpes :)**_

_**Bueno... 50 REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! En serio :) Al ver ese número, el sol salió en mi día nublado :D (Qué cursi). pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. **_

_**¡Y no se olviden de la pregunta!**_

_**BB.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**N/A: **_

_**¡Hola linduras! Antes qua nada, necesito aclarar algunas cosillas. Así que: ¡IMPORTANTE! Azar y Gayla NO tuvieron relaciones en el cap. Anterior, y en este tampoco van a tenerlas. Ok, era eso nada más ^.^**_

_**Ahora bien…hoy los torturaré con… el Capítulo número doce…**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. "Tao", su traducción; el poema n. 15; las canciones de la película La Sirenita, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Cuatro años después.**_

Cuando se reconoce la Belleza en el Mundo  
Se aprende lo que es la Fealdad;  
Cuando se reconoce la Bondad en el Mundo  
Se aprende lo que es la Maldad.

De este modo:  
Vida y muerte son abstracciones del crecimiento;  
Dificultad y facilidad son abstracciones del progreso;  
Cerca y lejos son abstracciones de la posición;  
Fuerza y debilidad son abstracciones del control;  
Música y habla son abstracciones de la armonía;  
Antes y después son abstracciones de la secuencia.

El sabio controla sin autoridad,  
Y enseña sin palabras;  
Él deja que todas las cosas asciendan y caigan,  
Nutre, pero no interfiere,  
Dá sin pedirle,  
Y está satisfecho.

-Azar.

-¿Mh?

-Ya terminé.

-¿Ah sí? Lee algunos poemas.

Raven frunció un poco el ceño, con preocupación, antes de comenzar a buscar los libros de poesía.

-De acuerdo.

Raven estaba parada a unos centímetros de la mesa. Azar miraba por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca del Templo. Era rectangular y muy alta, como las paredes del lugar. Afuera, el cielo estaba totalmente celeste, y la vista mostraba como unos niños meditaban afuera, en el espacio de baldosas junto al comedor que se había construido años antes, varias decenas de metros alejados de la biblioteca.

Ella y Raven estaban algo separadas de "la biblioteca". Estaban allí, eso era cierto, pero con el paso de los años habían creado un espacio en que solo ellas entraban para estudiar. Había una mesa, varias bibliotecas recubriendo los espacios de pared que no tenían ventanas. El resto del lugar estaba lleno de libros hasta el techo, con espacios vacíos de sillas con mesas grupales. Era un ambiente cálido, seguro y tranquilo.

Raven sentía a una persona, Gayla, que había ido a elegir un ejemplar, intentando no molestarlas manteniéndose lejos del extremo de la sala. Nadie más que ella. Era muy raro cuando alguien que no fuese Gayla o Arella iba a la biblioteca por aquellas horas, cuando Azar y ella tenían clase. Todo el Templo tenía aprendidos los horarios, para no molestar.

O simplemente, para no encontrarse con _la niña pequeña de la casa _más de lo necesario.

Lo que no era raro era que Azar se distendiera de lo que ella hacía, y se quedara dentro de su propia cabeza, pensando. ¿En qué? Pues la empatía de Raven mostraba que nada malo, por lo menos. Eso era lo más lejos que se permitía llegar en las mentes de sus conocidos.

Había períodos de semanas en las que Azar perdía el contacto con el resto del mundo. El resto del año estaba bien.

Muchas cosas la hacían pensar. Demasiadas. La lectura del Tao era una de ellas. Por eso Raven había mentido, diciéndole a su mentora que ya había terminado de leer las cuarenta y ocho partes que tenía el libro, cuando solo había llegado a la segunda.

Pero ¡Maldición! Distraída con la lectura, puesto que a ella también le gustaba el Tao, había olvidado que justamente la segunda parte era la que más afectaba a Azar. Y ahora la sacerdotisa la mandaba a practicar lectura con las selecciones de poesías. Uno de esos días debería esconder esos libros en su propia habitación. La poesía dejaba a Azar catatónica.

_Exageras._

Pero no del todo. Azar reflexionaba, y reflexionaba con las poesías, sin contarle nunca a nadie sus conclusiones.

_Si es que llega a alguna._

Comenzó a leer. _A practicar lectura en voz alta._

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,

Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.

Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado

Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma…

La voz de su pupila era apenas una brisa para Azar. Sumida en ensoñaciones, no la escuchaba. _El sabio controla sin autoridad, Y enseña sin palabras; Él deja que todas las cosas asciendan y caigan, Nutre, pero no interfiere, Dá sin pedirle, y está satisfecho. _

"Controla sin autoridad, enseña sin palabras". _No interfiere._

Era cierto, las lecturas que le recomendaba a Raven la dejaban pensando siempre. Y eso estaba bien, en cierta medida, puesto que ese era el propósito del Tao. Pero si no se llegaba a conclusiones, a finales…

_Si no encuentro ninguna solución a mis problemas entonces esto está mal._

No la había encontrado en cuatro años.

Vió como los niños se levantaban al terminar la meditación. Aquellos niños eran sus bisnietos, hijos de los hijos de sus hijas. Ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar ver lo que pasaba en la biblioteca por las mañanas, ahora solo las ignoraban a ambas. La suma sacerdotisa de Azarath, _ignorada_. Quien lo diría… No era así todo el tiempo, pero durante sus clases, los niños de la meditación matutina solo se concentraban en lo suyo. Y eso era bueno para ambas partes, para los niños y para las dos "estudiantes". Pero era raro.

Azar casi ya no lo notaba. En cuatro años, las cosas cambiaban, y a ella este hecho ya le daba igual. Pero no podía evitar notarlo.

-Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.

Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.

Raven seguía con su lectura. La voz de la niña era sumamente tranquila, inocente. El tono era suave como una pluma. No había más emoción de la necesaria en su voz. Raven era ya una experta leyendo poemas. Se metía en la voz del escritor y hablaba desde los sentires de esa persona. Azar no podía evitar preocuparse… quizá ella también sintiese algo como eso, y…

_Al igual que todos en este lindo lugar llamado Azarath…_

…no podía demostrarlo.

Le dolía ser la razón de ese impedimento que tenía Raven. La culpa la picaba como si llevara hormigas bajo su túnica roja. Pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer. Ninguna demasiado significativa, claro. Por ejemplo, acababa de darse cuenta pero, no la iba a reprender por saltearse cuarenta y seis partes del Tao. _Pequeñas cosas_, se dijo.

Era obvio, a Raven le encantaba el Tao. Pero la poesía también podía con ella. Con solo mirarla, podía ver cuánto disfrutaba de su lectura, como las palabras siempre marcaban algo dentro de su ser, no importaba cuantas veces leyese el mismo verso. Los nuevos significados de las cosas, las diversas interpretaciones, los nuevos sentimientos que la pequeña descubría cada día, encerrados allí en las letras.

Oh, su pequeña niña de hebras violetas, podía pensar en quince cosas a la vez, y el resto de la gente solo captaba dos líneas incorrectas. A veces Azar descifraba tres, pero su significado en esa intrépida mente era irremediablemente solo aproximado. Cuantas cosas podía sentir sin que los libros estallaran, esa era la verdadera pregunta que Azar se hacía cada día. No encontraba respuesta, simplemente porque su cabeza se ocupaba de otras preguntas confusas.

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.

Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.

Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.

Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.

Entonces, al terminar, Raven alzó sus grandes ojos violetas un momento, para constatar que Azar seguía con la mirada perdida entre las meditaciones de los demás niños. Se encontró, en cambio, con los ojos de su mentora que, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, la miraban leer. La mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Raven alzó un poco las cejas, confundida al darse cuenta de que toda la atención de Azar estaba puesta en ella.

-¿Sigo? –preguntó la pelivioleta.

-No Rae Rae, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Tu lectura está casi perfecta – era cierto, pronunciaba todo correctamente, solo que algunas veces dudaba al comenzar las distintas palabras -. Continuemos con inglés, ¿de acuerdo? Ayer nos quedamos en la actividad ocho, y… ¿Qué sucede?

Raven giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba el resto de la biblioteca, y por lo tanto, la puerta que comunicaba con el resto del Templo. Su mente percibía una gran excitación, un corazón que latía más rápido que Antonia Monetti huyendo de un insecto, y _sentimientos_. Muchos sentimientos. Había mucha alegría mezclada con duda, con desconcierto. El individuo estaba feliz pero no sabía por qué. Y muy, muy dentro de todo eso, había repulsión, desgana, rechazo, resignación. No querían entrar a la biblioteca pero aún así corría por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a la entrada y detuvo el paso un poco. Había… _odio_.

En cuanto lo descubrió, encerrado en una prisión de sonrisas y pelo rubio, Raven se tiró con desgana en la silla que no había usado mientras leía.

-¿Qué sucede? – repitió Azar, al ver como Raven se distendía de lo que ella estaba diciendo, y que tenía esa reacción al volver la cabeza hacia su rostro.

-Lilith – respondió la niña, por una parte como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y por otra como si quisiera irse. Porque sí quería.

En vez de eso, se acomodó en la silla mientras sentía a la rubia acercarse a su pequeño espacio de estudio. Puso la espalda derecha y las piernas a un lado, porque cuando Lilith llegase, Azar y ella deberían _contestar_ a lo que tuviera para decir. Sus manos descansaban en el regazo de su vestido blanco cuando la niña se hizo ver, saliendo por detrás de una de las bibliotecas que ocultaba a Raven y Azar del resto del mundo.

Estaba con el atuendo blanco que utilizaban los chicos de la clase matutina para meditar. Raven no tenía idea de cómo se vestían los alumnos de otros turnos, porque cuando ella meditaba todos se largaban a una punta alejada de Azarath, gracias a Azar. Ella también había usado esas prendas cuando era pequeña, su madre decía que a ella le quedaban como ropas de karateca. Nadie le había explicado nunca que era eso.

Para ver a Lilith, Raven disimulaba un poco, con su rostro serio, sin expresión más que una puramente formal, mirándola a la cara pero sin que eso resaltase. La rubia, en cambio, la escrutó de arriba abajo sin consideración en cuanto se plantó frente a la mesa.

Observó el vestido blanco, sin mangas, con el cuello cerrado hasta la clavícula, el largo hasta las rodillas, y los pies en vendas blancas. El cabello violeta lo llevaba suelto, cepillado y desenredado, hasta los hombros.

Una sola palabra: _envidia_, se dijo la pelivioleta.

Evitaba sentir al resto de lo que había allí dentro, a bestia encerrada, al odio en la prisión oculta. Se contuvo para decir "¿terminaste?", porque Lilith dirigió su atención hacia Azar.

-Azar, mi abuela Sarah me dijo que le dijera algo _muy_ importante. Dijo que usted tiene que ir al bosque de inmediato. Es muy importante.

_¿Qué no conoces otro adjetivo que no sea "importante"?_

Azar y Raven se observaron un momento, con la duda en sus semblantes. Aunque por dentro, sabían que lo que Lilith estaba diciendo no les interesaba. Azar sabía que Raven debía de estar insultando a la niña en su fuero interno, y Raven se daba cuenta de que Azar se contenía para no reír por sus insultos. Aún así, azar volvió su atención a su bisnieta.

-¿Y qué es tan importante como para dejar la clase a la mitad? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ahm… mi abuela dijo que una flor floreció. La…ah… no sé, esa flor que tiene Azarath… no recuerdo el nombre – los ojos de Azar se abrieron grandes con la noticia.

-Es porque no tiene nombre.

-Bueno, entonces…

-Raven, dile a tu madre que ambas deben estar arregladas para esta noche. No importa que esté practicando, los hechizos pueden esperar.

-¿Arreglarme? Azar, pero…

Azar ya se había ido. Raven dejó a un lado su expresión de confusión, y Lilith hizo lo mismo con su rostro de asombro. La tele transportación era tan difícil que ni siquiera su maestra de meditación sabía cómo hacerlo. Las niñas se miraron. Raven se levantó, y pasó por al lado de Lilith en dirección a la puerta, en busca de Arella. Luego ordenaría el desastre de libros que había en su mesa. Irse lejos era más urgente.

* * *

Arella observaba a su hija meditar, a unos metros de ella. De espaldas al ventanal, Raven miraba el horizonte de mediodía. La mujer pelivioleta almorzaba sola, en su mesa de siempre junto al vidrio. Arrodillada, estaba por tomar un poco de agua cuando Azar llegó junto a ella.

La sacerdotisa se sentó en un extremo, mientras que Arella estaba en el lado más largo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es todo esto del Festival?

Todos en el comedor hablaban de eso. Sus voces moderadas no molestaban en las conversaciones privadas.

-Se celebra desde los comienzos de Azarath. Mi abuela practicó un hechizo a una flor que dura hasta el día de hoy.

Sucede que ella tenía problemas con una nación… con otra dimensión. Azarath había surgido hacía apenas un año, y en un año no construyes toda una dimensión Arella. Fue muy difícil. Y, ya sabes, éramos nuevos como una dimensión aparte… ya sabes. Los demás pueblos nos veían con algo de temor, entre otras cosas. Hubo un pueblo en particular, cercano a la Tierra, de hecho, que nos tomó por enemigos. Tamaran. Su pueblo se había unido a otro por medio un matrimonio, y hacía unos años toda esa dimensión aliada había desaparecido.

Aquello fue cortesía de los demonios.

Al ver nuestras ideas, nuestros pensamientos, el objetivo que teníamos para con los demonios… Creo que pensaron que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Una dimensión que surgía, con el solo propósito de aniquilar demonios, justo cuando ellos habían sido heridos por esas criaturas. Fueron pesimistas, muy pesimistas. Dijeron que nuestros supuestos propósitos de paz eran mentiras, y que en realidad Azarath era aliada de los demonios. Azar no veía forma de arreglarlo, cuando la noticia se filtró, haciéndose pública. Todas las dimensiones lo supieron antes que la nuestra: Nos habían declarado la guerra.

Azar hizo silencio por un rato, mientras Arella procesaba la historia_. Azarath en guerra._

Mi abuela… era una persona sumamente inteligente. Ideó un gran plan… yo siempre le dije que debería haberse dedicado al negocio de la guerra en la Tierra, en vez de hacerse pacifista y venir aquí. Cuando el ejército tamaraneano vino aquí, se volvieron locos. Los soldados se encontraron, de pronto, con que no veían a nadie conocido. Un minuto, su grito de guerra ensombrecía Azarath, y luego estaban completamente solos… Pero no completamente.

Cada soldado se encontró con un azarathiano. Algunos, con mujeres, otros, con hombres fornidos, con ministros. Incluso algunos soldados encontraron bebés que lloraban en su soledad. Solo había dos personas en Azarath, el soldado en sí mismo, y el azarathiano que le había tocado. Lo que Azar hizo fue un hechizo completamente extraño… inventado por Rorak hacía cientos de años. El Rorak original, Ángela.

Por un día, el tercero desde que aparecía el capullo de la flor, todos en Azarath pasarían el tiempo solo con otra persona. Así que, cada soldado estaba solo en su propia dimensión, junto a un azarathiano. Azar logró explicarle todo al rey de Tamaran en ese día. Al próximo día, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los tamaraneanos junto con los azarathianos podían verse.

Eso se mantiene hasta el día de hoy. Le pides a alguien que vaya contigo, al festival, y pasas todo un día solo con esa persona. Solo cuando florece la flor, y hace seis años que no lo hace. Así que esta noche, justo antes de que el hechizo haga efecto, habrá una gran parranda, muchacha. De las buenas.

* * *

Esa noche… Azarath estaba de fiesta. Arella no podía creerlo, la dimensión se había transformado completamente.

La plaza central era el centro de la diversión. Justo frente a las puertas del Templo había una gran, una gran, pero gran fogata. El fuego ardía sobre unos troncos inmensos, del tamaño de una persona adulta, las llamas impedían ver lo que pasaba el otro extremo de la fogata.

Los arboles habían sido decorados con las mismas lámparas violetas que se habían usado para el primer cumpleaños de Raven, además de otras de diferentes colores. Había lazos con moños atados a la ramas, llamadores de ángeles que sonaban cuando pasabas por al lado y los movías sin querer.

Toda la gente hablaba, los niños iban y venían de aquí para allá, mucha gente bailaba al lado de la fogata. Era una fiesta, la música sonaba desde adentro del Templo.

Arella reconoció el ritmo, el idioma.

¡Música brasilera!

Al menos, se parecía mucho a esa clase de música. Todo un coro de personas que cantaban al unísono una canción sumamente alegre en portugués. Los tambores sonaban, las caderas de las mujeres se movían frenéticamente, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, al menos cien veces por segundo, convirtiendo las faldas de sus vestidos cortos en uno de esos juegos de parque de diversiones, a los que Arella nunca se había subido, porque sabía que de hacerlo vomitaría. Los pies desnudos de los hombres jugaban sobre el suelo, saltaban, daban vueltas. Las manos de las parejas se tocaban y luego giraban, mano al hombro, manos a la cintura, y baile.

De pronto, Arella se dio cuenta de que era la única que no estaba bailando: todos se habían unido a la parranda, como lo había llamado Azar. Varias parejas de niños también bailaban la misma coreografía que los adultos perfectamente, aunque algunos niños seguían jugando, o bailaban diferente.

Había un auténtico sentimiento de felicidad en el aire, eso Arella lo percibía con cada uno de sus sentidos.

-"Si todo el año fuese fiesta, divertirse sería más aburrido más aburrido que trabajar" –dijo una vocecita a su lado.

-¡Beth! Qué linda estás, pequeña.

La hechicera casi no había crecido en esos cuatro años. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a la cintura de Arella. Tenía un vestido verde manzana muy holgado que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su piel y la oscuridad de su cabello negro, y los pies descalzos, vendados con esas tela blanca.

_Como todos._

-Gracias, señora Arella – respondió la niña con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban al borde de la "pista", cerca de los árboles donde las baldosas se convertían en tierra.

-¿Dónde están tus padres y tu hermano?

-Mis padres bailan, así que no voy a verlos por un buen rato – dijo, realmente divertida -. Y Rorak, creo que juega con sus amigos de la escuela.

-Así que esto es lo que hacen en Año Nuevo, ¿eh?

-Pues… no todos los años nuevos, señora. Algunas veces Azar nos calla a los gritos porque usted y Raven están durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

Ambas rieron un rato.

El resto de la noche fue realmente divertido para Arella. La gente simplemente la contagiaba con su felicidad. Bailó con Evaristo, con Betzabeth y con Katrina. La música tenía un condimento especial que obligaba a seguir la corriente. O te divertías, o te divertías.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Azar avisó a todos que era casi medianoche, y se dio cuenta de que apenas había visto a su hija en todo el día.

Todos los azarathianos caminaron hasta una piedra algo alejada. Cada uno tenía una vela, encendida con fuego de la hoguera. En dicha roca, florecía la flor.

Arella comprobó que era una simple rosa. Muy bonita, pero una rosa al fin y al cabo. Era maravilloso como una rosa hacía feliz a todo un pueblo.

Crecía, como enredadera, alrededor de un viejo árbol. La roca tenía un gran bosque. Al lado del árbol pasaba un inmenso río, que se cortaba ambos lados de la roca, cayendo en forma de cascada hacia quien sabe dónde. Cuando se caminaba de roca en roca, por medio de escaleras, sólo se veía el color del cielo. Allí abajo, por el momento, el agua caía hacia un millar de estrellas.

Todos dejaron sus velas en el agua, haciéndolas flotar con sus poderes. Gayla ayudó a la vela de la pelivioleta. Las vieron flotar, yéndose hacia el límite de la roca. El fuego se apagaba a medida que el agua de las cascadas se los tragaba. Cuando Arella vió como la última vela desaparecía en el horizonte, el resto de las personas desaparecieron para ella.

Se giró hacia atrás, luego hacia el mismo lado por el que las velas desaparecían un minuto antes. Miró al otro lado del río, y allí estaba Raven, con las rodillas dobladas tocando su barbilla, y sus ojos puestos en Arella.

* * *

Azar se sentó al borde del río, dejando que el agua le mojase los pies descalzos. La sintió, extremadamente fría, tocando su piel. Los grillos cantaban, y algunos aleteos se escuchaban en diversas ramas. Alzó la vista, para ver una bella medialuna, brillando como un diente recién cepillado. Se resistía a ver la figura femenina que se alejaba del río, para irse lejos, muy lejos de ella.

Recordó lo que _ella_ había dicho una noche como tantas de las que habían pasado junto a ese río.

_-A veces pienso mucho sobre la noche. Me encanta la noche, ya lo sabes – en sus labios Azar podía adivinar una sonrisa, aunque no pudiese verla._

_-¿Qué piensas exactamente? _

_-Que la luna es como una reina, una diosa. Es la diosa de la noche. Sin ella la oscuridad no existiría. Es como ese libro que me leíste un día, _Azy_, no existe luz sin oscuridad y viceversa. Sin la luna, la noche es bella, pero no tiene el mismo efecto sobre las personas. Y las estrellas son como, la corte de la Luna. Sin estrellas la luna tampoco sería bella. ¿Acaso te imaginas una noche con luna pero sin estrellas? Por eso las nubes tapan a ambas. Yo creo que la Luna se moriría de vergüenza si la viesen sin las estrellas. _

_-Así que… las estrellas protegen a la Luna- sonrió Azar._

_-¡Exacto!_

_Ambas estaban recostadas sobre el pasto, con las piernas dentro del río. El agua no llegaba a sus muslos por las rodillas flexionadas. Sentían al rocío entrar a hurtadillas por entre los recovecos munúsculos de las fibras de tela de sus ropas. Sus ojos serenos miraban directamente al cielo, ambas con la cabeza sobre las manos._

_¡Oh, dignos retratos de la pereza y la juventud, eran ellas!_

_Diosas de la mentira, eran ellas._

_Pero lo disfrutaban. Ah, sí, ambas disfrutaban vivir aquella mentira del "todo está bien entre nosotras"… Una gran, gran mentira. Ambas eran felices haciendo como si los días no pasaran frente a sus ojos, como si el mañana no existiese. _

_Vivían la obra maestra de un gran compositor, como las notas que se repetían una y otra vez a lo largo de los compases, fingiendo no saber que los dedos del pianista alguna vez se cansarían y dejarían de tocar… parando la obra en su apogeo. _

_Ellas fingían, cada día, no saber que la obra maestra que es la vida es tocada por el pianista una, y solo una vez. Ni siquiera las estrellas eran infinitas._

_Pero ellas fingían no saberlo._

_Siguieron hablando de lo bella que era la noche como si esta no fuese a terminar. Y cuando terminó, fingieron no darse cuenta. Gayla tapó los ojos de Azar con un abrazo y Azar hizo lo mismo. Así no vieron la salida del sol._

_No querían verla, no querían que su tiempo de noche acabase. _

_Taparon los ojos de la otra, cada noche, durante diecisiete años. _

* * *

Raven abrió los ojos de golpe. Acostada en la cama de su madre, se había despertado de una pesadilla. La noche anterior ella y Arella se habían dormido en la habitación de la mujer. Retazos del sueño acudieron hacia Raven sin que ella los llamase.

Recordaba haber estado en una gran casa, con planta alta, escaleras… recordaba la cocina, los muebles, las cortinas que ocultaban todo del exterior. Al darse cuenta de eso, intentó recordar a propósito. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban las cortinas?

_Y… no, lo…recuerdo._

Su cabeza intentaba alejarla de los recuerdos, aunque ella luchaba por ir hacia ellos. El sueño se estaba yendo lejos. Capítulos de novelas, rostros de azarathianos, versos, pasillos del Templo, todo lo recordaba excepto su sueño. No podía alcanzarlo, su mente estaba en blanco.

Se rindió, aunque claro, su mente no lo aceptó y siguió intentando buscar los recuerdos. Era tan _frustrante_. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sintiendo el sol entrando por diversas ventanas rectangulares y finas, dispuestas a lo largo de toda una pared. La habitación de Arella estaba al frente del Templo, un piso arriba del sector donde estaba el despacho de Azar. Raven no recordaba la última vez que había estado allí.

La pared de las ventanas era de un material resistente, pero el resto era de estilo oriental, casi de papel. Raven estaba por levantarse hacia la puerta corrediza cuando se dio cuenta de algo… un tanto importante. El lado de la cama donde Arella dormía se estaba _incendiando_. No había otra palabra para lo que ocurría en su mente.

Los recuerdos se reprodujeron en su mente sin que Raven les diese permiso de ningún tipo.

_Era ella, Raven, quien corría, pero su cuerpo se sentía raro. Veía sus pies descalzos tocando el suelo, sin darse cuenta de lo que no encajaba. La piel de estos pies era normal, no pálida como la de Raven. Pero no veía como eso estaba mal._

_No recordaba si su piel era color crema normal, o gris pálido._

_Sus brazos estaban a los costados, flexionados y con los puños apretados. Sus piernas se movían frenéticamente. Estaba corriendo. En la casa que recordaba, estaba corriendo._

_Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde apagado. Al doblar desde la sala al pasillo chocó con una mesita con cajones, causando un terrible dolor en su cintura. Algunos objetos se cayeron al suelo. _

_Pero Ángela seguía corriendo._

_Eso era lo que estaba mal, su cuerpo era mucho más grande, las piernas las tenía largas como postes de luz, y su cabeza llegaba a los cuadros que estaban colgados bien alto en la pared. _

_Llegó a la escalera, y comenzó a subir. De su boca salían jadeos, por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, y por las lágrimas que ella no dejaba salir porque de hacerlo, su poca visión del mundo se vería arruinada, y no podría subir las escaleras…_

Y todo es un desastre, Señor, todo estaría mucho peor si yo llorara ahora, me caería por los escalones y me golpearía mucho Señor, no dejes que llore, no quiero hacerlo…

_Llegó a un pequeño rellano, ya veía el piso superior, ya veía la puerta de su habitación entreabierta, ¡ya casi llegaba! Solo un poco más y todo estaría _bien.

Solo los escalones restantes, solo eso Señor, solo eso, no dejes que tropiece ahora, como lo hice la vez pasada, esa vez sí que dolió mucho…

_Su pie descalzo pisó la madera del rellano, y el otro estaba por hacer lo mismo para avanzar cuando sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su tobillo._

_Fuerte. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Era implacable, esa mano era quince veces más grande que su tobillo, y ejercía toda la fuerza de la que era capaz sobre su…_

¡Mi pie! Ay, Dios mío si sigue apretando tanto se me va a cortar la circulación, aunque es probable que antes me parta el hueso en dos…

_No pudo más, apenas aguantó un segundo y al siguiente la mano ya tiraba para atrás. Ángela vió como el piso superior desaparecía de a poco, subiendo… y haciéndose más pequeño, hasta que los escalones fueron todo lo que ella podía ver…_

_Su barbilla chocó contra el escalón más cercano al tiempo que las rodillas se le doblaban al hacer lo mismo contra el rellano. Si no había roto la mandíbula con eso, entonces…_

No logro comprender como es que mi cráneo es tan fuerte…

_La mano siguió tirando, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia abajo, el vestido se le subía al pasara por encima de los escalones. Una idea… casi la llevó a cabo, pero él se dio cuenta antes._

_-No grites._

_Con eso empezaba todo, no grites que te lo mereces, y no grites que esto es lo justo,_

_Y no grites porque no te va a servir._

_En cierto modo era cierto. ¿Quién iba a escucharla? Pensó en Jud. Le dolía pensar que su amigo estaba, porque ella había visto las luces prendidas hacía unos momentos, despierto, a esa hora de la noche, pero lo estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de cinco años? No quería preocuparlo, no iba a preocuparlo más de lo que…_

Probablemente él está gritando en estos momentos, pero yo no escucho porque… ¿Esa es la música de "La Sirenita"

_De pronto su casa estaba llena de agua y ella aún así podía respirar. Estaba segura de que el agua permitiría que el grito saliese de su interior, pero ella no quería…_

_Jud debía estar sufriendo también. Él no podía ayudarla. Si Jud no podía ni ayudarse a sí mismo. Lo intentaba, con su madre, aceptando los golpes del borracho de su padre todas las noches, y al hombre ni eso le bastaba. Por eso la madre de Jud tampoco era una buena opción por la que gritar, ella debía estar…_

_-"Bajo el mar…bajo el mar… tarará…"_

_El cangrejo rojo cantaba ese verso una y otra vez… mientras su descenso por las escaleras se hacía cada vez más y más lejos por el agua…_

_Los vecinos de al lado tampoco eran una opción. Aquél matrimonio de ancionos racistas nunca habían querido escucharla. La mujer, simplemente la despreciaba como si Ángela fuese uno de esos negros que repulía. El hombre solo veía sus pechos. Recordó las pocas veces en el anciano había hablado con ella, simplemente para…_

Para invitarme a pasar. Casi me empujó adentro, gracias a Dios que justo pasó Jud con su bicicleta nueva, porque si no hubiera sido por eso…Señor, ese día no me daban las cuerdas vocales para gritar…

_Y los chicos de enfrente, que más de una vez le habían invitado un poco de…_

¡Droga! Juro por el cielo que eso raro que tenían en la bolsa era algún tipo de droga, aunque nunca antes había visto eso…

_Tampoco vendrían en su ayuda. Y el resto de los católicos del barrio, eran iguales a sus padres. Sus hijos, sus vecinos, se habían marchado en cuando pudieron, hacían ya dos años que el último se habían ido, harto de los…_

De la forma en la que querían enseñarle lo que era correcto y lo que era incorrecto. Por eso Andy se fue…

_Todos escucharían el grito de Ángela, eso era cierto. Que hiciesen algo bueno al respecto… era otro tema._

_Así que siguió escuchando cantar al cangrejo, mientras algo en su subconsciente le decía que era todo un sueño, y que por eso su casa se llenaba de agua, y que ya nadie podía hacerle daño nunca…_

_Que todo era diferente, Señor… ahora todo es diferente, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que todo esto es tan real como alguna vez lo fue._

_-Bajo el mar… bajo el mar…Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz…_

_Nadie iba a ayudarla nunca… pero ella sabía alguien que sí quería hacerlo._

_Gritó, todo el resto de la noche gritó como una psicópata a la que quieren encerrar en el manicomio. Gritó, había alguien que quería escucharla, bueno…_

_-Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural…_

_-Bajo el mar…_

Raven sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido que le dificultaba la respiración. El agua de a poco se metía en el cuerpo de la chica, Ángela, y robaba todo el oxigeno de allí. Su corazón retumbaba con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que explotase.

Entonces lo recordó: taquicardia.

_Tengo taquicardia, esto me afecta, yo no quiero gritar como Ángela pero qué me pasa, yo estoy tan asustada que…_

Pero eso no era lógico. Ella era Raven, Raven no podía estar asustada sin romper algo.

Era su madre.

Arella estaba asustada, dentro de su cuerpo dormido ella estaba temblando de miedo y con el corazón a mil. Las emociones se habían transmitido a Raven de forma inconsciente.

Sus manos apretaron el colchón hasta que se calmó. Y lo hizo, simplemente porque Arella estaba calmada también. La escuchó susurrar algo…. Tan débil que no estaba completamente de haberlo escuchado en su cabeza, en el sueño, o en la vida real.

-Bruce…

* * *

_**N/A: O se**__**a, ni yo me entiendo. El capítulo anterior me hizo rabiar… ¡no podía terminarlo! Y para este necesité solo dos días ¬¬**_

_**Aviso que después de semejante vómito de capítulo, el 13 va a ser algo corto. 5.400 palabras, ni yo me lo creo xD**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**LucyKohta: Yeah! Si quedaba alguna duda, creo que la maté de un buen pisotón con este capítulo xD Gracias!**_

_**NataNegra: Pero claro que te disculpo! Yo también hago eso a veces. Pero claro, ése es un tema que adoro tratar, además de que me gustan muchas cosas que lo tratan. Por ejemplo, en Criminal Minds (una serie de asesinos y esas cosas) un de los personajes dijo una vez, algo así como que "la genética proporciona el arma, el entorno (la crianza, el ambiente en el que crecemos) apunta, y la personalidad dispara". O algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo que raven quería averiguar era qué era esa presencia de mal que los hermanos sentían. Gracias, pronto escribiré mi profile con esas tres cosas, suenan interesantes. Gracias! No sabes el gusto que me da leer tus reviews, a amí también me dan ganas de escribir cuando lo hago, así que el sentimiento es recíproco.**_

_**Bjlauri: Ah, no entendí la razón por la que soy mala... Yo también estoy aprendiendo a tocarlo, por eso lo puse. Imaginarme a Angelita tocándolo me encanta.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ok, no diré que estás paranoica (Aunque la verdad es que sí lo estás! ¬¬) (xD), pero, no, te equivocaste, como ya aclaré. La verdad yo también había pensado en eso cuando hice que Azar abriera la puerta agachada como fuese L, pero después me dije que no. Si pasa algo, lo pondré con mis súper palabras. Todavía no he decidido esas partes. Las indirectas también me encantan! Claro que con este capi las cosas ya son un poco más... directas. xD. Oh! gracias! Por los ánimos, de verdad gracias, me alegras el día escribiendo cosas como ésa :D**_

_**Darkraven24601: Fuck, un piano! Yo he estado pidiendo un piano desde el año pasado y nadie me escucha. Felicidades! Por tu cumpleaños, digo xD Y Gracias!**_

_**Laami: haha nadie se había dado cuenta xD. Pues, aquí un gran pero gran recuerdo, no muy alegre, pero de todos modos era un sueño, mitad recuerdo mitad pesadilla. Por cierto, gracias por tu review en Inmortal! Me puso muy contenta, de verdad gracias.**_

_**J Todd Lives: xD. jajaja! **__**La verdad ni idea, quizá porque yo toco el piano (No soy Chopin, pero tomo clases) y sé lo que se siente. Además me parece que va con la onda de Angie, estudiosa, maltratada, madre joven y así… bien tranquila, qué se yo. Kiss? Angelita como Kiss? Nah, me hiciste reír con tu review (sin ofender! Es que me causó algo de gracia imaginármelo), de todos modos aprecio la sugerencia. Es más, se me acaban de ocurrir algunas ideas ^.^ ¿Profunda? xD pero claro que ellas... chismean ¡Hahaha! Pienso lo mismo!**_

_**En fin... Ya sé que es viernes pero no teniá nada que hacer así que publiqué. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo review. Gracias por el apoyo! Me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Espero que tengan una linda semana! Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde de puedo ver las temporadas completas de Invasor Zim, DÍGANMELO! En YouTube no están ¬¬ . Ahora me súper gusta, por eso la frase tétrica del comienzo xD.**_

_**Besos a todos!**_

_**BB.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Raven observó el día, resplandeciente, por las ventanas. Veía las copas de los árboles de la plaza, los pájaros en vuelo.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando la marca de sus dedos en las sabanas blancas, en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar, la abrió y salió afuera. Antes de cerrarla por completo, dejó una rendija diminuta, suficiente para que pasara por allí su ojo derecho. Vió a su madre, enfundada en el vestido lila pálido de la noche anterior, con los pies descalzos, las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas. Sus manos estaban debajo de la almohada. Su rostro, al menos, mostraba un poco de tranquilidad.

La pesadilla había terminado. Pero cuando se despertase, Raven sabía que su madre estaría... algo exaltada.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. A los lados estaban las puertas de los cuartos de muchos ministros y sacerdotisas. No percibía nadie, en ningún punto de Azarath, excepto a su madre, y a Azar. Y también a… sonrió. La mañana iba a ser interesante.

Su mentora estaba en el comedor, desayunando. Bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose allí. Entró, y el sol resplandeciente, ya por encima del horizonte, la abrumó por un momento. Se cubrió los ojos mientras seguía caminando lentamente. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentó de lado, para no ver el sol de frente.

-Azar…mh… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, buscando acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Pues, desayuno – Raven bufó - . Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Me refiero a qué haces aquí si se supone que por el Festival no podemos vernos.

-Es que la suma sacerdotisa de Azarath puede librarse de eso, y estar con una pareja, Y ya que tu mami está algo…

-¿Dormida? – inquirió la niña, con algo de fastidio. Azar sonrió y asintió -¿Qué pasó con Gayla?

-¿Gayla? – Azar pasó a un estado de alerta, estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sí, pensé que ustedes iban a… "ir" juntas al Festival. A pasar el día solas – la sacerdotisa miraba el rostro de la pelivioleta, intentando ver alguna expresión en él, pero sin encontrar nada. ¡Rayos! Le estaba enseñando demasiado bien. Raven estaba seria, y su voz mostraba un atisbo de curiosidad, nada más que eso.

-Pues… sí. Ella fue a dar un paseo.

-¿Y yo puedo verla a pesar del hechizo?

-Sí.

Por un momento, hicieron silencio, hasta que Azar se animó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo está Arella?

Raven alzó una ceja.

-Durmiendo, ya lo sabes – cuando usaba ese tono serio, duro, como si en el fondo no le interesara, pero con un dejo cortante, Azar sabía que la niña no quería hablar.

-Bueno. Ven, vamos arriba a cambiarte.

Fueron habitación de Raven. En el recoveco donde antes había estado la cuna, había una cama de dos plazas, las bibliotecas estaban a medio llenar de libros, el ambiente seguía siendo oscuro. Azar abrió las cortinas con sus poderes y entró la luz, directamente desde el sol matutino. No había cosas en el suelo, lo que podría haberse puesto en un escritorio estaba en los espacios sobrantes de las bibliotecas.

La ropa estaba en un armario, frente a la cabecera de la cama, en otro recoveco y por lo tanto, escondido a la vista desde la puerta. Azar fue hacia él y lo abrió, mientras que Raven fue hacia su cama y se subió a ella con algo de dificultad. Superaba la medida del lecho por solo una cabeza… y algunos centímetros más. Ya encima del cobertor violeta oscuro, se sentó, al tiempo que Azar iba hacia ella y le desabrochaba los botones que tenía el vestido blanco en la espalda. Raven terminó de sacárselo.

Su rostro mostraba una expresión pensativa, hecho que Azar no pasó de largo. Raven no la hizo esperar, mientras la sacerdotisa buscaba un cambio de ropa interior, la niña habló.

-Arella dijo algo mientras dormía.

Azar estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?

-Bruce. Es un nombre de varón, ¿no? Ella estaba dormida, y cuando lo dijo estaba muy tranquila, aunque antes había tenido una pesadilla…

Azar abrió grandes los ojos, y se quedó mirando el armario. Sus cejas se alzaron, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces seguidas, y luego bajó la mirada hacia las telas blancas en uno de los cajones. Sacó algunas, con los labios apretados: no sabía si largar una carcajada de las buenas, o un llanto de los malos. Se decidió por un suspiro corto, y un meneo de cabeza, ambos con resignación.

-Bueno… - se dio vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba sentada Raven, y le indicó que se parase.

La niña tenía puesto, a modo de "ropa interior" vendas blancas, iguales a las que se utilizaban para los pies. Eran cintas largas de una tela suave y protectora blanca e inmaculada. La cinta comenzaba al lado derecho de la pelvis, daba vuelta al hueso un par de veces, y luego se pasaba por la entrepierna, rodeando las piernas. Un mayor siempre tenía que ayudar a las niñas a ponérselas, puesto que había que hacer nudos complicados y muy pequeños para que encajara bien, cómoda, y que no se bajase.

Al final de todo, se coronaban los dos extremos con un nudo fuerte.

Azar desató el nudo principal y comenzó la trabajosa tarea de desenredar todo.

-Supongo que algún día iba a tener que contarte, ¿no?

Raven miraba a la sacerdotisa algo confundida, pero mayormente intrigada.

-Escucha bien, Rae-Rae, porque solo voy a decirlo una vez. ¿Ves esto? – dirigió la mirada a las vendas para que Raven asintiera - . Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que para atarlo y desatarlo, hay un gran rato de por medio. Escucha, ah… nunca tienes que dejar que alguien más que yo, o Arella… o Gayla, quizás, te ayude a sacarte las vendas, ¿está claro?

Raven frunció el ceño, profundamente desconcertada. Azar no podía culparla, también para ella era un misterio como de Bruce Wayne y Arella Roth, habían pasado a hablar de ropa interior. En su mente, simplemente se habían conectado los dos puntos, hombres y ropa interior, en un segundo. Hombres…la palabra con "A"… luego la palabra con "S"…Raven… y la seguridad. No estaba segura de que siquiera Gayla, su mejor amiga, pudiera entender esa brusca línea de pensamiento, pero…

-Bueno… está claro, Azar.

-Bien. Ahora, mira – las vendas casi estaban listas, solo faltaba el último final. En vez de juntar los dos extremos, Azar ató cada extremo a un costado - . De esta forma, las bragas se bajan más fáciles, ¿ves? – Raven no sabía realmente a dónde iba todo eso, pero de todas formas preguntó:

-¿Por qué debo usar un nudo difícil si hay otro mejor?

-Buena pregunta. Lo usarás cuanto seas más grande. Este es para mujeres más grandes, como yo, Arella, incluso Betzabeth… Ella ya tiene nueve años, ¿no? Bueno, dentro de algunos años usará esto también.

-Bueno…

Azar le mostró una gran sonrisa, de puro nerviosismo. Raven frunció el ceño nuevamente, y alzó una ceja.

-Azar, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, con seria preocupación. Azar se sentía muy nerviosa y asustada. Nerviosa, por alguna razón que tenía que ver con Raven, y asustada…

Sintió como la mente de su madre se despertaba con lentitud, sus emociones se hacían cada vez más claras, muestra de que comenzaba a pensar, a procesar la información que le proveían sus sentidos. Azar estaba asustada porque su madre… ella tenía intenciones de "irse". Iba a salir de Azarath.

_Y eso da miedo porque…_

Azar no quería quedarse sola con Raven y Gayla. Eso la asustaba. Raven descubrió la presencia de Gayla acercándose al Templo, tranquila y serena como siempre. Miró a su mentora con algo de pena, porque no entendía _completamente_ lo que sucedía, pero podía hacerse una idea.

Pero ella debía hacer, lo que de alguna forma era correcto. Arella lo habría hecho, ¿no?

Se bajó de la cama, ya con un conjunto de remera con un vestido encima, y fue hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, se dirigió a Azar, mirándola directamente al rostro.

-Sé que hay gato encerrado con lo de los diferentes nudos. Pero ya me voy a enterar. Además, me interesa más saber quién es ese tal Bruce, porque por cierto, te olvidaste de contármelo.

Azar olvidó por un instante sus problemas, para ver a los ojos violetas de la pequeña, que refulgían, con infinitos reflejos proporcionados por el sol. El color violeta resaltaba a más no poder en la habitación. La miraban con astucia, y un dejo de sonrisa en los labios pálidos.

Luego Raven se fue, rumbo al comedor. Iba a tomar su desayuno, mientras que esperaba a que _esas dos_ se amigasen.

* * *

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus rodillas, mientras el sol quemaba su mejilla derecha. Sintió como las melodías en su habitación iban cambiando, a medida que…

_¿Qué qué? Honestamente, creo que se están mirando nada más, porque no se están tocando, eso es seguro. Eso significaría que están solucionando todos sus problemas con solo una mirada. Está decidido, algún día voy a tener que tener preguntar cómo es que…_

Sus pensamientos callaron en cuando una ola de emociones, que viajaban por los nervios de Azar, la golpeó, con tanta fuerza que si fuera por el hecho de que todo sucedía en su mente, se habría caído hacia atrás. Aún así, hubo consecuencias en el plano físico.

Raven pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

En la cocina, separada de las mesas por una mesada, había una alacena llena, completamente de vasos.

Todos se rompieron, se hicieron trizas, en cuanto Gayla fue hasta Azar, después de decirse solo unas palabras, y la abrazó.

Raven podía sentir los brazos de la mujer como si el abrazo estuviese dirigido a ella, sus brazos despedían un calor suave, inigualable. Era una sensación tan preciosa…

En la mesa que Raven tenía enfrente, apareció una gran línea oscura. Luego, se separó en dos partes. La pelivioleta logró retener todos los alimentos que había en ella, y los movió hacia la mesa de al lado, al tiempo que ella se sentaba allí.

¿Cómo había logrado mover todo eso _sola_, cuando eran una en un millón las veces que lograba controlar la energía de esa forma?

Simple, el abrazo de Gayla se sentía tan bien que lo había logrado. O más bien… Azar se sentía bien por el abrazo y eso era lo que Raven sentía. No estaba segura. Eso era lo más desesperante de la empatía. Algunos sentimientos lograban meterse tan dentro de su subconsciente que ella no lograba distinguir si eran propios o de alguien más.

Sintió el impulso de su mentora de devolver el abrazo, y casi al instante, como los cuerpos de ambas de fundían en aquél calor que solo significaba…

_Pues… algo que no sé cómo se llama. Pero es muy bonito._

Era un sentimiento muy puro que siempre sentía cuando Azar y Gayla estaban juntas.

Una corriente de energía se concentró en la habitación de su madre. Raven sintió, con algo de tristeza, como Arella se iba. Ahora no podía sentirla, más que como una presencia muy lejana.

La pena hizo que la nueva mesa se partiese a la mitad también. Con sus propias manos, puso todas las cosas en el piso. Sentía como Azar y Gayla bajaban por las escaleras.

Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en que serían las mujeres quienes limpiarían el desastre que había en la cocina. Después de todo ellas tenían la culpa.

Soltó una risa, antes de que su vaso de leche se partiera.

Tendrían que ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa también. Las muy ilusas.

* * *

Arella abrió los ojos. Unos metros frente a ella, el callejón de paredes oscuras terminaba en medio de una concurrida calle. Había unos tachos que despedían basura maloliente, y arriba, cuatro ventanas pequeñas, de baños, se mantenían cerradas. Refrescos y paquetes de frituras abundaban en el piso. Ella, con un bello vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas, con apliques de encaje y un collar que relucía, desentonaba completamente. Así que dio unos pasos hasta el borde del callejón, para encontrarse, con Ciudad Gótica.

Los autos de una de las calles principales iban de un lado para el otro, con toda la prisa del mundo. La gente no se quedaba atrás. A derecha e izquierda, decenas de tiendas, ropa, zapatos, juguetes, restaurantes, cines. Las bocinas sonaban, la gente hablaba.

Nunca había sentido a ese lugar como su _casa_ pero… siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Yo nací aquí, se dijo.

Y con esa frase en la mente, sus labios se curvaron en una rara sonrisa de orgullo. Luego las comisuras subieron bien alto, y mostró los dientes. Suspiró con alegría, sabiendo que algo grande estaba por venir. Y salió. Su esplendorosa figura blanca difícilmente podía confundirse con la multitud.

Caminó, no a su propio paso sino al de todos, tan rápido que se alegró de traer esos zapatos cómodos. Caminó, toda la mañana, toda la tarde, como si realmente tuviera un lugar a donde ir. Simplemente miraba las vidrieras y se fijaba en el suelo para no tropezar. La verdad, no consideraba que lo que estaba haciendo era extraño, porque probablemente el resto de la gente a su lado tampoco tenía lugares importantes a los que ir, y aún así caminaban como si los cuatro jinetes estuviesen en pos de ellos.

Arella disfrutó, durante todo el día, ser Ángela de nuevo. Y podía firmar que, estando sola, ser Ángela Roth se sentía estupendo. Al menos nadie sabía quién era ella, y la dejaban tranquila. Anonimato, cuantas veces había soñado con eso.

La noche comenzaba a hacer aparición. El atardecer le había dado al clima un poco de viento fresco. La piel de sus piernas se ponía de gallina por momentos. Pero aún no quería volver.

Llegó a un parque.

Había pasado por allí un par de veces en el día, por las idas y vueltas que había dado, pero sin detenerse demasiado. Se sentó en una banca, con vista al edificio de Justicia de la ciudad. Una bandera estadounidense flameaba en lo alto. Los colores del cielo pasaron rápidamente del naranja al celeste oscuro. Aún quedaban unos escasos minutos de luz diurna cuando los faroles se prendieron.

Vió como caminaban las personas, como meneaban la cola los perros, como maullaban los gatos. Uno que otro canto de ave, proveniente de los árboles del parque.

Se alisó el vestido y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Esperó a que la noche fuese completa para ponerse de pie. Se alejó unos pocos pasos del asiento.

Y cuando lo hizo, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que decía:

-¿Ángela?

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Aclaración: Azar solo sabe quién es Bruce porque investigó la vida de Ángela en la Tierra antes de ir a buscarla, así lo veo yo.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Oh! No sabes lo mal que me siento, bueno, ya te he enviado un PM. Pero sabes? Si no puedes entender, qué se yo, no vale la pena leer una historia que no se entiende. Aunque me encantaría que continuaras siguiendo el fic! Pero aún así espero que contestes y me ayudes a mejorar ¿Ok? Thanks! Saludos!**_

_**Darkraven24601: Haha si eso te sorprendió entonces este final va a ser de tu agrado, aunque si bien es algo misterioso...**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ****Bah, Angie tiene sus propios problemas como para preocuparse** **por los problemas amorosos de la mujer que cuida a su pequeña hija xD haha el resto de las cosillas que dices ya te las contesté :) Besote amiga!**_

_**J Todd Lives: En realidad no la estaban violando, sino que, como era costumbre, su padrastro la estaba maltratando... ya sabes, violencia doméstica. A mí también me encantó ese lindo apodo xD**_

_**Chica Cuervo: Bueno, Tamaran es un lugar de guerras y luchas, con un poderoso ejército (no sé si esto que te digo lo estoy inventando o lo leí en algún lado xD) claro que ahora están en paz. Yeah, la fiesta si que fue algo WTH jaja.**_

_**Laami: Quién estaba abusando de ella era su padrastro, el esposo de su madre. Vas a tener que esperar para ver la expresión de Angela, la verdad este chapter fue solo... una introducción al siguiente.**_

_**Nata Negra: Bueno, el hechizo lo que hizo fue: separó a la gente, o sea, cada uno estaba en como una dimensión distinta, aunque, en le mismo lugar, Azarath. Los tamaraneanos desistieron simplemente porque los azarathianos tuvieron la oportunidad (gracias al hechizo) de explicarles que ellos no eran aliados de los demonios. Ay! No sabes como me puso de contenta tu review! O sea, esta vez es en serio, estoy tan feliz con tu último comentario! Realmente me esforcé con es parte final y me gustó escribirla, me alegra que te haya gustado :D Gracias, muchas gracias.**_

_**Bueno, la verdad no tengo muchas cosas que decir, más que la escuela estas semanas ha estado algo complicada, pero creo haber sorteado con éxito los éxamenes que me tomaron. Espero haberlo hecho xD. Más me vale haberlo hecho ¬¬**_

_**¿Y qué más? Pues nada xD Ah, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito y voy a tener que regalarle mi hermoso anillo de dragón que él me viene pidiendo hace años. LPM haha, nah, me la banco. ¡Feliz cumpleaños nene! Viste, al final no te dije ninguno de los insultos como es costumbre XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Besos, cuídense, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, dejen un lindo review. Y si tienen ganas de hablar con mi hermosa persona (porque la verdad estoy muy aburrida después de tanto estudio), un PM estaría bien. Cuídense, les deseo una lindísima semana, personitas :)**_

_**BB.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**N/A: Sugiero, que antes de leer, escuchen algo de Louis Armstrong, o algo de música Jazz. Para que se hagan una idea, ya saben.**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones mencionadas. La historia sí es mía.**_

* * *

_**Bruce. **_

_**Bruce Wayne.**_

Millones de recuerdos inundaron su mente, todos dentro de la primera ola de un gran tsunami.

Un _hola_, un _cómo estás. Cuál es tu nombre_. Una sonrisa amable, una mano que se extendía hacia ella sin más intención que la de estrechar la suya propia. Un hermoso te paso a buscar a las siete, mañana. Como te fue en el examen. Me ayudas a estudiar. Es fácil, Angie. Quien te hizo eso, déjame ayudarte, necesitas ir a un hospital.

Puedes tocar mi piano, sé que quieres hacerlo…

¿Me enseñas esa canción?

Somos amigos. ¿No?

Te invito a mi casa.

Esto es para ti, Angie.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Llámame si estás mal, cuídate, no te olvides de la tarea, el viernes ven a la fiesta-ese vestido te queda muy bien-tienes una hoja en el cabello-linda sonrisa-si te gusta, te lo regalo-por qué llegaste tarde- estás enferma- somos amigos ¿no?

-Ángela Roth… - ahora estaba claro como el agua, él hablaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

Estaba feliz de volver a verla.

Ángela se giró hacia la voz, para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre de veintitantos, de traje negro, con el cabello negro pulcramente peinado. No usaba colonia. ¿O sí usaba? El aroma que Bruce desprendía siempre la había intrigado. Era una sustancia tan bella que no podía ser natural, pero ella no conocía ningún perfume que oliese así.

Y sus penetrantes ojos azules la miraban, desde las alturas. Su rostro era una pintura variada, por un lado, sus ojos mostraban un profundo desconcierto, una curiosidad apremiante. Y sus labios ofrecían al mundo la más hermosa sonrisa que ella le había visto jamás.

_Llamen al presidente, Bruce está sonriendo y no es una patraña._

Primero, fue solo una chispa en su dedo corazón, sentir el calor que desprendían sus manos. Luego él la abrazó con toda su fuerza. Y Ángela le devolvió el abrazo con toda la suya.

-Dios… - le escuchó decir, soltando parte de su aliento sobre su cuello, y se estremeció. ¿Eso había sido imaginación suya? Bruce no podía haber dicho la palabra "Dios".

Pero su voz…

Ángela no podía describirla demasiado, sólo la oía algo a apagada porque él tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus cabellos violetas. Pero había algo más, algo que a ella le gustó. Bruce sonaba tranquilo, como si acabara de sacarse un gran peso de encima.

Quizá eran tonterías suyas. Con el pasar de los años no había llegado a una gran conclusión respecto a Bruce Wayne, porque se había negado a pensar en él, manteniéndolo siempre alejado.

Ángela no quería hacerse ilusiones con una vida que sabía, estaba obligada a dejar atrás. Pero no a olvidarla_. Eso sería imposible._

No podía negarlo: le gustaba pensar que ella había formado, con el paso de los años en los que se habían conocido, un importante recuerdo en la mente de Bruce. Que de vez en cuando, al mirar hacia el pasado, Ángela Roth sería, por lo menos, una buena chica, una buena amiga. Ella se había esforzado porque fuese así.

Algo dentro de ella –su corazón, su alma, sus fuertes sentimientos – siempre gritaba, desenfrenadamente, cuando después de pensarlo mucho, ella llegaba a la misma conclusión: él la había olvidado. No completamente, claro que no. Pero él no pensaba demasiado en ella. Eran cosas del pasado, que un hombre de negocios no se iba a preocupar por recordar.

La voz gritaba que eso no era cierto. Que ellos habían sido amigos, y que se conocían bien. Muy bien. Y si Ángela realmente lo conocía, entonces podía afirmar que él pensaba en ella cada día.

Habían pasado todos los últimos días juntos, prácticamente, así que, ¿Por qué abandonar el hábito?

Si le hacía caso a la voz, entonces su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápido, al pensar que él podía haberse vuelto loco cuando ella faltó a su cumpleaños esa noche, cuando se escapó de casa sin consultar a nadie, cuando él llamó a su puerta después de que _aquello_ pasara y ella no le había abierto la puerta de su casa.

Si en verdad lo conocía, entonces podía afirmar que Bruce había sido quien había denunciado su desaparición con la policía, que había liderado su búsqueda, y que se habría rendido solo con la condición de que no iba a olvidar jamás a su amiga de cabello violeta.

_Jamás_. Porque así de decididos eran los Wayne.

Era muy reconfortante pensar que él se entristecería, al menos un poco, al decir que él también había estado involucrado en una desaparición. Que el tema lo tocaba de cerca, puesto que quien se había esfumado, había sido _su mejor amiga_.

Y con última línea de pensamiento, Ángela llegó a lo que debería haber recordado en primerísimo lugar. Ella había desaparecido. Y ahora estaba _allí_, sana y salva, con todas las extremidades en su lugar, para colmo bien vestida y aseada, en medio de un parque de Gotham.

Eso era, de alguna forma, de todas formas, en realidad, MALO.

Porque él le haría _preguntas_.

Lo que significaba, que en unos momentos el Juicio Final sería librado en esa plaza.

Porque Ángela no tenía _respuestas_.

Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

Y Bruce siempre había sido muy perspicaz, muy rápido, sumamente inteligente. Muchas veces, directo, cortante. Hacía las preguntas correctas, las que llevaban al meollo de la cuestión. _Era la persona más parecida a Sherlock Holmes que Ángela había conocido en su vida._

Pero…

Quizá, y solo por esta vez, él le tendría piedad. La miraría y ella solo necesitaría devolverle la mirada para hacerle saber que no era momento para hablar.

Como cuando lo había mirado, pero con extrema vergüenza, la semana después de haber faltado a clases. Bruce se había puesto pálido. Simplemente pálido, como nunca nadie podría habérselo imaginado. Como a punto de desmallarse. Y entonces él lo comprendió, y echó una mirada penetrante por última vez al ojo de ella, violeta no solo por dentro sino también por fuera, y la había tomado de la mano bajo el pretexto de que en el colegio habían dado temas nuevos y que si ella quería, él le explicaba…

Entonces sucedió lo mismo.

Bruce comenzó a soltarla, mientras que pasaba las manos por los brazos desnudos de Ángela, hasta que llegó a los hombros, y las posó allí. Miró sus ojos, morado oscuro, resaltando en la oscuridad de la ciudad como dos faros ardiendo. Habló, mucho más calmado, más tranquilo, controlándose, y le dijo:

-Vayamos a cenar.

Bueno, eso había sido una orden y no una pregunta. Punto para Roth.

Ángela sonrió… y asintió.

_Bruce_ seguía siendo el mismo _Bruce_ de siempre.

* * *

Ángela subió a la vereda, luego de cruzar la calle corriendo, para atravesar los autos. Sus zapatos blancos de alguna forma seguían inmaculados, al igual que su vestido. La gente no evitaba mirarla. Una loca con el cabello violeta. Sin dudas resaltaba. Ya no era esa adolescente que podía pasar por rebelde con el cabello teñido, era una mujer joven de mirada tranquila y ropas costosas. El cabello no había cambiado, pero simplemente no encajaba en su actitud de ser normal.

Se detuvo un momento en espera de Bruce, que pasó a su lado y avanzó un poco. Ambos tenían amagos de sonrisa. Se sentía bien volver a estar juntos, el tiempo pasaba, libre, feliz, como una nube surca el cielo. Todo era natural cuando estaban juntos.

Él dio unos pasos, atravesando a la gente que caminaba por los lados, y entró un jardín amplio, entre dos comercios. Se escuchaba música, proveniente del lugar al que se dirigían. El pequeño parque estaba iluminado por farolas delicadas, había algunas estatuas de ángeles puestas sobre el césped que lanzaban agua a los canales que rodeaban el jardín. De un lado los autos entraban, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de lo que parecía un estacionamiento privado.

El restaurante frente a ellos contaba de tres plantas. La luz que despedía era cálida, la música de jazz sonaba tranquila, y las personas hablaban bajo, evitando eclipsar la música, y con ella, el ambiente tranquilo. Todos los pisos contaban de ventanales que mostraban completamente el interior del establecimiento. Ángela y Bruce caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta doble de madera, que custodiaban dos guardias, y se pararon a esperar. Al instante, un hombre abrió desde adentro, sonriéndole con cortesía a la pareja.

-Señor Wayne, no lo esperábamos esta noche. ¿Mesa para dos?

-En efecto, Louis. Tercer piso, vista trasera, si es posible.

-Por supuesto, señor. Tina, ven.

Louis, vestido elegantemente pero sin opacar a los clientes, llamó a una de las cuatro mujeres que esperaba órdenes junto a él, Tina, y le dio indicaciones. Ella los condujo por unas escaleras amplias hacia el tercer piso, donde tocaba la banda de jazz, y los acomodó en una mesa pequeña con vista a los jardines traseros, donde una funcionaba una pista de baile.

Uno de los ventanales con vista al patio era corredizo, y lo mantenían abierto para que las personas afuera disfrutasen de la música. La iluminación en el salón constaba de velas en las mesas, y lámparas en el mínimo de potencia. A pesar del aire frío que entraba por la ventana abierta, la calefacción funcionaba perfectamente. Ángela observaba todo con admiración, no podía evitarlo.

-Te dije que el lugar tenía su encanto – dijo Bruce, con la voz divertida por las miradas que echaba ella hacia todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Y te creo – Ángela volvió la mirada hacia él.

Era increíble como la boca del ser humano no se cansaba de sonreír.

Tina paró en su mesa para entregarles dos cartas. Era la de las bebidas.

-Adivinaré, vas a dejar que yo elija porque haciendo honor a tu nombre, no bebes vino – ella soltó una risa despreocupada - . Bien, este es muy bueno. Tina, una botella de éste.

Luego la mesera trajo el menú. Eligieron, y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Le Jazz Hot –dijo él, al reconocer la canción que la banda tocaba.

-Sí…

La voz del cantante, las trompetas, ambos chasquearon los dedos y batearon palmas cuando fue el momento; las platillos, el piano, la gente bailando afuera. Bruce veía como los hombros descubiertos de Ángela se movían al ritmo de la música, su clavícula marcándose, sus labios cantando en silencio la letra, sonriendo con serenidad y alegría. Ella estaba dada vuelta porque la banda tocaba justo detrás de su asiento. Cuando terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron con furia, dando paso al piano suave de "Hello Dolly".

Ángela se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada de Bruce en sus ojos, mirándola maravillado, sonriendo con el rostro ladeado. Estaba en otra parte, no allí con ella en el restaurante. Recordó el motivo por que supuestamente estaban allí, para hablar y jugar a verdad-consecuencia. Antes de que él volviera a prestarle verdadera atención, decidió comenzar ella, con lo más fácil. Hacerle preguntas a Bruce.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años? – tomó un palillo de pan y comenzó a comerlo por trozos mientras esperaba.

-No mucho, la verdad. Dirijo Wayne Enterprices ahora. Negocios, dinero, no más que eso. No me he casado ni tengo hijos, si es lo que querías averiguar – ambos rieron - . Sigo viviendo en mi casa, junto a Alfred.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte, ¿cómo está él?

-Bien… - Bruce sintió una vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo - . Debe estar haciendo la cena que no voy a comer, de hecho. ¿Me disculpas un segundo?

El hombre pasó por al lado del asiento de la pelivioleta, hacia las escaleras, a su lado la banda tocaba, incansable. Bajó hasta la primera planta, y entró por unas puertas dobles. Había escaleras hacia el sótano, donde estaba la cocina, y otra puerta hacia afuera. Salió por allí, para encontrarse con un muro a unos metros, de la tienda de al lado; una zona de algunos metros iluminada solo por las luces de la tercera planta y los faros de los parques. Era perfecto, puesto que justo allí, la segunda planta terminaba en una pared, y desde la más alta nadie podía verlo.

Sacó un comunicador pequeño, lo agrando hasta quedar convertido en un celular en miniatura, y presionó algunas teclas, para luego ponérselo al oído.

La voz que salió de la garganta de Bruce no era la misma que había invitado a Ángela a cenar, tampoco la que le había pedido disculpas por tener una llamada que hacer. Era fría, susurrante, y por qué no, apurada y nerviosa, en el fondo.

-Alfred. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Señor Bruno, la policía me ha informado de un robo con toma de rehenes en el Banco Fujioka de Gotham. Solicitan su ayuda inmediata.

-_Ahora no puedo_.

Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas, las cartas estaban echadas, la verdad descubierta. Su tono de voz dejó mostrar un dejo de furia.

-Señor, ¿está seguro?

-Alfred, dale a Gordon las granadas que tenemos en la cueva. Que las suelte desde el techo, y que tenga un equipo de asalto preparado. Así todos adentro quedan noqueados y la policía puede librar a los rehenes. Sólo necesitan alguien con buena puntería que deje caer las granadas por las ventanas del techo, o en los ductos de ventilación, o… ¡Sólo díselo! – concluyó, ya desesperado.

-Bien, señor…

-Debo dejarte…

-Señor Bruno, espere un momento.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Comuníquele mis saludos a la señorita Ángela. Y que tengan una gloriosa cena.

* * *

Ángela vió como Bruce se sentaba en la silla frente a ella. Los platos de ambos estaban servidos, la comida humeaba, su olor encandilaba los sentidos.

-No me pareció correcto comenzar sin ti – dijo ella, serena.

-Gracias, Angie.

Bruce tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer, mientras que la mujer lo miraba con ternura. Aquél apodo llevaba tantos recuerdos sobre la espalda que le sorprendía que la Real Academia española no lo hubiera jubilado o algo así. Bruce lo había dicho sin pensar, como siempre hacía. Era lindo algo de normalidad, entre todo ese lujo.

Cenaron, ella tallarines con salsa y él bistec con ensalada. Pidieron un postre, y luego un café. Detrás de su mesa, la banda tocaba, la voz cascada del cantante sonaba, tranquila, acompañándolos en su noche. Afuera, las parejas se mecían, juntas, a los lados, siguiendo la trompeta y los platillos. Las estrellas se veían con claridad, la luna llena brillaba. El frío había amainado hasta ser solo una brisa fresca en el aire.

Hablaron, de los libros que habían leído, de los personajes que amaban y de los villanos que querían tras las rejas; de los compañeros de Academia que hacía años no veían; de los proyectos que tenía Bruno para Wayne Enterprices, de los empresarios que tenían buenas ideas y de los que a veces Bruno quería arrojar por la ventana del edificio; ella lo escuchó desahogarse sobre los accionistas corruptos, y él la escuchó cantar, muy bajo y a su pedido, algunos versos de las canciones que sonaban. Y cuando el piano de Basin Street Blues dio paso a la batería estridente y a la trompeta que brillaba, acogedora, Bruno se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, para que ella, sin rastro de duda, la tomara.

Bajaron, tomados del brazo, ella riéndose de la vez que en un baile escolar el traje recién comprado de Bruce había quedado arruinado por el alcohol, riéndose de cómo él había jurado no volver a emborracharse porque entonces Alfred lo mataría, y de que ahora ambos habían dejado copas vacías en su mesa; mientras que Bruce intentaba ocultar la mancha que se había hecho hacía algunos tragos, cuando una carcajada había movido su copa.

Entraron a la pista, se tomaron de la mano; ella puso una sobre el traje y él la tomó de la cintura. Comenzaron a dar vueltas, a girar, a saltar. Se intercambiaban con otras parejas, volvían a estar juntos. Rieron, bailaron. Él la soltaba y le daba vueltas, tomándola de una mano. El vestido de Ángela no se mantenía quieto, la fuerza de las vueltas que daban lo subía, lo bajaba. Los pies de ambos, daban pasos adelante y atrás, conociendo la música, conociendo los pasos, conociendo el lugar donde estaría el pie del otro, para no pisar o tropezar nunca.

No sabían qué hora era cuando sus piernas, agotadas, pidieron un descanso. Se sentaron, y a los minutos decidieron salir a caminar un rato. Bruce pagó, primero porque insistió en que él era un buen caballero y no iba a dejar que ella pagara, y segundo porque Ángela, aunque él no lo sabía, no llevaba un centavo encima.

La noche de ciudad estaba animada. Se escuchaba música diferente, llegando desde todas direcciones. No había demasiado transito, y las personas a pie también escaseaban. Todos estaban en restaurantes, en salones, en discotecas haciendo cola para entrar.

Llegaron a la plaza donde se habían encontrado. En un departamento grande, las luces estaban encendidas y la gente se asomaba por el balcón, bailando.

-Una fiesta…

-Y no nos invitaron – dijo Ángela, riendo.

-No hace falta, la música se escucha fuerte. Eso… es Michael Jackson, si no me equivoco – tomó a la pelivioleta de la cintura y comenzó a moverla, mientras ella alzaba los brazos y sonreía.

-Creo que es Chuck Berry, Brucie – le dijo divertida.

-¿Rock and Roll? No, Angie, no vas a convencerme de que estoy tan ebrio como para confundir el buen pop de los ochenta con rock & roll.

Ángela soltó una carcajada. Era "Johnny be good", sin dudas. Comenzó a cantar algunos versos para que él se acordara. Mientras, sus cuerpos seguían bailando. Cruzaron la calle casi sin darse cuenta, mientras la canción terminaba.

-Ahora sí es Jackson, Brucie – él comenzó a reírse, despreocupado y feliz, ahora lo único que tenía en la mente era el recuerdo de cómo debía mover el cuerpo para ir acorde a la música. Eso, y el vestido de Ángela meciéndose junto a ella, con el cabello suelto enredándose entre su cuello.

Llegaron a la vereda, bailando, mientras los gritos de "Bad, I´m bad" que lanzaban las personas de la fiesta se hacían más fuertes. Entraron en un callejón, la música se escuchaba más fuerte allí. La luna era lo único que evitaba que se cayeran directo al suelo. Siguieron bailando, hasta que el pie de Ángela tropezó con algo, y ambos perdieron el equilibrio un momento, aunque sin caer. Entonces ella alzó el rostro, separado del de él por un metro, para preguntarle si estaba bien.

La canción terminaba, con la gente aplaudiendo, cuando él se acercó y la besó.

Ella estaba algo agachada, sosteniéndose el pie herido, así que Bruce ladeó su rostro hasta encontrar los labios, rosados, templados, de Ángela. Con el beso, ambos subieron hasta ponerse de pie. Bruce tocaba suavemente uno de sus brazos mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla, con un dedo, y muy suavemente.

Cuantas veces ella había imaginado cómo se sentirían los labios de él sobre los suyos, no podían contarse. Cuántas veces él había soñado con tocar el rostro de su compañera de banco, con tomar su cintura, no había número para ponerlo en palabras.

Las manos de la pelivioleta dudaron, mientras él seguía besándola, hasta posarse en su pecho, con las manos abiertas tocando la camisa blanca. De a poco subieron hasta el cuello de Bruno y tocaron la piel descubierta.

Él la besaba con suavidad, con ternura, con el deseo oculto de obtener más bien escondido. No intentaba nada más que encontrarse con su boca porque sabía que otra cosa la espantaría. Movía los labios lentamente, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo antes de que todo acabase. Ella era cálida, siempre lo había sido, suave y pura como un capullo de rosa blanco. Ella destacaba entre todo lo demás del mundo por su aura, siempre llena de felicidad, de pequeños gestos amables hacia todo el mundo que la hacía una hermosa persona. Ella un ángel en la tierra, eso Bruce lo había sabido al instante después de ver sus ojos brillantes por primera vez. Y besarla era nadar por encima de las nubes del Cielo.

Todo eran ellos dos, ambos estaban por encima del mundo, de la tierra, sus pies no sentían el suelo, cada parte de sus cuerpos estaba concentrada en aquél beso.

Pero nada es para siempre….

En la fiesta, una lenta melodía, tocada por un piano, comenzó a sonar.

_-Es do-si bemol- do, no do-si bemol-mi._

_-Pero mi mano no alcanza – se quejó Raven._

_Ángela contempló las manitas de bebé que portaba su hija. Eran blancas, pequeñas y perfectas. Ella tenía razón, los dedos no le alcanzaban. Se veía realmente pequeña, allí sentada, intentando tocar la octava. _

_-Mira, tienes que estirar la mano. Ya sé que duele un poco, pero con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar; además, esto ayuda a que la mano crezca, a que se estire. Así, dentro de poco, podrás tocar cuantas octavas quieras._

_-¿Las manos se estiran? – preguntó la niña con desconfianza. _

_-Claro que lo hacen, no creerás que cuando yo era una niña tenía las manos así de grandes – inquirió Ángela con una risa._

_-Honestamente, Azar nunca me dijo que tú habías sido niña, Ángela._

_La mujer intentó ignorar el hecho de que su hija de cuatro años la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, al tiempo que sentía como en otras circunstancias, unas cuantas lágrimas habrían salido desde dentro suyo, desde su parte más honda, la que amaba a la pequeña sentada junto a ella, aún cuando no pudiese demostrarlo demasiado por el bien de ambas._

_No tenía caso insistirle en que la llamase de otra forma, cuatro años ya es una medida de tiempo irreversible. Tampoco tenía sentido que perdiese el tiempo odiándose a sí misma por lo haberlo corregido apenas Raven había comenzado a hablar._

_El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, eso era cierto…_

A medida que se estrujaba el cerebro inconscientemente para recordar que canción era esa, Ángela sentía como sus ojos se quemaban con una luz. Sintió como unas manos

_Son sus manos, él me está tocando…_

La tomaban fuerte de la cintura y la empujaban contra una pared, al tiempo que su vista era eclipsada por fuertes luces azules y rojas. Vió, fugazmente, por entre los brazos protectores de Bruce, un patrullero que pasaba de largo el callejón en el que estaban.

Y recordó cuantas veces había deseado lo que acababa de pasar. Recordó lo infeliz que había sido. Porque sí, aunque lo negaba, sabía que su vida pasada estaba lejos de ser normal o tranquila, y que nada había mejorado tanto eso como…

_Como Raven, sin ella no sé que habría sido de mí…_

Era cierto, ella nunca había querido una hija. Quería una familia, eso era cierto. Todas las noches, durante años, había rezado por que así fuera.

_Pero yo quería una familia… no una propia, yo no quería ser madre, quería tener una madre… Una buena madre…_

Y no lo negaba, ahora todo era un desastre. Entre Trigon, y Azarath, y Raven, y Azar, y ella misma, era como un payaso haciendo malabares. Si una de las pelotas se le iba de las manos, su vida entera se iría abajo.

Pero Raven…

Raven… Ángela la quería. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, quería toda la felicidad del mundo para esa pequeña niña que no podía llamarla _madre_. Y a pesar de eso, no había cosa que Ángela le pidiese más a la vida que llamar a ese montón de cabellos violetas su _hija_. Y eso era lo que hacía cada día, pero aún así…

Era consciente de que algo le faltaba. Y ese algo, podía resumirse en aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Pero ella no podía pensar en sí misma.

Además, lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto.

Era injusto para Bruce, era injusto para Raven, y para ella misma.

Así que cuando, después de cerciorarse de que al auto de policía no les había prestado atención, Bruce no sintió el cuerpo de Ángela ser tocado por sus manos. De repente estas estaban frías, tocando nada más que el aire fresco de la noche. Observó el vacío que el ángel había dejado al irse, quizá por más tiempo de lo necesario. Al rato, porque, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí?, su bolsillo volvió a vibrar.

No atendió. Tampoco saludó a Alfred cuando este lo recibió, algo preocupado, a la entrada de la mansión. Y por la noche, lo único que tuvo fueron pesadillas.

* * *

Ángela caminaba alterada por los pasillos de Templo de Azar. Sus pies estaban descalzos, se había sacado los zapatos y los llevaba en la mano. El hechizo la había dejado en el parque trasero al Templo, y ahora ella debía atravesar todo el lugar para llegar a su habitación y tener un poco de soledad.

Era la primera vez que deseaba estar sola. Por lo general las cosas eran al revés.

Sus cabellos estaban algo despeinados, podía sentirlo. Intentó recordar si en algún momento de la eternidad durante la cual Bruce había estado besándola, había tocado sus cabellos; y al hacerlo se sonrojó. También podía sentir eso, como su rostro lucía rojo, apurado, exaltado, y con todos los ánimos de cerrar la puerta de su habitación de un fuerte golpe.

Entró en una de las galerías a cielo abierto del Templo, con una fuente en el medio del pequeño patio.

Fue entonces cuando Raven visualizó, atravesado a paso apurado el pasillo detrás de las columnas blancas, el vestido blanco de su madre.

Y luego, a su madre.

Se levantó del piso; había estado sentada contra un cantero desde la cena. Era muy entrada la noche, y ya todos estaban durmiendo. Todos soñaban, todos estaban pasando la noche en calma menos ella.

Tenía puesto su piyama: un vestido de mangas largas azul que ponía su piel de gallina. Ambas manos las tenía hechas puños, enterradas bajo las mangas del vestido. Y los dedos de sus pies se mantenían cerrados, intentando unirse al resto del cuerpo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, caminó hasta su madre.

Veía la luna, que brillaba. Todo estaba a oscuras, todo. Las débiles sombras se distinguían solamente por la luz del cielo. Pero sus ojos violetas ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Avanzó hasta el límite donde comenzaban las columnas, y con ellas la oscuridad del techo del Templo, y allí se detuvo. Ángela no tardó en llegar hasta ella.

Las respiraciones de ambas mostraban halos de aliento helado.

-Ángela – dijo Raven, con voz neutral. En su rostro no había expresión, la única vida se encontraba en el brillo sereno de sus ojos aniñados.

-Hija… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a congelar… ven – Ángela se acercó a ella.

-Si tienes apetito, Betzabeth quiso guardarte algo de la cena – Raven se alejó mientras que su madre la seguía por la galería, hasta uno de los canteros, donde una figura estaba tendida en el piso. A su lado había un bulto rectangular cubierto con algún tipo de papel. La pelivioleta lo tomó, estaba templado, y se lo ofreció a Ángela.

-¿Qué hace Beth aquí?

-Sus padres tuvieron que irse de Azarath por algunos días, así que ella y Rorak se quedarán a dormir en el Templo mientras tanto. Tómalo – sostenía la bandeja con una sola mano, lejos de su cuerpo como si no quisiese tocarlo. Tampoco miraba a su madre a los ojos, sino que observaba la figura dormida de Beth en el suelo - Azar dijo que debíamos tratarte bien – Raven volvió la mirada hacia Ángela, esperando algún cambio -. Ve a la cama, vas a pescar un resfriado. O peor, vamos a tener que amputarte los pies.

Ángela tomó la bandeja. Sintió el impulso de decir algo. Algo…

_Algo como lo que hubiese querido que mi madre me dijese a mí alguna vez._

De alguna forma, Raven sintió como los ojos de su madre, el espejo de los suyos propios, se llenaban de lágrimas. La mujer acarició los cabellos cortos de la niña, mientras que aferraba la bandeja y los zapatos contra su pecho, y se iba camino a su habitación.

Pero Raven no iba a llorar. Sentía la tristeza en el corazón de Ángela. Pero no iba a llorar. En vez de eso, fue hacia Betzabeth y la despertó. Ambas iban a convertirse en hielo sino entraban en el Templo de una vez.

La hechicera estaba preocupada por Ángela. Pero la pelivioleta le dijo que su madre se encontraba bien. Beth fue a acostarse, no iba a convencer a Raven de hacer nada más que comprobar la llegada de la mujer, como había hecho.

Luego la niña no quiso, a pesar del frío, irse a la cama.

Fue hacia el patio trasero del Templo y se sentó, en la orilla de la roca, en posición de loto.

Sintió las lágrimas de Ángela correr por su rostro como si fuesen suyas. Tenía que meditar.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, la mano de Azar estaba sobre su hombro. Casi amanecía.

-Ella va a estar bien – dijo su mentora.

Raven, como siempre, no podía hacer más que creerle. Lo que sabía, por las lágrimas de Ángela al no saber cómo reaccionar a su comentario del resfrío, era que su madre estaba feliz de tenerla como hija.

Eso era confuso.

Pero la hacía sentirse bien.

* * *

_**N/A: Antes que nada, mis disculpas. Me parece que este capítulo está, ¿Cómo decirlo? De más, o algo así. Aunque yo sé que a muchos de ustedes les encanta Arella, se supone que el fic se trata de Raven, y lo lamento. Simplemente, quise escribirlo.**_

_**Bueno, la verdad no tengo naaada de tiempo, esta semana ha estado del asco. No tengo tiempo de responder sus lindísimos Reviews… Bueno, la verdad no sé qué pasó que los alerts de los Reviews no me llegaron al mail, pero los ví directamente en la página de fanfiction. Bueno, gracias igual. Realmente espero porque el próximo sábado las cosas mejoren. Pero ¿Saben qué? Ahora me siento muy feliz de poder haber logrado la misión imposible de tomar la computadora y actualizar. Por cierto, ya sé que es viernes y eso pero, el sábado no creo poder tener el tiempo.**_

_**Quisiera dedicarle el capi a mi bella prima L. No es la mejor detective del mundo (¡Oh, Ryuuzaki!), pero es una buena prima. Y por supuesto que ella no va a leer esto, pero creo que agradecerle es lo correcto. Me alegraste el día, prima. Te amo mucho. Pero bueno, ella ya lo sabe. ¡Ahora fanfiction lo sabe! xD**_

_**Bueno, besos a todos. Deséenme suerte para mi semana. Los quiero ;)**_

_**BB.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El periódico no tenía la gran noticia en primera plana. Era un periódico serio, de la clase que a Bruce realmente le gustaban, y principalmente, le servía. La publicidad era escasa, y las noticias importantes. Robos, asesinatos, crímenes de primera categoría. Unas pocas páginas dedicadas al deporte y la sección de chismes inexistente. Era perfecto. Totalmente al día y perfecto.

Si no fuese por esa estúpida fecha, puesta justo encima del titular principal de ése día, en la que se informaba a los desmemoriados el día, el número, mes y año de hoy, realmente hubiese sido _perfecto_. Quizá el año no importaba. Aquella fecha se repetía, cada año, incansablemente. La tercera guerra mundial podía haber estallado el mismo día y aún así seguiría siendo catorce de febrero.

Dios _bendiga_ al mundo por ello. Bruce tiró, apenas vió la tapa, el periódico al suelo. No lo levantó. Y eso que el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Arella dejó de meditar un momento. Estaba flotando en un espacio de _nada_ completa, cuando de repente, tuvo un pensamiento. Ella no quería pensar, intentaba seguir al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de todos los azarathianos. Para meditar había que estar en blanco. Bueno, ella ya no lo estaba. Así que se levantó, aplanando su túnica blanca. Estaba atardeciendo, el sol estaba frente a ella, ocultado tras el Templo. Algunos monjes desayunaban en el comedor, prestándole apenas atención a la mujer meditando afuera.

Abrió mucho los ojos, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, arrastrándolas con rabia. Todo era un desastre ahora, quería abofetearse por culpa de ese maldito pensamiento. Era como un recordatorio mental, como una alarma que hace que te sobresaltes luego de mucho tiempo de no escucharla sonar.

En la primaria, lo que usaba para despertar era un reloj despertador con una sola melodía: un gallo. Cada mañana, el grito espantoso del gallo en su oído. Al entrar en la adolescencia, había podido cambiar de reloj, pero para su desgracia otras cosas habían llegado para arruinarle los días, sustituyendo el canto del ave. Cada mes, unos días antes de la tormenta, el recordatorio llegaba a su mente.

Acordarse de ello era como oír cantar al espantoso gallo. En unos días Ángela tendría el período.

¡Y no estaba preparada para ello!_ Mierda_.

Era algo tarde para acordarse. Luego de levantarse a toda prisa, se golpeó en la frente con una mano. Y con fuerza, porque había que ser estúpida para olvidarse de una cosa como esa. ¡Pero había tenido tantos asuntos en la mente! Había sido una semana engorrosa. No sentía el deseo de hacer nada, de comer, de caminar, de meditar, de pasar un rato en el bosque con las aves, de dormir ni de levantarse de la cama. Un-completo-desastre.

Y ahora no tenía nada que usar para la semana que se le venía encima, con la semejanza de una avalancha. Ya lo veía venir. Cinco o siete días engorrosos. No se le ocurría otra palabra. Era desastroso, también. ¿Alguna forma de evitarlo?

_O sea, ¿además de teniendo una Raven Junior? _

Ignoró las miradas confusas de quienes la miraban desde el comedor, y entró al Templo, hacia su habitación. No tenía nada guardado. _Maldición._

¡Y Azar no estaba! Había partido, bien temprano en la mañana, hacia otra dimensión. Gayla estaba con ella, al igual que Evaristo y su hermanita. La familia Rumpstein… no tenía caso ir hasta la sección de los hechiceros para que cuidaran a Raven si la razón de necesitar niñera era que la niña no saliese del Templo. Lamentable. Raven se la pasaba en el Templo, algunas veces en la plaza. ¿Salir? Nunca. Bueno, de vez en cuando Azar la llevaba a dar excursiones por la dimensión, pero Ángela no recordaba que la mujer hubiese llevado a su hija a la ciudad.

Y las hijas de Azar… realmente, no le inspiraban mucha confianza. No las conocía demasiado, era cierto, a pesar de haber vivido junto con ellas durante cuatro años. Y había aprendido a no dejar a Raven con "extraños", por más que estos le agradasen, o que pareciesen agradables.

Se puso, en su habitación, una capa marrón claro por sobre la túnica blanca, tomó un poco de dinero que tenía guardado para emergencias, y atravesó el Templo, apurada, hasta la habitación de su hija. Tocó la puerta suavemente, y acercó el oído a la madera.

-¿Arella? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hija, voy a salir. Tienes que acompañarme, no hay nadie que pueda cuidarte, cariño.

-Bueno…

-¿Puedo pasar?

Casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de Raven antes de contestar que sí podía. Entró con cuidado, despacio, intentando no parecer una invasora. Raven tenía las cortinas y la ventana abiertas, y había estado meditando en medio del rectángulo de luz que se formaba en el suelo. Lo hacía a menudo, era una costumbre vista en Azar. La niña se levantó y fue hasta su guardarropa. Arella se le adelantó y sacó del perchero, una capa idéntica a la que ella misma llevaba puesta. Marrón claro, y cubría todo el cuerpo hasta los pies, con una gran capucha incluida. Raven llevaba un vestido violeta, muy cómodo. Rápidamente, su madre la cubrió con la capa.

Alzó la capucha.

-No te la quites, ¿de acuerdo? En toda la salida, no te la quites.

Era otra persona. Su cabello, corto, que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, quedaba oculto, y sin la debida atención, sus ojos podían pasar por azules. Un azul raro, especial y único, pero azul. Era una niña común, menuda, y de cabello corto, acompañada de su madre, una mujer esbelta y bonita, pero oculta. Los rasgos de ambas estaban escondidos en las sombras. _Perfecto_, se dijo Arella. Raven la observó, con el cuello estirado hacia arriba, mientras ella se sujetaba el largo cabello violáceo, para que no se viera. Su madre era mucho más alta que ella, y debía hacer un esfuerzo para verla.

Cuando estuvieron listas, salieron del Templo, con las capuchas cubriéndoles los rostros. Arella sujetaba con nerviosismo la mano de su hija, que la seguía a su propio paso. Raven miraba para todos lados, la gente que pasaba junto a ellas no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Cosa rara e imposible sin aquellas capuchas.

Del parque, pasaron a las casas de los ministros y sacerdotisas del Templo que vivían por allí. Luego de dos manzanas de casas – atravesadas en forma recta desde las puertas del Templo – el centro de Azarath se hizo presente. Arella conocía un poco del lugar por algunas salidas anteriores. Pero Raven no. Y estaba extasiada.

Los edificios eran muy altos, el cuello le dolía al querer mirarles el techo. Mucha gente, de aquí para allá, caminando en veredas extensas, y de lado a lado de las veredas, muchas tiendas, y edificios grandes. Muchas personas también utilizaban capas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza como ellas. Algunas incluso volaban por encima de los demás para aligerar el paso. No brillaban como luciérnagas como lo hacían siempre.

Caminaron bastante rato, hasta que Raven comenzó a cansarse, hasta que atravesaron toda la ciudad, y llegaron al borde de la roca. Unos escalones de piedra estaban ya formados, bajaron por ellos junto a demás personas. El cielo se veía celeste, con algunas nubes claras flotando por ahí, pero comenzaba a oscurecer. Incluso una que otra estaba cerca de los escalones. Raven lo observaba todo, como si se tratara de una clase en la que debía recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

A veces Azar hacía eso con ella. La sacaba del Templo casi a patadas y la llevaba a algún bosque. Luego Raven debía saber el camino para volver. Le había enseñado de las posiciones de las estrellas, de los puntos cardinales, de las historias de algunas constelaciones.

Llegaron a la sección de los humanos. De la Tierra. Allí había una parte comercial y otra residencial, las pelivioletas se dirigieron a la comercial. Había varios puestos al aire libre, pero el frío se hacía presente, así que Arella se decidió a entrar a una gran estructura.

Parecía un gimnasio, y de hecho lo era. Dentro, el suelo era de madera y tenía divisiones marcadas con rojo y azul, era una cancha de básquet. Los inmigrantes humanos lo habían construido así, pero utilizaban el lugar como un comercio. El techo estaba alto, se veían estructuras de metal sosteniéndolo, a los lados había gradas donde las personas comían o simplemente se sentaban a descansar. Todos hablaban, haciendo eco. Había puestos, organizados en filas. Madre e hija se internaron en el primer pasillo libre que dejaban los puestos, y comenzaron a recorrer los diferentes comercios, Arella buscando alguna farmacia, y Raven observando todos los objetos raros que se vendían.

-Arella – le dijo en un susurro, apretándole la mano para que le prestase atención.

-¿Mmh? – la mujer la miró, intranquila, mientras que seguían avanzando entre los puertos y las personas.

-¿Dónde estamos, exactamente?

-Es la sección de los humanos. Aquí venden los productos que no se usan en Azarath.

-¿Así que los humanos utilizan todos estos artefactos extraños?

-Síp.

Entonces Arella divisó, a unos cuantos metros, un puesto, con aspecto de una gran carpa, con un gran signo más (+) en rojo, en la entrada. Suspiró, aliviada y mucho menos tensa, y corrió hacia él, casi arrastrando a Raven en el camino. Entraron y recorrieron un rato las góndolas.

-Al menos dime lo que buscamos – la niña estaba irritada.

-Nada importante, naranjita, nada importante… ¡Ajá!

Arella tomó uno, dos, tres, cinco paquetes hasta que uno se le cayó de las manos y los demás lo siguieron. Raven tomó esos cinco mientras que su madre tomaba más. Ambas se llenaron los brazos de paquetes, hasta que Arella decidió que eran suficientes, ignorando las expresiones de disconformidad que hacía su hija. Fueron hasta la caja, donde una mujer puso todo en dos bolsas de tela, y se las entregó.

Mientras que Ángela pagaba, Raven miraba los dibujos extraños que tenían los paquetes. Había unos escritos que parecían instrucciones. Los leyó, en voz baja.

-Uno… "desprenda el papel central de la toalla, dos, adhiera la toalla a la ropa interior" - _¿A la ropa interior?- _"Tres… doble las alas hacia abajo rodeando la ropa interior" ¡¿Alas?! Arella, ¿qué son todas esas figuras blancas? ¿Y qué es eso azul que tienen al medio? No entiendo para qué quieres esto. ¿Arella? ¡Arella!

Salieron del lugar, para quedar rodeadas, de nuevo, de los puestos al aire libre. Los dueños estaban desarmando los puestos, porque había algo de viento, y por lo visto este no iba a parar. Ángela estaba mucho más tranquila. Tenía bastantes provisiones como para unos cuantos meses. Los nervios a que algo pudiese salir mal habían desaparecido. La noche ya estaba sobre ellas. Algunos faroles, atados a las paredes del gimnasio y otros lugares cercanos, servían de iluminación.

En medio del viento fuerte, Arella alcanzó a ver un letrero grande, en otro gimnasio un poco más lejos. "Feria del libro". Sonrió ampliamente. Se colgó al hombro las bolsas y alzó a Raven en brazos.

-¡Mira! – la niña leyó el letrero, y se olvidó por completo de los paquetes extraños por los que había preguntado.

-¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? Arella, necesito nuevos libros…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también los necesito. Vayamos – le dijo, entusiasta, y con una sonrisa cómplice. La dejó de nuevo en el suelo, y abusando de su buena suerte, caminaron hasta la feria.

Entraron por una puerta doble, dejando el viento frío atrás. Había comenzado a nevar. Dentro, era casi igual que en el anterior gimnasio, solo que allí todo estaba lleno, completamente, de estantes pequeños con libros. Las bibliotecas alcanzaban, en altura, el pecho de un adulto. Las secciones estaban separadas por editorial, autor o demás, formando pequeños cuadrados de bibliotecas.

Había bastante gente recorriendo el lugar. Las voces también hacían eco, pero las personas hablaban menos. Rápidamente, ambas se acercaron a un pasillo y comenzaron a examinar los libros.

_Así, pasaron veinte minutos._

Afuera, había dejado de nevar cuando Arella llamó a su hija. Ya era tiempo de volver. Raven había elegido tres libros para sí misma, y dos como regalo para Azar. Arella, otro tanto. Comenzaron a caminar hasta las diversas cajas, de espaldas a la entrada.

En ese momento, un perro se coló por las puertas.

La noche era fría, y además el animal tenía hambre. A veces los dueños del lugar, por lástima, a veces lo dejaban quedarse adentro del establecimiento, puesto que él no tenía dueño ni casa. Además, nunca molestaba a los clientes ni mordía a los libros. Era muy manso.

Pero era un perro callejero. Y como la gran mayoría de los perros callejeros, estaba muy delgado. Las costillas se le notaban. Todos los huesos se le notaban. Y era negro como la misma noche que reinaba fuera.

E inmenso.

En el camino a la caja, un libro llamó la atención de la pelivioleta más joven. Se detuvo y lo sacó del estante, para leer la contratapa. Mitología. Ojeaba las páginas cuando una imagen la detuvo. Un perro, grande y negro. Ya lo había visto antes, tenía un libro también de mitología que incluía un dibujo del mismo animal. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Robaba a los perros de sus dueños y los devoraba vivos. Prefería a los cachorros. Podía adoptar la forma de una mujer joven y pálida. Era originario de Francia…

El perro dobló la esquina, por una de las bibliotecas. En el pasillo había una niña.

Raven sintió, por el rabillo del ojo, una mancha de color negro. Giró el rostro a medias. Pelaje. Era el pelaje negro de un perro esquelético. Contuvo la respiración, con el cuerpo en extrema tensión. El animal se le acercó, con la lengua afuera, hasta ella, y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, lamió una de sus mejillas.

-¡TARANNE!

Con el grito de la niña, una de las vigas que formaba la estructura del techo se soltó. Cayó, a unos metros del perro, con un gran estruendo. Las bibliotecas que estaban en su camino se rompieron, los libros volaron. El perro soltó un quejido del susto. La viga levantó las baldosas del suelo, levantando polvo y escombros.

Algunas personas gritaron, se cubrieron las cabezas con los brazos. Cuando el polvo se disipó un poco, vieron a una niña, muy cerca de la viga de metal, con un perro negro al lado. Estaba algo agazapada, como si en cualquier momento fuese a escapar del animal. Llevaba una capa marrón. Y la capucha baja. No fue la visión de los cabellos violetas los que animaron a los presentes a correr. Estaban estupefactos. Incrédulos. Necesitaban una confirmación. Y Arella se las dio.

-¡RAVEN! – gritó, antes de taparse la boca con las dos manos. Miró a los lados.

Una pareja de ancianos echó a correr. No habían llegado a la puerta cuando una chica gritó, y los siguió. Al igual que todos los demás presentes. En momentos el lugar quedó vacío.

Arella se quedó quieta, viendo como su hija tenía los ojos muy abiertos y observaba el lugar. Respiraba agitadamente y mantenía la boca abierta. Ya no temía de Taranne, el perro devorador de cachorros, si no de aquella gente. Y sus gritos. Sentía su miedo, un miedo tan antiguo como lo era la misma raza humana. Profundo, se calaba en sus huesos como el frío que ahora entraba por el hueco del techo.

Miedo a lo desconocido.

Arella miraba a su hija, tan fuera de lugar en ése mundo en el que vivían, tan indefensa y poderosa sin saberlo. Cuando Raven se puso derecha, para observar al perro, que se había quedado a su lado agazapado, pudo ver la mirada en sus ojos.

Y recordó el papelón que había pasado, el miedo que había sentido, a la misma edad de la pequeña. Cuando sin querer se había asustado por ¿qué cosa, exactamente? Y había tirado góndolas con cubiertos en un mercado. Eran de plástico, claro. Y no rompió nada con su descuido.

Pero eso no evitó que su madre, al verla, le pegase una cachetada fuerte. Que le había dolido, que le había dejado un moretón que no se había ido en toda la primavera. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de respirar. Sentía los sollozos, impacientes por salir, formando un nudo en su garganta.

Esa mirada al perro era de miedo. Pero no contra el animal, sino contra las consecuencias de lo que la niña acababa de hacer. Raven podía sentir el dolor en su mejilla izquierda con tanta claridad como Arella lo había sentido más de quince años antes.

¿Alguna vez la había maltratado? No. Pero eso no evitaba que Raven pudiese casi leerle la mente, y ver lo que le había pasado a ella al hacer algo similar.

_La historia se repite._

Raven, sin soportarlo más, se concentró lo más que pudo, liberando una ínfima parte de su energía hacia donde estaba su madre. Pensó en el Templo. En Arella. Respiró. En un instante, su madre ya estaba sana y salva, en su habitación del Templo de Azar.

Raven se quedó sola.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Capítulo importante! Bien... Arella tuvo un shock. ¿Entendido? Espero que la perdonen, que si no… es que, el recuerdo de su anterior maltrato fue demasiado para ella, así que Raven sentía toda su negatividad, y sabiendo que eso no es bueno para su control, la teletransportó al Templo. Oh, y Raven gritó "Taranne", porque ése es el nombre del perro del cuento que ella había leído. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: xD Haha bueno, es que se supone que el fic se trata de ella y me cosa irme por las ramas. pero te voy a hacer caso y voy a hacer lo que venga en gana con el fic hahaha bueno, pondré batrella y AzyxLali porque la verdad que me enganché con ambas parejitas. Exactamente, el amor madre-hija pasa por encima de lo demás, en este caso :)**_

_**Darkraven24601: Gracias! Me pone más tranquila saber que el Batrella no molesta haha.**_

_**Chica Cuervo: Si! A mí también me encantó eso de que deja de lado sus obligaciones solo por Angie, adoré escribir esa parte; y claro, Alfred es lo máximo. Gracias por el consejo, de hecho ni se me había ocurrido hacerlo pero quizá funcione también conmigo. Hay que ver si me acuerdo en el momento, quizá simplemente me ponga a gritar insultos en mi cabeza ¬¬ Pero gracias por la buena onda :D **_

_**J Todd Lives: Haha bueno, otro más entonces que me da pase libre... ¡YAY! Me alegro que te gusten las vueltas que le doy porque como ya dije eso me preocupa un poco... Haha pobechito Bruce, aunque es la verdad que tiene una suerte de no creer xD**_

_**NataNegra: Sobre tu review anterior, sip, esas eran las palabras. Mujer, me entiendes a la perfeccion! Cierto! me alegró mucho tu comentario, es verdad que hay historias con pequeñas hisotrias en ellas, además que el desarrollo de cada personaje es importante. Más contenta me has puesto con tus otros comentarios :) Gracias! Ay, la verdad había olvidado el profile por completo, la verdad no ando con mucho tiempo... Pero bueno, en cuanto pueda me tomaré unas horas para hacerlo y publicarlo. **_

_**Y ahora, ¿Qué digo? Pues, he estado tan ocupada... La escuela me tiene de aquí para allá, y cuando al fin encuentro un minuto de descanso, lo aprovecho al máximo, para luego descubrir que me olvidé de las diez cosas que tenía que hacer en ese supuesto "tiempo libre". ¿Se nota mucho que me gusta quejarme? xD **_

_**El resto de la semana, bien. Espero lo mismo para ustedes. Como está ocurriendo ultimamente, no creo tener tiempo el sábado para tomar la computadora. Mañana voy a tener que pasar el día cosiendo la ropa a mi bella Yukki ¬¬**_

_**Que tengan una hermosa semanita, espero dejen un review diciendo qué les parecíó ya que, como he dicho, el capi es bastante importante. Saludos ;)**_

_**BB.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**N/A: Hi people! Les comunico que este capítulo lo terminé hoy, hace un par de horas. En la semana no hice nada más que escribir, todo el tiempo. Escribí en los deberes, los trabajos prácticos, las evaluaciones, todo menos el capítulo xD Pero bueno, HOLA JUNIO! Al fin se terminaron las pinches evaluaciones. Ahora, todo bien. Enjoy :)**_

_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Completamente sola. De seguro las personas que habían huido le habían llevado el cuento a quienes estaban en los demás comercios y afuera. Por Azar, ¡Una viga había destrozado el lugar! Y aún así, nadie se había asomado a ver qué sucedía. Si así eran los terrícolas entonces mejor quedarse en el Templo. Raven aún no podía creerlo.

Alguien podría haber muerto. Le sorprendía que no hubiese sido así. Y todo por su culpa. No, ella debía olvidarse de eso, no era importante por el momento. Comenzaba a sentir mucho frio. Además tenía cuatro años y estaba sola en un lugar al que no conocía. Tenía que ponerse a salvo, o sea, regresar al Templo.

La viga y los escombros estaban frente a ella. Y no tenía ni la fuerza ni los ánimos para teletrasportarse como su madre. Comenzó a caminar, entre las bibliotecas para rodear la viga. Notó una presencia extraña cerca y miró hacia atrás, donde el perro la seguía, con ánimo asustadizo, caminando agazapado.

Era realmente enorme, pero en aquellos momentos no parecía peligroso, menos que nada se asemejaba a Taranne. Tenía las orejas gachas, y los ojos negros brillaban con las pocas luces blancas que quedaban intactas en el establecimiento. Se veía muy bonito, asustado y desprotegido.

Raven sintió las emociones del animal. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su cuerpo incluso temblaba un poco. Pero los instintos del animal le decían que buscara la protección de la pequeña humana frente a él. _Pero, ¿por qué?_ se dijo Raven. Ella era poderosa. El animal lo sentía. Por más débil que se viera esa humana, dentro había un gran poder. Muy escondido y controlado, pero el perro sabía que ella podría defenderse, y quizás protegerlo a él también.

Había algo más. Una emoción proveniente del mismo lugar que el miedo de los humanes que había huido de ella hacia un rato. Un instinto primitivo del animal, que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle por más domesticación que hubiera. El instinto de auto preservación, de amor por uno mismo que impulsaba al ser a cuidarse. Era una emoción tan natural para Raven, para el animal; la niña la sentía en todas partes ya que todos los seres la poseían, que resultaba muy difícil descifrar los pensamientos que acarreaba el sentimiento.

Pero lo tradujo, de a poco, porque también dificultaba el caso que estuviese rastreando la mente de un perro.

Y era algo como…

_Además de sus poderosos poderes, conviene ganarse el afecto de la humana puesto que es peligroso enemistarse con ella. _

_Peligroso._

_Peligroso. En extremo peligroso. Así que ni se te ocurra gruñirle o escapar o morderla o algo por el estilo, porque entonces esos poderes que pueden otorgar protección, infringirán dolor. _

Raven se quedó mirando al animal seria por unos minutos. Luego sus ojos mostraron compasión hacia él, y acortó el espacio que los separaba lentamente. Estaban a la misma altura, así que alzó la mano para acariciarle las orejas al perro, que comenzó a mover la cola, con los ojos más animados.

Él era como ella, él sentía sus emociones. Todo lo que pudo sentir fue un aura de aceptación emanante de la niña, provocada por la lástima y el agradecimiento.

_Así que soy peligrosa. Gracias por contarme, perro. _

-Vamos – dijo Raven, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

Atravesó toda la feria hasta llegar a las puertas. Por los vidrios podía ver que había comenzado a nevar nuevamente. Se levantó la capucha y cerró lo más que pudo la capa para ocultar las ropas antes de salir.

El viento golpeó a ambos desde el flanco derecho. Raven cerró con fuerza los ojos, enfrentándose al aire helado y a los copos de nieve que amenazaban con convertirse en granizo y dejarla ciega. Cuando se acostumbró, siguió caminando.

Había algunas personas en el lugar, pero al igual que ella, caminaban rápido para dejar el clima y regresar a sus respectivas casas. Raven llegó al borde de la roca, donde la escalera de piedra se mantenía en su lugar. El perro la seguía, fiel y pisándole los talones. La niña subió los primeros escalones, pero paró para esperar al animal que miraba indeciso las escaleras flotantes.

Sintió una presencia algo extraña proveniente de sus espaldas, y se giró con delicadeza para evitar que se le bajara la capucha. Una mujer iba bajando y la miraba con curiosidad. Raven se hartó del perro y lo empujo un poco con la poca energía que le quedaba. El animal pareció comprender y ella sintió de nuevo los consejos que el instinto le dictaba en la mente.

_No la hagas enojar, sube por las piedras._

Subieron, ella apurada y él intentando seguirle el paso. Raven quería dejar atrás a esa mujer que seguía mirándola, extrañada por ver a una niña tan pequeña sola a tales horas.

_¡Y con esta nevada! ¿Dónde estará su madre? ¿Y su padre? ¿Tendrá frío? No parece sentir miedo o estar perdida… ¿Ese mechón de cabello era color…?_

Raven terminó de subir lo suficientemente rápido como para poder callar los pensamientos de la mujer. Era un reflejo: cuando los sentimientos llegaban a su mente, no podía evitar descifrarlos. Era casi exacta la mayoría de las veces. Podía decirse que era leía mentes, aunque no sería correcto. Con cuatro años de convivir con empatía, los sentimientos de la gente se hacían fáciles de distinguir y clasificar, y por lo tanto podía profundizar lo suficiente en sus mentes como para saber qué los originaba.

Y allí estaba la ciudad. El centro se alzaba, imponente, con sus edificios grandes y la gente que volaba frente a ellos. Pero esta vez no les prestó atención. Caminó hasta llegar al Templo. Atravesó el parque y subió las escaleras de la entrada, sin importarle que hubiese personas en los pasillos. Ninguno le prestó mucha atención: les daba gusto que los inmigrantes humanos fuesen al Templo a meditar, así que no querían molestarla y que ella se fuera. Con la capucha y la capa Raven estaba irreconocible.

Una vez que estuvo sola, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a las habitaciones de las sacerdotisas sin que la vieran; puesto que para un visitante del Templo ésa sección no estaba permitida. Había personas ya descansando en sus habitaciones, pero Arella estaba muy despierta lejos, al final del pasillo. Raven entró en la habitación para encontrársela allí, sentada al borde de la cama.

Aún tenía puesta la capa marrón, pero abierta y sin la capucha. Tenía la mirada perdida, la espalda derecha y sus manos aferraban el cobertor blanco.

Su mente no pensaba en nada. Estaba tan en blanco como los pliegues de su vestido que se asomaban por entre la túnica. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fingía ser una serena calma, similar a la meditación, ese color blanco era un escudo.

Su madre estaba… uh… _¿loca?_

Raven no se había cruzado con alguien fuera de razón en toda su vida, al menos que ella recordara. Pero aquella calma artificial y tan blanca era como una habitación pintada en la que hay un huracán invisible. Pero audible. Gritos, eso escuchaba en la mente de Arella.

_Y yo soy peligrosa. Peligrosa. Y Arella se volvió demente, que día de mier…_

_Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos…_

Antes de soltar palabrotas, Raven se abstuvo de abrir la boca o de zamarrear a la otra pelivioleta, y comenzó a repetir el mantra que Azar le había enseñado…

_¡AZAR!_

Pero, ¡claro! Era la idea perfecta, ella sabría qué hacer con Ángela antes de que esta comenzase a babear. Su mentora sabría qué hacer exactamente…

Pero…

Había una falla. El perro, que seguía a su lado, sabía lo que Raven estaba pensando y se daba cuenta de que no era una buena idea como ella creía. Y el maldito perro tenía razón.

Si llevaba a Arella con Azar – asumiendo que encontraría la forma de hacerlo, pero eso era un problema aparte -, su mentora iba a hacer un escándalo, las dos iban a terminar castigadas como le había sucedido a Lilith cuando manchó las alfombras del Templo. Además, quizá Azar no pudiera con Arella. El verdadero problema de su madre era que estaba triste, infeliz.

_Entonces hay que hacer que esté feliz._

_Si, como no, qué buena idea, señorita cabezona._

¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer feliz a su madre? ¿Regalándole flores? Ni siquiera había flores en Azarath, estaban en invierno y con la ventisca ninguna planta debía haber quedado de pie. El perro se acercó a Arella moviendo la cola y le acarició la mano derecha con el hocico. Raven fruncía el ceño, no tenía un buen plan. Pero eso de contentar a Ángela parecía lo correcto…

_Hacía unos días ella desapareció. Se fue a la Tierra. Y cando volvió estaba muy triste, pero no por haber ido allí, sino por…_

¿Por….?

Raven bufó de la frustración y un adorno en la mesa de luz de Arella estalló en pedazos. Ella lo miró con odio y comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, estrujándose los sesos para recuperar la línea de pensamiento. Su madre había estado triste porque…

Porque había tenido que regresar a Azarath.

El perro comenzó a lamer la mano de Arella, que se relajó hasta dejar de apretar el cobertor.

Estaba en lo correcto, lo sabía. Con esa base, el plan se afirmaba completamente. Arella iría a la Tierra. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil, Raven tenía la solución perfecta, y se llamaba Betzabeth.

La niña pelivioleta dirigió su mirada al perro negro, que había dejado de lamerle la mano a su madre y ahora la miraba a ella, esperando órdenes. Una viga podía caer desde el techo de aquella habitación y la niña se veía muy preparada.

-Quedas a cargo. No salgas del cuarto y cuídala.

Acto seguido, se cubrió el rostro con la oscuridad de la capucha y comenzó a caminar fuera del Templo, en dirección al distrito de los inmigrantes.

La casa de los Rumpstein estaba allí.

* * *

Cuando llegó, su cuerpo tenía hambre, y frío. Sentía el estómago vacío, todo su cuerpo estaba vacío. Y la piel del rostro se le helaba de a ratos, al igual que las manos. De vez en cuanto una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeaba y perdía el equilibrio. Tenía una contextura demasiado menuda.

Su silueta oscura esperó a que el viento amainara para seguir caminando. Avanzó por una calle solitaria, las farolas amarillentas iluminaban solo las esquinas en la parte de la sección en la que estaba. A lo lejos sentía la presencia de Betzabeth, Rorak, Katrina y Stefan. Estaban durmiendo. Y a decir verdad, ella también debía estar durmiendo.

Pero siguió caminando. Solo faltaban unas calles.

En el camino había pensado sobre su plan. La parte de Betzabeth no fallaría, eso era seguro. Ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, era probable que llegara a ser una de las mejores hechiceras de todos los tiempos inclusive. Un hechizo de transportación sería muy fácil. Pero, en cierta forma, todo eso no la hacía sentir segura. Funcionaría, sí. No había peligro. Un hechizo para su madre para el lugar que a ella le viniese en gana, y luego otro para sí misma, junto a Azar. Bien, pero…

Había algo en todo eso de pedir favores que le daba dolor de cabeza y un mal sabor en la boca.

No se sentía bien. Para nada bien. La sola idea de ir a pedirle _ayuda_ a alguien más era despreciable. Ayuda. Iba a pedir ayuda. ¿Acaso no podía arreglar sus propios problemas sola? En el caso era obvio que no. Azar apenas si le había enseñado a transportar cosas, era un milagro y una casualidad que hubiera podido hacerlo bien con Arella. Y a larga distancia, era mucho más complicado. ¿Y teletrasportarse a sí misma? Ni hablar, esa era la respuesta de Azar.

Bueno, apenas la viera le exigiría que le enseñara todas esas cosas. Ella debía hacer las cosas sola. Se sentía… muy _humillante_ tener que pedir ayuda. Valerse por sí misma era importante para Raven, y aquél de implorar por socorro era bochornoso.

Pero no había otra solución posible. Lo había pensado mucho, mucho, durante la caminata. Y no se le había ocurrido otro maldito plan. Así que…

_¡Mierda!_

…tendría que pedir ayuda a Betzabeth.

Llegó a la casa de los Rumpstein, de dos plantas, hecha de madera y piedra, y sin ninguna luz encendida a la vista. La puerta de madera estaba en el centro de dos ventanas, y en la planta de arriba había tres ventanas, todas cerradas por postigos de madera también. Todo se veía azul oscuro o negro. A cada lado de la casa había pasillos, cercados por medianeras, que seguramente llevaban al patio trasero. Raven se dirigió allí.

En el patio crecían tréboles, dispersados por todo el suelo. El viento había cesado, pero el frío persistía. Había una puerta y una ventana en ése lado de la casa. Pero todo estaba cerrado. Podía sentir a Beth, su habitación estaba en la planta baja y ella dormía plácidamente. Raven recogió una rama del suelo, y volvió al pasillo. Había una ventana que daba al pasillo justo frente al cuarto de la hechicera. Golpeó el vidrio desnudo con la rama, luego con los puños. Apenas veía tonos negros, de lejos al extremo del pasillo entraba la luz de la chimenea encendida. Un rectángulo muy oscuro era la puerta del cuarto, Betzabeth estaba a unos pasos de ella y no podía escucharla…

La piel blanca de la hechicera se iluminó, saliendo de la oscuridad de su habitación. Raven vió como sus labios se movían, probablemente para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, y demás cosas. Le hizo señas de que se vieran afuera, en las calles, y fue a esperarla allí sin hacer caso de las preguntas mudas de la pelinegra.

Unos minutos después Betzabeth y Raven estaban en el Templo de Azar, observando a Arella, que seguía en la misma posición. Las luces estaban apagadas, su rostro se veían pálido por la luz de la luna. La hechicera se había transportado junto con su pequeña amiga al Templo lo más rápido posible. Era cierto, la madre de Raven parecía en estado vegetal o algo así.

Pero había estado llorando, y los vegetales no lloran.

Tenía los ojos y los párpados rojos e hinchados, y la piel del rostro empapada aún.

-¿A la Tierra? Será fácil, solo…

-Solo hazlo – respondió Raven cortante. El perro fue hacia ella, esperando que no descargase su ira contra él, y ella posó una mano sobre su cabeza -. Ya vuelvo, apúrate, por favor.

Betzabeth vió como la niña se retiraba de la habitación. A veces Raven tenía el aspecto de un adulto. Su mirada volvió a la verdadera adulta de la habitación, que según Raven no pensaba ni sentía nada, y por lo tanto ellas no podían ayudarla. Por un momento sintió rencor hacia Arella, porque esa mujer dejaba en manos de su hija su seguridad, su reputación y todos los deberes. Si pedían ayuda todos se burlarían o no harían nada, y además harían un escándalo. Raven había tenido que cuidar de Arella y de ella misma, y ahora se ocupaba de mandarla a un lugar seguro, tranquilo y feliz.

Se concentró en la esencia de Ángela, en descubrir el lugar en el que había estado, el lugar que la había hecho feliz ésa noche en la que ella pasado la noche en el Templo. Pero estaba algo cansada, y muerta de frío, por lo que no notó que el subconsciente de Arella sugería el lugar al que debía enviarla.

No, no se dio cuenta de nada. Así que en vez de enviarla al callejón de Gotham en el que había estado hacía unos días, Betzabeth la envió directamente a la puerta de la mansión más ostentosa de la misma ciudad, donde Arella tocó timbre para preguntarle a Alfred donde estaba Bruce.

* * *

El hall de entrada era inmenso y reluciente. Las paredes eran blancas y una araña central colgaba en el centro del salón, justo en el centro del gran círculo. El techo era un hermoso dibujo en diferentes colores, un vitral. Detrás de Raven había una puerta doble abierta de par en par que daba a la recepción, de techos bajos y sin tantos lujos.

Aunque tener una escultura tallada en diamante de un pájaro podía considerarse un lujo.

La niña llevaba ahora un vestido azul sencillo, se había cambiado antes de dejar que Beth la transportase puesto que todos se enfadarían con ella si la veían vestida como pordiosera en un lugar al que no había sido invitada. Todos menos Azar, que se vería molesta por las razones que realmente importaban.

La presencia de su mentora bajaba volando unas escaleras, a varios pasillos de ella. Paralelas a las puertas de la recepción, había otras puertas dobles, que llevaban a las habitaciones del hotel donde se alojaban las azarathianas: Azar, sus hijas, Gayla, Antonia… y Evaristo. Una mujer muy amable se había encargado de ir a avisarle a la sacerdotisa de Azarath que una niña de cabello violeta estaba allí esperándola en el hall.

Las puertas se abrieron y Raven bajó la cabeza, dejando de mirar los bellos dibujos de la cúpula. Azar estaba allí, viéndose cansada, luego de volar tan rápido, ahora sosteniéndose con fuerza en el bastón. Había esperado encontrar a su protegida muerta, tal vez, o muy malherida, o con los ojos rojos y la sangre robada cayendo de su endemoniada boca…

¡Pero no era así! Raven estaba allí, con su tierno vestido azul hasta las rodillas, con sus piecitos blancos envueltos en vendas sucias que no había tenido tiempo de cambiar, y esos ojos grandes y violetas que inundaban el aire con calma y serena alegría. Esos ojos ahora la miraban, en busca de comprensión, con el ceño algo fruncido de la vergüenza. Por dentro la niña estaba ya tranquila, si su mentora estaba allí las cosas se solucionaban rápido, a costa de un castigo, pero rápido.

Azar se acercó a la niña, que la seguía mirando con culpabilidad.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió? – preguntó con cautela y miedo.

-Muchas cosas, Azar. Lo siento. Fue mi culpa, tuve miedo de este perro y no…

Entonces Azar notó el gran espécimen negro que acompañaba a la niña mientras movía la cola.

-… No me controlé y a Arella le dio un ataque de no sé qué cosa, y estaba tan mal que no pude hacerme cargo yo sola, así que Betzabeth fue al Templo y la envió a la Tierra, pero la verdad no sé si de veras funcionará de algo todo esto… - las palabras salían apresuradas y se mezclaban en la boca apenas abierta de Raven, que estaba muy cansada, con frío y mucha hambre.

Pero muy cansada, _muy, muy cansada._

-¿Azar, qué sucedió? – Gayla se apresuró a llegar al lado de las dos mujeres, preocupada por la forma en la que la sacerdotisa había salido corriendo de las habitaciones luego de que alguien tocara la puerta. Observó a Raven con cautela - ¿estás bien?

No se veía para nada bien. Mientras Azar se insultaba mentalmente por ser tan… etc y etc, y dejar a las pelivioletas solas, Gayla puso una manos sobre la espalda de la pequeña y la animó a subir a las habitaciones.

-Es tarde y necesitas descansar, cariño.

Azar las siguió, pero algo rozó su pierna izquierda. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba el perro.

-¿Y yo que ahgo con esto? ¿Me ven cara de zoológico o qué? – preguntó, malhumorada.

-Azy, no hay perros en los zoológicos – Gayla le sonrió con dulzura, como si mirase a una niña y no a Azar.

-¡Aún así…!

-Yo me lo quedo. ¿Puedo, Raven? ¿Cómo se llama? – la niña lo pensó un poco.

-Taranne.

-Bien, Taranne, ¡Ven aquí, cariño! –Gayla se arrodilló con cuidado y comenzó a acariciar al animal mientras él lamía sus manos, contento. Azar sonrió, al ver tan tranquila a Gayla, con todos los problemas que enfrentaría por la mañana al preguntarle a su protegida todo, de nuevo. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer lo hacía todos mucho más fácil. Sonrió ella también, y fueron a acostarse.

* * *

La mesa estaba ya puesta en la mansión Wayne. Alfred comprobó que no faltase nada, estaba la vajilla, el café, el jugo, las tostadas, los wafles… Ah, faltaba el té.

Fue a la cocina, donde el agua hirviendo ya estaba lista. La sirvió junto con algunos sobre de té en una tetera grande y a juego con el resto de la vajilla. El ventanal estaba completamente abierto, mostrando el verde césped de la propiedad, y el cielo de las seis de la tarde, aún soleado y sin demasiadas nubes. Era hora de la merienda. Al mediodía había sido hora del almuerzo, y a la mañana, hora del desayuno, pero nadie más que él había bajado al comedor.

Buscó en la cocina los ejemplares de ése día. Periódicos y revistas, que puso en la mesa en una cesta. Él ya sabía lo que dirían todos los periódicos de la ciudad y probablemente del mundo, él lo sabía perfectamente.

¿Dónde había estado Batman la noche pasada? ¿Por qué no había patrullado?

Los periódicos de Gotham no conocían el nombre de Ángela Roth, Alfred sí. Por suerte para el señor Wayne y la señorita Roth, Alfred no era periodista, ni chismoso.

Tampoco Azar, claro. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que Azar no trabajaba para Arella. Ni la sacerdotisa ni el mayordomo necesitaban preguntar, como hacían los periodistas.

Pero Azar no negaba que sería tremendamente divertido hacerse la tonta y acosar a Arella con preguntas en cuanto ambas regresaran a Azarath.

Muy divertido.

* * *

_**N/A: Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Que guuusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo, en serio! Espero que este capi haya gustado. Beso :)**_

_**Darkraven24601: Bueno, en mi opinión en cualuiqe momento que te pase es horroroso, pero bueh... Al menos le faltaban unos días de libertad y felicidad aún, y como acabo de escribir los está aprovechando al máximo xDDD**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Sip, este capi realmente costó pero, me esforcé mucho (como dice Misa Misa) y lo escribí. espero tener más tiempo y ganas para el proximo. Yeah! Lali apareció, es tan tierna :D **_

_**J Todd Lives: Olvidar? Claaaro, Pero si ellos acaban de.. ya sabes, haha. Taranne es un perro caníval, lo leí en un libro como que era oroginario de Francia pero en internet no aparece ¬¬ **_

_**Ahhh... me han abandonado un poco pero espero que este capi tenga más atención que el anterior. Y bueno, para aclarar dudas... Ya sabe, Angie llegó de madrugada casi a la casa de Bruce y ellos... Ah... ¿Hablaron? xD no sé, pregúntenle a Alfred y él les dirá que... No les dirá nada porque el tan educado... pero bueh. Para ponerlo claro, sí, Angie y Bruce lo hicieron.**_

_**No quise poner nada más que eso en el capi. Bueno, digánme si se entendió esa parte, ¿Fui muy sutil? Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme liiiindos reviews. Thanks! Nos veremos la proxima semana, con más animos y un capitulo que demuestre mi alegria por vivir, gracias ;)**_

_**Que tengan una linda semana y un lindo domingo. Ya me tengo que ir antes de que mi hermana se impaciente más de lo normal. Besos, y disfruten de la lluvia tanto como yo lo hago :)**_

_**BB.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**N/A: Hi**__** everyone**__**! Ok, pido disculpas por no haber actualizado el sábado anterior, durante la semana no había escrito casi nada, simplemente porque no tenía ganas ni de respirar pero terminé el capi durante la semana que corre, y ahora el capitulo 18 está en proceso. **_

_**Si les soy sincera el problema es que no tengo ganas de escribir, pero voy a seguir haciéndolo ya que quiero probarme a mí misma que puedo hacer algo más que ir a la escuela ¬¬. Me encanta escribir, solo que no logro juntar las ganas para sentarme y hacerlo. En fin, hoy los torturaré con… el capítulo número 17…**_

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

La biblioteca era inmensa. Desde la posición de Raven, tan menuda, tan baja, allí, debajo de todos los libros, todo se veía muy grande. Los tomos parecían ascender hasta el cielo. Y ella, tan inútil, no sabía volar para poder alcanzar los estantes más altos. Para Azar, que la había dejado en ése lugar hacía unos minutos, eso resultaba conveniente. La empatía de Raven lo había notado. Había palabras allá arriba que ni su mentora ni Gayla querían que viera, y ella estaba decidida a verlas. Y leerlas.

Y releerlas.

Por unos momentos, caminó embelesada por el nuevo mundo descubierto. Su nuevo lugar favorito. La soledad era algo muy preciado para ella, tanto como la compañía lo era para el resto de las personas. Y allí no sentía, literalmente, un alma. En la biblioteca entera, ningún alma más que la suya propia, y esa no podía sentirla.

A unos pasos, al final de una de las inmensas bibliotecas, había una escalera de mano con ruedas en la base, y que estaba unida al mueble. Corrió a ella de inmediato, con el nuevo vestido negro estorbando a su paso. Se lo subió por encima de las rodillas mientras subía. Arriba, los libros estaban escritos en azarathiano. Había libros de muchas lenguas en la biblioteca, dispersados por origen en secciones. La sección alta-y-casi-inaccesible-para-gente-menuda guardaba volúmenes de Azarath.

Deslizó la escalera a lo largo de los estantes. Eran libros muy viejos, pero bien cuidados, justo como a ella le gustaban. Leyó los títulos en las solapas. Esa parte era poesía. Nada interesante para ella.

Se bajó y fue a otras bibliotecas, examinando los estantes altos libro por libro. Poesía, novelas de ficción, románticas, ensayos de la cotidianidad azarathiana, bla, bla, bla…

Los ensayos a veces eran interesantes, pero no estaban prohibidos. Y ella quería leer algo de verdad bueno. O malo. Dependía de cómo se usase el adjetivo, pero no le importaba. Había algo que ella no debía leer allí, e iba a leerlo. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Subió a una biblioteca.

_¡Ganavic__!_

Victoria era lo que sus instintos le decían, pero ella no le encontraba el sentido a los títulos de los libros. Había muchas palabras que no conocía.

_Ensayo: historia de Azarath, Recopilación de leyendas cristianas, Arcángeles: Mitos y verdades, Adán y Eva, Tablas comparativas: religiones terrícolas, La rebelión de los ángeles, La rebelión de Satanás, Historia: Tomo 1: Comienzo, Historia, Tomo2: Rebeliones, Historia, Tomo 3: Satanás, Historia, tomo 4: Súbditos de Satanás, Historia, tomo 5: siervos de Dios, Historia, Tomo 6: Mestizos a través de los siglos, Historia, tomo 7: Los Infiernos, Historia, Tomo 8: Los Cielos. _

_Historia, tomo, historia, tomo, hasta el tomo veintinueve. _

_Ensayo: Scaz, Las palabras prohibidas de Azarath, La guerra silenciosa, Súbditos de Scaz, Diccionario de marcas demoníacas, Diccionario Azarathiano… A partir de aquí ¿solo diccionarios?_

_Bla, diccionario, bla, diccionario, bla, Demonios. _

Un gran, gran tomo azul oscuro, con líneas doradas. En medio de dos de ellas, el título. Abajo, una línea dorada, abajo, el autor.

Azar.

* * *

Sin editorial. Sin dedicatoria.

Era uno de esos libros escritos de una sola vez, y reproducidos menos de diez veces. Aquella dimensión debía de ser una de las afortunadas en tener una copia.

Estaba escrito a mano. Tinta negra sobre páginas ya amarillas.

Estaba tan excitada que las primeras páginas las pasó de largo, sin absorber nada de lo leído, sin darse cuenta de que leía. Sentada en el suelo de baldosas frías, apoyada en una biblioteca alejada de las puertas, tenía las piernas flexionadas y apoyaba el libro sobre los muslos. Antes de seguir, cerró el volumen y alzó la cabeza, con la oreja apuntando a las puertas. Casi había sentido a alguien. Pero no. No era nada. Volvió a la lectura. A su alrededor, la mayoría de los libros que había ojeado estaban tirados por el suelo.

Azar, la abuela de Azar, de _su_ Azar, había escrito esas páginas.

_No es para nada probable que esta sea su letra, seguramente es la de un cualquiera a quien ella le pidió que transcribiera lo escrito para hacerle copias al libro. Argh, ¡Cállate y lee! ¡Y estate atenta que si te cachan estás jodida, Raven!_

_¡Morde!_

"Estudios"-"Viajes"-"Capturas", eran palabras que pasaban de hoja en hoja, sin que Raven se decidiera en abrir una sola página y prestarle atención. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y era peligroso, pero sentía ese dolor en el estómago de que _necesitaba saber._

Los necesitaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no importaba que luego Azar quisiese comérsela viva.

Aguantó la respiración un momento, y luego abrió el libro a la mitad. Metió la cabeza de lleno entre las páginas. La biblioteca ya no existía, ahora ni siquiera ella estaba allí, solo estaba Azar plasmando una vida –la suya- en esas páginas.

"… _por las cuales simplemente no se consideró siquiera la posibilidad de ir allí. Mildred se ofreció en mi puerta cientos de veces para sacrificarse. Pero yo siempre dije que no. Todos esos años, me negué a darle a alguien ese destino. El infierno, morada de las criaturas. Y ella quería ir allí, para ayudar. Eso es lo que le hace la guerra a la gente. ¿Cómo vivir en guerra? Mi hija nació en una guerra de miles de años detrás de ella. Ni nieta se está gestando para nacer en guerra. Nadie conoce nada más. _

_Miento, hay ignorantes que si conocen lo que es no saber absolutamente nada, lo que es levantarse y ver que nada pasa en su mundo. Los humanos, los terrícolas. Yo soy una terrícola, pero sé lo que pasa en el universo. Y por esa razón no veo otra forma que la de no participar. Nosotros nos hacemos atrás, aparentemente, pero la mejor forma de luchar es desde adentro. _

_¿Qué clase de seres seríamos si nos uniéramos a las masacres? ¿A los infiernos? ¿Si nuestras manos empuñasen armas? Si eso fuese así, si mis manos, las de mi hija, las de mi nieta, las de mi esposo o las de cualquiera, llevasen un arma, también estarían cubiertas de la sangre de las víctimas. Porque al pelear de esa forma, se mata. Siempre se termina con las vidas de otras personas, los asuntos triviales siempre se interponen en la guerra y los bandos se dispersan para olvidar al primer enemigo y luchar contra seres de su misma especie, con sus mismos valores. _

_La sangre derramada a lo largo de los siglos solo sirve como la alfombra para los pies de los demonios. Ellos nos maldicen y ¿nosotros los bendecimos? Les damos odio. Los alimentamos al continuar con las armas empuñadas. _

_Todos contra todos. Todos se unen a la guerra, todos matan. Al asesinar, son iguales a los demonios. Se convierten en malditos. _

_Ni siquiera la paz que yo deseo, con lo más profundo de mi ser, puede salvar a un maldito"._

* * *

Raven atravesó la calle, desierta, a esa hora de la mañana. La bibliotecaria le había dicho, luego de provocarle un susto de muerte con su aparición, que ella y Azar debían volver a Azarath.

La respiración agitada todavía no dejaba su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con el aire. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos violetas iban de un lado a otro de las calles. Sentía que todos la atacaban, sentía que alguien la perseguía, sentía que si seguía caminando su corazón se iba a parar.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de todo. Del aire que respiraba, de la tierra que sus pies pisaban, de las personas que apenas aparecían en esa calle pero que parecían estar mirándola por huecos en las baldosas del suelo. De ella misma. De los libros.

No sabía a qué le temía. A algo más grande que el universo. Le daba esa sensación, pero no estaba segura.

Esas palabras habían sido como veneno.

Pero seguía moviéndose, apurada. Pero con cada paso respiraba más y más rápido, con cada paso el pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Sentía una presión… presión, presión. Como si alguien estuviese golpeándola con el Templo de Azar. Cada latido, un golpe.

TUTUM-TUTUM-TUTUM.

AUCH-AUCH-AUCH.

_Duele respirar, duele ver, me duele cuando me muevo, no quiero respirar más._

_Tengo miedo. _

Sin que ella, o nadie más, se dieran cuenta, los puestos de venta abandonados a esa hora ocultaban el suelo que comenzaba a abrirse.

El cielo era celeste. Las baldosas grises se partían de a poco. Raven estaba en medio de los puestos, y su cuerpo se doblaba. Había dejado de caminar. Hacer eso _dolía demasiado._

Hacía mucho calor. Y el vestido negro no ayudaba.

TUTUM-AUCH-TUTUM.

Por fin sus rodillas tocaron las baldosas llenas de arena que el viento había traído. El frío devolvió un poco de la vida al cuerpo de la pelivioleta.

Pero seguía doliendo.

Su tórax se empequeñecía cuando el corazón latía. Todo su cuerpo se encogía junto con él. Los órganos casi se le salían por la piel. Pero su corazón… se exprimía.

_Maldita._

TUTUM.

_Malditos sin paz._

Presión en el pecho, y el terror porque el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y el aire le faltaba a pesar de que había un huracán en rodeándola, todo ese oxígeno que se le escapaba, los latidos rápidos que le chupaban las escasas reservas que tenían sus pulmones.

Presión y terror, y su corazón…

Tenía miedo.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando Raven despertó, ya todo estaba en calma. Se sentó, apoyando las manos en el suelo, y recostada hacia atrás, parpadeando por el calor que irradiaba el sol. Cuando se acostumbró, vió el ambiente desértico, con el sol brillando y nadie en las calles. Y toda esa arena en el suelo…

Arruinaba su vestido nuevo.

Se levantó, mientras que alisaba la tela y se limpiaba la arena del cabello y las ropas. El sol casi no se había movido. Debían ser las diez y treinta minutos. Treinta minutos inconsciente. En medio de una calle. Y nadie a su alrededor.

De pronto, estaba perdida. No recordaba el camino de vuelta al hotel con Azar, que la estaba esperando para regresar al Templo. Vió como una figura se acercaba, caminando justo al medio de los puestos. Raven caminó un poco, sintiendo los músculos adoloridos y cansados, para acercarse.

_Tengo que averiguar donde carajo estoy._

Era una mujer, y se cubría con un atuendo común para la gente de ese lugar, parecido a las fotografías de terrícolas que habitaban en el desierto. Como una sábana enrollada al cuerpo. Raven recordó el calor que hacía. El sol realmente hacía de ese lugar un horno. La estaba mareando. Sus ojos hacían grandes esfuerzos por ubicar donde estaba el suelo.

Y seguía caminando.

Estaba desorientada, así que no vio a la mujer cuando esta estuvo a dos centímetros de ella. La mujer se cerraba la túnica con las manos, la única parte del cuerpo que estaba desnudo además del rostro, enmarcado por la tela que hacía de capucha. La cabeza de Raven rozó sus manos, mientras que sus brazos, estirados a los lados por el mareo, intentaban encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Encontraron las manos desnudas de la mujer.

La niña pelivioleta volvió a la realidad con el alarido de la mujer. No era muy vieja, pero su rostro lleno de arrugas la miró con horror, y la boca abierta por su voz asustada. Sus ojos mostraban _miedo_.

Raven casi había olvidado esa mueca, el mismo asco y miedo que habían mostrado los inmigrantes humanos al huir de ella hacía unos días. Las mismas emociones de temor a lo desconocido que hacían que la gente se erizara y huyera como siervos en el bosque.

La mujer corrió lejos de Raven, en dirección a la biblioteca, ya lejana para la niña que había caminado un largo trecho desde allí hasta los puestos abandonados. Ella se dio vuelta, siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer, que gritaba y corría y tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre por el miedo. Todos los recuerdos, toda la información, como su nombre, su apellido, su edad, los nombres de sus hijos, estaban escritos en hojas caídas al suelo de la oficina que era el cerebro de todas las personas. La mujer se había transformado en un animal sin más datos que el de la dirección por la que debía huir.

Todo por el miedo.

Y Raven no podía tener miedo. Pero, sintiéndolo, dirigió la mirada a su alrededor, verificando sus sospechas del suelo partido en varios lugares y de puestos de madera también desechos.

Respiró.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos.

Y respiró otra vez.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos.

Y otra vez, porque ella era Raven, de Azarath, y no podía permitirse sentir miedo. Las cosas no podían partirse a su alrededor porque si comenzaba con ese rollo a los minutos sería la roca sobre la que estuviera de pie la que se partiría, y no se detendría hasta que las moléculas de oxígeno también se destruyeran y entonces Azar se enojaría mucho.

Podía destruir todo. Su miedo podía destruirlo todo. Ella podía hacerlo con solo respirar.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos.

Pero no si respiraba tranquila.

Ahora todo estaba bien, la presencia de Azar estaba a unos cuando minutos de caminata rápida y cuando llegara con ella inventaría alguna excusa por la tardanza y se irían a casa de una jodida vez.

Se encerraría en su habitación por el resto del día. No importaba nada, porque ya se había calmado y nada iba a explotar por su culpa. Así que todo podía irse a la mierda, porque a ella no le importaba.

_Ni siquiera la paz puede salvar a un maldito._

Si partía en dos el mundo en el que estaba, todos se iban a enfurecer. Así que contuvo el llanto que esa frase producía en ella, y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, siguió caminando.

* * *

Miró la manija, y con la fuerza de su mente, la movió. Luego la otra. Listo. El agua comenzó a salir de la ducha, a la temperatura justa. Estaba caliente. Pero su piel estaba bien.

Raven y Betzabeth estaban en el baño de mujeres del Templo. Raven odiaba ese lugar. A Betzabeth le encantaba.

Los hombres no podían entrar a los baños de mujeres, y viceversa. Había un hechizo. Los baños tenían retretes, lavamanos y duchas. Tres salones grandes, ya que las duchas se dividían en dos cuartos.

Cada ducha tenía paredes a los lados, y una puerta, formando un cubículo. Raven solía bañarse en esas duchas cerradas, pero también había unas sin ninguna privacidad, apenas con **divisiones de paredes de unos pocos centímetros del suelo***, para que el agua no inundase todo el piso del baño. Estaba en una de esas.

En el aire permanecía aún el vapor, porque ellas habían entrado justo después de la tanda de sacerdotisas que se bañaban al final del día. Afuera el clima era frío, por lo que el baño resultaba agradable. Las ropas de Raven estaban en unos asientos blancos paralelos a las duchas.

Betzabeth terminó de sacarse las zapatillas y siguió con su pantalón. Luego fue a la ducha contigua a la de la pelivioleta y la abrió. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, mirando los dibujos en los cerámicos de las paredes.

Raven, con el cabello ya lavado, comenzó a limpiarse con el jabón rosa que le había dado su madre. Lo tomó con ambas manos, y su mirada se ensombreció. Volvió a dejarlo en el suelo, y espió a Betzabeth por el rabillo del ojo, quien aún no terminaba de limpiar su larga melena oscura.

Sus ojos volvieron a su propio cuerpo, examinándose las manos blancas como la leche, mojadas. Con delicadeza, sorteó la división de las duchas para acercarse a Betzabeth. Los cuerpos desnudos de ambas quedaron a centímetros. La expresión de la hechicera demostró la pregunta no hecha. Raven no le dio tiempo de abrir la boca, sentía a la niña como una bomba de tiempo, y a ella como el detonante. Alzó la mano, y tocó el antebrazo de Beth.

Suspiró aliviada cuando, minutos después, la niña no gritaba ni aullaba. Y su piel no se había incendiado o algo parecido.

-¿Qué sucede, Raven? – preguntó la mayor, intrigada por la mirada penetrante que mantenía la pelivioleta sobre su antebrazo siento tocado por sus manos.

-¿Te sientes bien, no es así? – dijo la niña, ignorando la pregunta.

-Ah… Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada – y volvió a su ducha.

* * *

Por la noche, Raven no quería dormir. Azar estaba tomando té con Gayla en la cocina, siendo ellas las únicas levantadas. Reinaba el silencio característico del Templo que ella tanto adoraba. Era la forma del ambiente de demostrar la soledad.

Todos estaban en paz, todos dormían. Azar y Gayla estaban tan tranquilas y silenciosas que apenas se notaban sus presencias despiertas. Todo Azarath estaba tranquilo y en paz.

Excepto ella y su constante temor que no la había dejado sola un segundo desde la mañana.

Estaba en la sala del piano. Los ventanales abiertos mostraban el cielo negro lleno hasta el tope de estrellas.

Estrellas, estrellas por todas partes. El mundo le mostraba lo bello que era, lo hermoso que podía ser si se lo proponía. Y por alguna razón ella no podía ser parte de ello.

_Malditos._

_Maldita._

Sentada en el banco del piano, dejó de torturarse con la visión de la naturaleza perfecta, y se recostó sobre su brazo en las teclas, dándole la espalda al cielo, mirando solo el teclado y la sala en completa oscuridad.

Sus deditos finos y blancos tocaron un par de notas tristes de Chopin.

Arella, recién llegada, entró en la sala y se acercó con cuidado, los pies desnudos intentando no molestar la melodía casi silenciosa que tocaba su hija. Se sentó suavemente en el banco, cerca de la ventana. Raven le daba la espalda.

El sentimiento que esparcía su madre por toda la habitación era de culpa. La niña siguió tocando, lenta y suave, la pieza.

Arella le acarició el cabello, peinándolo con los dedos y apartándolo del rostro que no podía ver, pero que reflejaba indiferencia. Aburrimiento. El color violeta de sus ojos se perdía bajo las pestañas negras, la mirada baja era dirigida a las teclas que tocaba, su atención puesta solamente en no errar ninguna nota y romper la música.

_Extraño la soledad._

Cuando estaba sola no tenía que concentrarse en nada, cuando estaba consigo misma podía disfrutar, realmente, el estar viva; cuando no había nadie cerca Raven no debía sentir sentimientos que no le pertenecían, enterarse de secretos, o de pensamientos. Cuando estaba sola las cosas se calmaban. El resto de la gente perturbaba la paz que Azar intentaba inculcarle, las personas no hacían más que estorbarle en su propósito. A veces quería librarse de los molestos…

_De los malditos_

… y pensaba en cosas sobre las que nadie le había contado, cosas que no sabía si solo estaban en su cabeza o si pertenecían a todos. Pensaba en rojo, en cuerpos cubiertos de rojo que ya no sentían nada dentro de sus almas, porque ya no tenían almas, no tenían pensamientos, no tenían vida. A veces Raven pensaba en como estar verdaderamente sola. En como sentirse bien. ¿Cómo se sentiría Azarath sin nadie más que ella pisando sus suelos?

Entonces se desesperaba porque no sabía lo que significaba el rojo en los cuerpos, n la ausencia de sentimientos en las mentes de las personas. No lograba imaginar una forma en la que eso pudiera sucederle a alguien. Rojo, el color rojo era inexplicable, y ella no quería saberlo, no. No quería preguntar qué significaba la ausencia de vida en las personas. No quería saberlo, no. No quería abrir un diccionario y enterarse de lo que significaba asesinar. Masacrar. Victimas.

Solo quería estar sola, quería que las personas vieran en ella aire, el resto del paisaje, y que pasasen de largo. Quería ser ajena al rojo de su imaginación, a las palabras que la intrigaban hasta las entrañas. No quería conocer el mundo, más que por medio de los libros. Eso bastaba para ella, la seguridad de su habitación y su oscuridad, la oscuridad que ella conocía tan bien.

Pero la luz, no quería verla. No quería saber nada, conocer nada, ni enterarse de cosas malas. Deseaba la soledad. Quizá allí encontraría la paz que tanto anhelaba. Azar hacía parecer la calma como un sueño, como el calor de las sábanas en invierno. Los años y las palabras de su mentora la habían convencido de que _necesitaba_ de la _paz_.

Pero algo siempre la impulsaba a ir por más, a no quedarse sentada. Sabía que se desgarraría la piel con la sola fuerza de sus dientes si no lograba entender el mundo que la rodeaba. Necesitaba su preciada información. La paz no llegaría si ella era una ignorante. No era como saber leer, sumar o restar, era conocimiento extra pero igual de importante. Sentía que en esos libros, en el dialecto que nadie más que ella conocía, en los secretos, en el miedo ajeno, en las distinciones que hacían las personas al dirigirse a ella, había algo importante. No podía dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta.

Pero podía _comprender los secretos del mundo sola_.

Liberó la pregunta inconsciente que sabía que no la iba a llevar a ningún lado en su búsqueda, pero debía hacerla, por simple curiosidad. Una curiosidad no tan apremiante como la de quedarse sola.

-¿Yo te hago sentir miedo?

Sintió la respiración detenida de su madre, como así su mano paralizada. Primero la incredulidad, luego la negación y el enfado. La ira. Luego, junto con la aceptación, el verdadero miedo.

Ángela abrió la boca, su mirada se clavó en la melena violácea de la pequeña con apremiante necesidad de huir.

Era vergonzoso, pero sentía deseos de dejar la sala. De dejar a la pantera negra de los dientes filosos tranquila y correr lejos. El perfume que irradiaba Raven se sentía como peligro. No había forma de ocultarlo; era su esencia. Ella no era como Arella. Era diferente. Su instinto se lo había dicho en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos, ensangrentada y diminuta, por primera vez.

Era diferente.

_¿Estaba maldita?_

Las emociones de su madre la llevaron a creerlo. Arella pensaba que ella era diferente a los humanos. Que era diferente. Diferente-peligrosa.

Diferente-no humana-peligrosa-_maldita_.

Arella no había pensado en eso. Su madre no creía que ella estuviese maldita pero ¿qué importaba? Acaba de afirmar – en su mente, al menos - , que Raven no era totalmente humana. Que era algo más.

Así que, ¿qué podía saber Ángela del mundo si era apenas una humana? Raven tampoco sabía mucho, pero de seguro su madre no la había calificado de maldita porque no conocía el término. Pero era una posibilidad.

_¿Estoy… condenada?_

La pregunta en apariencia inocente había resultado un verdadero géiser de información. Y sentimientos. Incredulidad, principalmente. Pero la aceptación fue rápida hacia ella. No podía ser tan malo. No podía serlo.

Y todo tenía arreglo, ¿no? Gayla siempre lo decía. Y Azar lo repetía, animada. Esas palabras hacían florecer la luz en sus ojos y la piel le lucía más sana. Los ánimos inundaban su cuerpo cuando repetía esas palabras y se llenaba de esperanza.

Exactamente, todo tenía arreglo y nada podía ser tan malo. Además, ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de ser una maldita. Solo sabía que era… diferente, como había pensado Arella.

Diferente malo.

Porque ahora su madre sí que le tenía miedo, hacía unos momentos solo trataba de calmar los malos humores que pudieran haber estado en ella y entonces Raven lo había arruinado todo con la estúpida pregunta.

Porque ella se había dado cuenta.

_¡Morde!_

Arella había notado la pizca de esperanza en las palabras de su hija, la forma en que las palabras eran pronunciadas con extrema malicia. Casi podía pasar por una actuación, pero Raven era Raven y no fingía.

Había querido que la respuesta a la pregunta fuese "sí". Sí, te tengo miedo.

Así habría conseguido su anhelada soledad.

Con la mirada preocupada, Raven pasó las piernas por encima del banco, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Ángela, y se levantó, suave como una pluma, pero con el cuerpo pesándole por la culpa de haber querido asustar a su madre.

Porque en el fondo realmente había querido hacerlo.

Caminó, apurada, unos cuantos pasos, antes de doblar hacia la puerta y decir – Buenas noches – con la voz inquebrantable, firme como siempre.

La música paró abruptamente con su partida. El silencio que Raven había querido estaba ya en la sala. El piano lucía muerto y abandonado.

Ángela la observó marcharse, con los ojos llenos de pena. ¿Esperanza? ¿Cuál esperanza? A veces, se preguntaba el porqué de todos esos esfuerzos desperdiciados, de los años que perdían, de la fe que depositaban en una inocente que quería la soledad y no dudaba en conseguirla por medio del miedo ajeno.

¿Y podía culparla? No. ¿Lo hacía? No. No había razones para hacerlo.

Por ahora, ella y Azar continuarían con sus trabajos de peones, hasta que el día llegase y _él_ se hartara de los cuidados que le habían brindado a Raven por esos dieciséis años, y se las arrebatara de las manos sin darles las gracias por mantenerla viva y a salvo, sabiendo que no había más camino que el de _él_.

¡Pero no iba a vivir sin esperanzas durante dieciséis años! Inspiró fuerte, llenándose de aire y energía, y se sentó derecha frente al piano muerto. Comenzó a darle vida con Patética, de Beethoven.

Sin esperanza no hay vida. Y de alguna forma ella y su fe iban a llegar intactas al cumpleaños dieciséis. No había más salida.

Al fin y al cabo, todo lo hacía por _ella_. Esos dieciséis años debían ser atesorados como felices en la conciencia de Raven. En esos dieciséis años Arella haría de todo por disfrutar de su naranja, aunque esta quisiese la soledad del miedo.

Algún día la verdadera paz, la soledad, llegaría, y Ángela quería haber hecho todo lo posible.

_Estos momentos de debilidad no cuentan._

_Yo seguiré aquí, junto a ella._

_Apoyándola en lo que sea._

* * *

_**N/A: Bien, al fin publiqué esta cosa. Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué demonios les pasa, manga de humanos? ¿Solo tres Reviews? Eso deprime a cualquiera, pero espero que este capi guste más, quiero creer que no es mi escritura la razón de todo esto… Por cierto, en la escena de la ducha, cuando puse eso en negrita, es que no sabía como explicar esa infima pared que está en las duchas para que el agua no se expanda por toooodo el resto del baño. Pregunté y nadie sabía como cuernos se llamaba esa cosa.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Sip, al fin comienzo a hacer notar los verdaderos razgos de la supuesta personalidda de Rae-Rae. En serio, disculpame por haberte sacado el vicio por una semana pero bueh, como me has dicho antes, también a ti te cuesta de vez en cuando, pero prometo intentar escribir el proxima a tiempo. Igual, esta semana promete, tengo dos feriados y demás.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Descuida, no eres lenta (solo muuuy descuidada) nadie pareció darse cuenta, intentaré ser más clara como me dices. Cierto! Adoro a Gayla! Bueno, el perro no será su mascota, solo aparecerá contadas veces.**_

_**J Todd Lives: Seh, esa parte me la salteé de un modo bárbaro, debí explicar eso de que Arella medio como que despertó de su shok y por eso tomó conciencia del lugar en el que estaba... Nop, ella estaba metida en su mundo cuando beth y Ravy hablaban. xD Pero es obvio, al pobre Alfred ¡los millones que le deben dar por callarse la boca! Bueno, exagero.**_

_**¡Gracias por el apoyo! Intentaré mejorar esas sutilezas que escribo a veces, sé que no soy clara pero no sé en qué exactamente hasta que ustedes me lo dicen. Igual quédense tranquilos que dentro de poco van a aparecer escenas un poquitín más explícitas. Y aaantes de que se me olvide algo muy importante: IMPORTANTE: les diré que he decidido que el rumbo de la historia se alejará bastante de los comics, se me han ocurrido ideas que a mi parecer son buenas, y espero sean aceptadas. Bien, solo eso.**_

_**Oh, y ahorita mismo publicaré mi profile. Me encantaría que lo leyeran y me digan qué les parece. **_

_**Que disfruten del frío acogedor que ha estado haciendo esta semana por aquí. Espero estén bien, y dejen review :) **__**Love you, guys**__**. **_

_**BB.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Por entre los espacios que había entre la pared y las cortinas, entraban los ardientes rayos de sol de la mañana. El día anterior la lluvia había impedido cualquier actividad al aire libre; en cambio ahora solo era el aire gélido lo molesto del clima. Pero el sol compensaba en algo la baja temperatura.

Afuera, en los patios del Templo, algunas sacerdotisas madrugadoras meditaban, dispersadas por el césped. Sus atuendos blancos bailaban, de vez en cuando, con alguna brisa leve, que traía junto con el frío, las hojas secas de los árboles azarathianos. Algunas flores, y el césped, seguían verdes y haciéndole frente a la estación.

Raven dormía en su habitación oscura. Envuelta entre las sábanas violetas, con la respiración lenta y tranquila, sus párpados se movían casi imperceptiblemente de a ratos. Su cutis blanco capturaba la luz mínima que entraba por los recovecos que no tapaban las cortinas y la usaba para iluminar cada célula. Los labios entreabiertos, las manos puestas a los costados de la cabeza, el cabello suelto por la almohada.

Los muebles y las cosas de su habitación podían ser distinguidos apenas entre la penumbra. La puerta, cerrada. Por el pequeño espacio de esta al suelo, entraba algo de luminosidad desde el pasillo. Allí, todo estaba vacío. Paralela al cuarto de Raven, la puerta doble de la habitación de Azar.

Dentro, Gayla se esforzaba por sacar a la sacerdotisa de su cama.

Abrió los ventanales y entró toda la luz. Sacó las sábanas y el cobertor de la cama, para dejar a merced del frío el cuerpo de Azar, cubierto por el delgado camisón. Luego, ya harta luego de largos minutos de hablarle y zamarrearla y demás, salió de la habitación, quedándose con las ganas de cerrar con un sonoro portazo.

No había que despertar a la pelivioleta menor.

Al sentir como la mujer se iba, Azar abrió los ojos al fin. Examinó la habitación, para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba sola, y se levantó. Sentada en la cama, miró un reloj en su mesa de luz, que marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Su expresión era de total imparcialidad ante el día que se le estaba tirando encima, como una gran ola. Hizo una leve mueca con los labios, y abandonó la comodidad para vestirse con su habitual túnica roja. Se ató unas vendas a los pies desnudos, peinó su blanco cabello, y tomó el bastón marrón, que la esperaba, a un lado de la puerta.

Se paró en medio y abrió ambas puertas, para encontrarse con las de Raven justo enfrente. Los vidrios, aunque de colores, se mostraban opacos. Era tarde ya, no era esa la hora habitual para el comienzo del día. Caminó los pasos faltantes, y abrió con cuidado una parte de la entrada.

_Mierda_, incluso la madera se notaba helada.

_Eso no importa, eso no importa, eso no importa, eso no importa, __**eso no me importa**__…_

Intentando olvidar si aversión al frío y a la –siempre presente- frase de "Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda", tomó el picaporte, negro y con forma curva. Asomó la cabeza con cuidado, acostumbrando la vista a la negrura. Lejos, en la pared paralela a las puertas, los bordes iluminados de un rectángulo, la ventana. Divisó la pequeña forma de los pies de su pupila, dormida hasta la punta de los dedos, cubiertos por las sábanas.

Sin notarlo apenas, sonrió con ternura y alegría. El día no iba a ser tan malo si olvidaba el calendario que Gayla le había arrojado por la cabeza antes de dejarla sola unos minutos antes. Dio el primer paso dentro del cuarto.

-Rae…

* * *

Lejos, inmensamente lejos de ese cuarto oscuro, un par de ojos verdes miraron con atención y cuidado el pequeño ritual que se llevaba a cabo allí, en medio de la selva. El dueño de los deslumbrantes ojos estaba medio escondido entre las verdes plantas, la flora lo protegía y él la aceptaba como una parte de su propio cuerpo. A un metro, una hermosa ave construía un nuevo nido. Tenía el pecho inflado y las plumas azules, blancas y negras. Sus patitas con las garras negras brincaban sobre el tronco del árbol. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, aleteo, aleteo y su pico naranja se abría en un agudo canto. Las delicadas plumas se abrían y cerraban creando un sonido de ensueño para el niño, cuyos ojos tomaron un tinte brilloso y feliz al ver al ave_, viviendo._

Para el niño, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, la vida era hermosa. Observaba y examinaba la vida, expandida por el mundo, y vivía la suya propia con la misma intensidad que las patitas del pájaro golpeando la madera.

Tenía labios suaves, finos y de forma refinada, rosados y sanos. Sonrió, con el rostro dulcificado, y a la vez siendo invadido por la excitación que producía en su interior observar la escena. Como un padre que mira a su hijo pintar el primer dibujo, como regalo para navidades, a escondidas de sus padres.

La voz de su propio padre lo llamó, y volteó la cabeza, hacia la derecha, para vez solo más vegetación. Sus cabellos –largos hasta las orejas- se despeinaron con el movimiento brusco, ya que el niño se sobresaltó con el grito. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia la rama que había estado observando, se encontró con los ojos infinitamente negros del ave, que lo miraba, azul, blanco y naranja, desde la rama.

Verde y azul.

El niño sonrió, emanando su alegría como un aroma que inundó la humedad presente en la selva. Hacía calor, y aún así él llevaba una camisa y pantalones largos para ocultarse la piel. Eran verde militar y bastante cómodas, pero resultaban muy diferentes a sus habituales pantalones cortos y camisetas de colores chillones. Era contradictorio, pero vestido así y desentonando con la verde jungla, el niño se sentía parte de la misma. Ahora ya no era así. Estaba camuflado, como sus padres y los demás investigadores, se ocultaba de los animales y la naturaleza con esas telas carentes de la vida salvaje que habitaba, como una entidad, como una diosa, como la esencia misma de la selva. No le gustaba ocultarse, a él le encantaba sentirse parte de ese hábitat que resultaba natural en su vida, siendo un animal más, un ser más que se destacaba, con el pelaje único, los cantos agudos, los movimientos expertos. Uno más.

Ahora era uno más. Pero era diferente, diferente malo. No importaba lo que sus padres dijesen, si debía ponerse esas ordinarias ropas era para ocultarse, y solo se oculta lo malo.

-¡Papá! ¡Estaba ocupado! – rezongó. Pero aún así, se levantó de su lugar, arrodillado entre las hojas, y corrió entre los árboles, apartando las hojas, sin tropezar una sola vez, hasta salir de la espesura.

* * *

Raven intentó, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, hacer caso a los ojos húmedos de su madre. No entendía nada. No quería entender nada.

Solo quería correr; correr hacia Ángela y abrazarla, o correr hacia las puertas del Templo, a espaldas de la pelivioleta mayor.

No hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó allí parada, como un valiente caballero de las novelas que solía leer, haciéndole frente a alguna bestia, sin provocarla pero listo para sacar cualquiera de las armas que poseía y matarla al instante. No iba a hacerle caso a la bestia frente a ella, a esa sirena que cantaba, que pedía por su cariño, que ¿quién sabía? Intencional o sin querer, abría puertas de su mente que nadie estaba autorizado a mirar siquiera.

Su cuerpo estaba en completa calma, pero su mente se apretaba los dientes con fuerza y cerraba los puños, gritando que no, que no podía moverse y no iba a moverse, que su madre estaba bien y que si no, pues mala suerte, que todo Azarath se jodiera. No iba a mirar esos ojos, calco exacto de los suyos.

Pero los vió, el intenso violeta siendo cubierto por una gruesa capa de líquido transparente, haciendo de aquél rostro una máscara de teatro para la mente que Raven sabía, sentía, estaba atrás. Arella quería gritar, por lo tanto esas mínimas lágrimas no eran nada en comparación con lo que sentía.

Azar enseñaba a su protegida a mantener a los demás bien lejos de su mente, pero con Ángela era casi imposible. Hacía tiempo que las Roth no eran uña y carne, pero una parte del vínculo se mantenía, y fuerte.

¿Cómo no hacerse caso? Estaba allí, el cabello, los ojos, las facciones delicadas. El modo de caminar, ciertos tonos de voz. No pensaban igual, no sentían igual, pero eso no importaba. Podían no hacer caso de que su escritor favorito no coincidiese, era fácil. Pero… ¿ignorarse? ¿Cómo? Si estaban allí, las señales que las hacían casi gemelas. Mirarse al caminar por los pasillos del templo era como encontrarse con un espejo, una queriendo entrar en la mente de su hija y la otra deseando que lo hiciese, para así tomarse un descanso de la torturada mente de su madre.

Gayla y Arella estaba de espaldas a las puertas abiertas del Templo, y a escasos metros de ellas, Raven y Azar las observaban en fingida calma. Todo era fingir, fingir, fingir, pretender hasta que dormía por las noches, y Raven ya se estaba hartando.

En la mente de la niña las cosas no congeniaban, ella y la suma sacerdotisa iban de excursión, al fin un descanso de las sacerdotisas, los niños jugando y su madre caminando por los pasillos y vestida de blanco como si estuviera practicando para la representación teatral de "La llorona". Se iban las dos, solas y tranquilas por solo un día, ¿Para qué tanto lío disfrazado de formalidad? Gayla había despertado a su madre para que esta la despidiera y le deseara un buen día. ¿Era en verdad necesario? Raven apenas veía a Arella, y menos desde el episodio nocturno junto al piano. ¿Ambas se evitaban? No. Pero el Templo era muy extenso, y sus horarios nunca se sincronizaban. Además, Raven no tenía el tiempo necesario como para andar desperdiciándolo en extrañar a nadie.

Meditar, meditar, pausa para nutrir su cansado y esquelético organismo con un té. Leer, meditar, leer, meditar, pausa para dormir. Despertarse en medio de la noche y no poder pegar ojo. Resignarse a nutrir su cuerpo con lo más comestible que hubiese en la cocina, y vuelta a meditar, hasta cansarse tanto que no soportaba más y al fin podía dormir unas fracciones de hora hasta que era hora de comenzar el día.

Con eso en la cabeza, su mentora le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda con el bastón, haciéndola avanzar un poco. Siguió caminando, con Azar retrasándose unos pasos a propósito, y Arella también se acercó. Su madre se arrodilló, los ojos de ambas quedaron a la misma altura. Se besaron las mejillas, y Ángela se levantó. Ambas con las manos tiesas, tomadas adelante y sin tocarse entre sí. Las cabezas bajas. Raven hizo una formal reverencia, completamente seria, enfundada en sus pantalones viejos y la camisa azul de seda que le quedaba grande. Lista para internarse en el bosque. Se agachó bien, hasta casi tocarse las piernas con la cabeza.

-Que tengas un buen día, hija – ¿era esa la voz de su madre, tan seria y dura, saliendo por sus dulces labios, justo bajo esos ojos que no tardarían en llorar? ¿Por qué todo comenzaba a sonar a despedida?

Absurdo, ¡pero claro que era una despedida! Se estaban deseando tener un buen día, porque no iban a verse por un día. En realidad era una estupidez, hacía tiempo que no se veían por semanas enteras y no pensaban en desearse buenos días.

-Gracias, _madre_. Ten un buen día.

Su propia voz era fría también, sin resquicio de burla o felicidad. Toda ella era piedra, enfrentándose a esos lastimados ojos que no tenían expresión tampoco, solo lágrimas no derramadas. Pero el rostro de Arella no era el usual libro abierto que Raven leía desde un extremo al otro del templo desde que había nacido; no. Se comportaba como piedra también. Pero Ángela no era una roca, era el agua de sus lágrimas: no era fuerte ni decidida, su alma no estaba clavada a la tierra, tenía alas para volar y bailar y eso era lo que amaba hacer. Erosionaba a su hija, a lo largo de los años lo había intentado todo para hacerle bien con sus acciones y al mismo tiempo tratando de entenderla, de salvarla porque sabía que la amaba. Lo que lograba era erosionarla, capa por capa, sin llegar nunca al corazón, pero causándole a Raven la sensación que ahora sentía.

Quería huir. Quería correr. Necesitaba estar sola, al menos un día junto a la serena mente de azar y entonces volvería al templo renovada sin demostrárselo a nadie.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo del Templo, logrando el propósito de ignorar la mirada de Ángela, con los pies descalzos, sin sentir nostalgia por irse, con la mente encerrada en medio de sus entrañas, haciendo caso omiso a todas las mentes, a sus propios sentimientos, sin hacerse caso a sí misma y a su morbosa curiosidad que, ajena a la tristeza de quienes la rodeaban, seguía con la duda de por qué todo parecía una de esas novelescas despedidas… "para siempre"; Raven caminó lo que le faltaba a su cuerpo para salir del manicomio en el que vivía.

_Pero para siempre no existe._

Hacia la mañana. Hacia el sol. Para siempre _no existe._

Entonces no había de qué preocuparse. Volvería al templo cuando todos estuviesen calentitos en sus camas, soñando con pasteles, vestidos, y juegos divertidos en el parque.

Para siempre no existía, el día no sería eterno, y todo tenía solución. Todo estaría bien, no creía que hubiese problemas a los que buscarles solución. Eran todas chorradas. Patrañas. Todos eran unos exagerados, todo saldría bien, y al final del día se reiría a carcajadas por dentro, burlándose de todos los que suspirarían aliviados al ver que el día había terminado y nadie había muerto.

_¿Muerto?_

Raven apartó su mente de la de Azar, mientras ambas caminaban por el sendero principal del parque, con niños jugando a su alrededor y gente disfrutando del día.

Así que todo el alboroto por su partida y la de su mentora era porque Arella y Gayla sentían miedo. Miedo a morir. También el resto de los residentes del Templo lo sentían, según los datos proporcionados por Azar. A morir…

¿Asesinados? No estaba claro.

Pero si existía la posibilidad de morir, ¿por qué Azar y ella se iban del lugar? ¿Se salvarían de esa forma? Azar no creía que nada fuera a suceder. Y aún así, se llevaba a Raven del lugar. ¿Por qué?

La pelivioleta suspiró, el sol había dejado de quemarles las cabezas al dejar la zona principal y ahora los inmensos arboles las cubrían. Las hojas hacían lindos dibujos en las baldosas. Todo era verde, brillante, el cielo estaba celeste. Las risas contagiaban la mente de la niña, que decidió olvidarse del mundo por un rato.

Podía indagar y meterse en la mente de Azar al día siguiente.

La sacerdotisa, al escuchar el suspiro, bajó la mirada hacia su protegida con curiosidad. Raven le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tan viva como los colores de las flores.

Azar sonrió también. La sonrisa de Raven se lo confirmaba: ése día no pasaría nada. Respiró el aire puro de Azarath, y siguió caminando, tomando de la mano a la niña.

Todo iría bien.

Para siempre no existe.

* * *

El niño corrió por la cubierta del barco, feliz.

Feliz de la vida, feliz de sí mismo, feliz de aquél hermoso viaje que había estado esperando por casi medio año mientras sus padres se encerraban en el laboratorio, examinando los resultados de la anterior exploración. Feliz de _su_ vida, de _sus_ padres, de sus vivos animales que lo seguían por la selva, admirando el barco.

-¡Por allí! –gritó, con voz animada, sus amigos imaginarios lo siguieron, todos corriendo sobre las tablas de madera que formaban el suelo del barco, blanco y fuerte en su demás estructura. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros de juego, todos eran niños como él y amaban los animales, _como él_. Todos se divertían siempre que jugaban con él.

Llegó al otro extremo del barco, se aferró a la baranda blanca, su cuerpo chocó contra los caños por la fuerza con la que había corrido. Soltó una carcajada. ¡Ahí estaba!

La baranda era más alta que él, y más grande. Pero eso era bueno, metió con facilidad su cabeza entre dos caños horizontales, y miró hacia abajo. El agua del río era prácticamente transparente. Podía ver las plantas que crecían abajo, los peces que nadaban, moviendo sus aletas de un modo que causaba risa en el niño. ¡Y ahí estaba!

La serpiente nadó por las tranquilas aguas, su gigantesco cuerpo trazando su firma en el río, moviéndose con elegancia, con soberbia, sabiendo que nadie podía acercársele mucho si tenía algo de cabeza sobre el cuello. Era gruesa y larga, muy larga. Nadaba tranquila, con movimientos lentos, sin hacer caso de nada. El niño observó como su cabeza aparecía por debajo del barco, como su cuerpo bailaba de un lado a otro, impulsándose con altanería.

La piel era de escamas verdes, con un diseño en guarda de rombos y figuras extrañas. Si uno no estaba observando, como hacía el niño, con la debida atención, y si el animal nadaba más cerca del suelo, fácilmente se confundía su colosal cuerpo con la tierra cubierta de plantas del río.

El niño siguió observando hasta ver cómo salía, por fin, la cola del animal. Fue alejándose y alejándose hasta que sus ojos no pudieron distinguir entre el agua, las plantas y la serpiente.

-Una anaconda – susurró, los labios sin perder la sonrisa, y los ojos viendo, bien abiertos, el lugar donde la había perdido de vista. Entonces un ave cantó, y él conocía ese canto, lo adoraba. Con destreza sacó la cabeza de su lugar entre la baranda y volvió a correr, para acercarse a otra baranda, a los costados del barco.

Caminó con cuidado, viendo el ave que se había posado en un caño blanco, sonriéndole.

Luego el ave se fue, y él vió una rata del barco, y la siguió, pero la perdió, pero un pez de gran tamaño le llamó la atención y volvió a meter la cabeza por la baranda. Y luego buscó un palo de madera que había dejado tirado por la cubierta, y con él tocó el agua, y se mojó; después hubo un gran sonido en la selva y varios pájaros volaron de los arboles en conjunto, y el niño los observó, con el cuello duro y lleno de dolor, pero no dejó de ver el claro cielo de la selva hasta que el último pájaro huyó de la selva, asustado por algún depredador felino.

Y luego sus amigos imaginarios le hicieron acordar del palo, y él fue a buscarlo, y se mojó la ropa un poco más, mientras que el barco avanzaba por el río a velocidad de tortuga que va a la escuela. Luego vió una tortuga, y luego un pescado de colores vivos, y un planta carnívora a orillas del agua, y un loro, y así, jugando, corriendo, observando, _sonriendo_, pasaron las horas.

* * *

_No entiendo el propósito de esto._

No entendía, la verdad. Era completamente tonto y de niños malcriados. Pero "a mí no me vas a decir que no" la había mandoneado Azar, y tenía razón. A ella no podía decirle que no. Era su mentora, era la suma sacerdotisa de Azarath, la persona a su cargo que todo le enseñaba, su mayor. No podía desobedecerla, sería una falta de respeto. Además, lo que menos le faltaba tener a Raven por Azar era respeto. La admiraba. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

A fin de cuentas, Azar lo había pensado hacía unas horas, nada malo iba a suceder ese día, todo tenía solución, _y no había problemas a los que buscarles solución._

Estaba en medio del bosque, con la camisa de seda manchada de barro en algunos lugares, el pantalón lleno de hojas húmedas y los pies…

_Bien, si no fuera porque soy _yo_, apenas podría diferenciar entre estos pies y los de Evaristo, que es afroamericano. _

Pero bueno…

¡Tenía que estar atenta!

Primero habían meditado, luego habían jugado a la mancha, y luego a las escondidas, y luego Azar había pasado de un silencioso y callado juego a esto, que era una mezcla de escondidas con mancha y cosquillas.

Si Azar la encontraba, le haría cosquillas hasta que no pudiera respirar, y entonces ella debería cerrar los ojos, contar hasta diez, y ser ella misma quien buscara a su mentora.

Era lo que hacían los niños al jugar en el parque, era a lo que antes la invitaban Betzabeth y Rorak, hasta que Azar les había pedido por favor que dejasen de insistir, porque Raven no podía jugar a lo mismo que los demás.

Pero las reglas eran muy fáciles, el bosque era grande, el clima estupendo, y el juego divertido. Los años de meditación no le servían de nada, estaba muy nerviosa y a la espera de que Azar apareciera desde adentro del árbol al que estaba subida y comenzara a hacerle cosquillas.

Miraba el suelo, a mínimo diez metros desde su posición, en cuclillas sobre una gruesa rama. No podía sentir a Azar en ningún lado, ¡no podía ubicarla! Y eso la ponía en extremo nerviosa. Sentía ojos acechándola desde todas partes. No sentía su mente, solo sentía la propia, las emociones de Azar estaban escondidas en algún lugar del bosque.

Por otro lado, hacía ya más de media hora que estaba en el árbol y Azar aún no la había encontrado. Quizá…

_Bueno, quizá sí hay un problema al que buscarle solución. Pero todo tiene solución._

Se sentó y pasó el cuerpo por el costado de la rama, tomándose de la misma para bajar a la siguiente, y así hasta que llegó a la parte del árbol por la que se había subido en un principio, que tenía ramas débiles, y al subirlas Raven las había roto. No había más camino. Y aún faltaban un par de metros.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sintió el impulso de saltar, de sentir el aire rozando su piel, de la gravedad atrayendo su cuerpo con decisión, de sus pies chocando con fuerza en el manto de hojas caídas y barro que la esperaba abajo. Saltó.

No lo pensó demasiado. No reparó en que acababa de saltar cinco metros sin romperse ningún hueso ni sentir dolor alguno.

Solo pudo darse cuenta de la llama salvaje que ardía en sus instintos, de la idea de que ella era fuerte, que su cuerpo soportaría lo que ella quisiese soportar. Ella era poderosa, ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Estaba preparada para todo, podía pisar el mundo si quería. Podía saltar de árbol en árbol, el impulso animal que tenía de hacerlo la llamaba como el suelo. Era poderosa. Simplemente lo sabía, era parte de su interior.

Las inseguridades no eran una parte natural de su mente. Si quería saltar, que saltara. No había nadie para impedírselo, y la posibilidad de hacerse daño no le pasó por la cabeza al momento de hacerlo.

Por un instante supo que era la reina de todo. Que tenía el poder, la fuerza, el carácter. Quería volar y patear los arboles hasta partirlos en dos. Quería correr y arrasar con Azarath, con cada humano que se encontrase a su paso, la sangre derramada por las calles le resultaba de ensueño. _Deseaba_ entrar al Templo y provocar en todos gritos de terror. Necesitaba escuchar en sus oídos la sinfonía que causarían sus manos, al alzarse contra todos y provocar _dolor_.

Luego se olvidó. Comenzó a caminar.

Al rato, Raven encontró a Azar.

Era mediodía.

* * *

Deslumbrado por el sol al mirar el vuelo de un loro, el niño bajó la cabeza y se encontró con una hermosa flor blanca. En medio de la cubierta. Fue hacia ella y la tomó con sus dedos, la acercó a su nariz e inhaló.

Dulce.

* * *

Las hojas del bosque desprendían un aroma inigualable al de los árboles del parque frente al templo. Era salvaje, con la marca de cada animal que había pasado por allí impresa en cada milímetro de tierra. Raven cayó al suelo y comenzó a reír, con el cuerpo siendo manipulado por las manos de Azar, que olvidada del bastón y de su presencia de anciana estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el atuendo rojo igual de manchado que los pies de la niña, y riendo al escuchar la potente risa que venía de su protegida.

* * *

-¡Mamá! – gritó el niño, corriendo. Desde la punta donde había visto por primera vez a la anaconda, pasó por al lado de maquinaria pintada de blanco. Quizá era el motor, o algo parecido. ¿O los motores de los barcos estaban abajo, en el agua? no lo recordaba, pero a veces se subía en los caños del armatoste ese y miraba todo desde lo alto. Al lado de eso había una puerta, y escaleras para ir abajo. Luego, la cabina del capitán. Corrió adentro del barco, donde sus padres estaban hablando con el coordinador de su investigación, y varios colegas más, informándole de los progresos.

Entró al cuarto sin golpear y se los encontró, hablando sentados junto a una larga mesa rectangular. Sin hacer caso de los retos de nadie, fue hasta su madre y le entregó la flor.

Luego corrió. El aire húmedo lo esperaba.

* * *

Azar había dejado de hacerle cosquillas a Raven hacía rato, pero esta seguía riendo aún, retorciéndose boca arriba, acostada sobre las hojas y la tierra. Se tomaba la barriga con las dos manos, sin poder dejar de reír. Le dolían los abdominales. Mucho. Y a su respiración le estaba costando trabajo volver a la normalidad. Jadeaba, con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

Dejó de moverse en cuanto se calmó. No se había dado cuenta, pero su mentora estaba sentada a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su mente no dejaba de cavilar… cosas que la pelivioleta no podía discernir. Se sentó, e intentó ver el rostro de Azar. Estaba seria. Con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No deberías poder reírte así – murmuró la sacerdotisa después de un rato.

Los ojos de Raven cambiaron de la curiosidad a la seriedad. Dejó de mostrar expresión alguna en el rostro. Era cierto. Ella no podía disfrutar un rico té en paz, porque al sentir algo delicioso las mesas se rompían. Ni hablar de reírse. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, nunca se había reído a carcajadas. Nunca había mostrado más que una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia acompañada de un bufido. Por lo que podía recordar.

Era extraño porque, dicho así, parecía imposible que alguien pudiese pasar cinco años sin reír una sola vez. Había leído libros sobre psicología y cosas así, pero no aplicaba los métodos a sí misma. Pero nunca había sentido necesidad de pasar un buen rato. No en el sentido que le daban las demás personas. Para pasar un buen rato lo único que necesitaba era un libro. A veces ellos le sacaban sonrisas de verdadera felicidad, y debía ocultar la lámpara rota bajo la cama para que Azar no se escandalizase con ella.

Entonces, ¡¿qué diablos?!

-Raven, ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Templo? – preguntó Azar, muy seria.

Esas eran las dudas de la mañana, ¿Qué descubriría ahora? Raven se concentró. Estaba en el bosque. A su lado estaba la fuerte presencia de Azar. Los arboles, las plantas, los animales… luego el aire… la gente caminando por la ciudad, gente, gente y más gente hasta llegar al Templo, donde también había mucha gente. No más de la normal. Su madre estaba meditando, Gayla leía un libro.

-Todos están bien – respondió, sorprendida.

Escuchó como Azar suspiraba, como queriéndose sacar las toneladas que llevaba sobre los hombros, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.

-Pequeña, te pido perdón. No necesitas preocuparte por nada ahora. Todo está bien. Ven, escalemos algunos árboles. Te enseñaré a levitar.

* * *

En la cabina del capitán nada estaba bien. Parpadeó una, dos…tres veces. Y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

* * *

En minutos, todo se volvió un infierno, el niño sentía a los animales huyendo, alertados por las presencias que daban vueltas junto al pequeño barco, riéndose del miedo de los pasajeros. Los monos habían saltado lejos, los peces nadaban a toda velocidad hasta la punta más lejana del río. Un pájaro muerto estaba en la cubierta, frente al niño.

Su sangre inundaba la madera marrón claro, empapándola. Había intentado huir, yendo hacia el cielo. Y ahora era esa masa de cosas rosadas y rojas que latía, más muerta que viva, en el suelo.

El cielo estaba rojo. Las nubes eran negras. Y había comenzado a llover, y el niño podría haber jurado que las gotas eran de sangre, pero al hacer contacto con sus ropas y su piel había comprobado que no. No lo eran, pero al caer se veían oscuras y bordó. Que macabro era eso.

El agua del río se arremolinaba con el barco en el medio, el niño se balanceaba en la cubierta, los ojos verdes asustados mirando como su amada selva se transformaba en algo negro y rojo, negro y rojo y horror en todas partes y los animales huyendo y los demás pasajeros gritando allá abajo, en las habitaciones. Se tomó a la baranda blanca, tenía miedo de caer por la cubierta y romperse la cabeza contra algo. O caer al río. Él, que amaba el río. Nunca había creído a los retos de sus padres. Siempre amenazándolo con que si se trepaba a tal o cual lugar se caería y se rompería la cabeza.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Todos gritaban menos él. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

La tormenta no hizo caso del niño, siguió molestando.

Las nubes eran espesas, comenzaron a caer rayos completamente negros, que iban a parar dentro de la selva. Podía oír los arboles cayendo. Y seguía lloviendo, muy fuerte. Las gotas caían sobre sus brazos desnudos por las mangas cortas y le golpeaban la piel muy fuerte, como cuchillos afilados. La cabeza le dolía por el agua que lo golpeaba. El barco comenzó a dar vueltas en el remolino que se había formado en el río. El niño comenzó a aullar.

Una gran ola golpeó el barco, haciéndolo salir de las interminables vueltas, y cayendo con fuerza en el agua de nuevo. De la puerta comenzaron a salir las personas, emanando de allí como hormigas. Corrían hacia todos lados, tropezando con el agua y los movimientos bruscos del barco. Al mirar la lluvia todos gritaban.

Él había dejado de gritar, estaba vomitando. Con una manos e agarraba de la baranda y con la otra intentaba sujetarse el largo cabello. No lograba ver nada. Expulsó todo lo que tenía en el estómago, las arcadas no lo dejaban respirar y el nudo de terror seguía fijo en su lugar. La cabeza le latía muy rápida y fuerte. Sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento.

El agua se llevó la suciedad muy pronto, tirándola hacia la derecha del niño. Un par de personas cayeron por ese lado al ser el barco balanceado por el agua y el viento que soplaba, tirando arboles y animales. El ánimo del niño fue llevado lejos, por el viento.

Un árbol se cortó y cayó encima del barco. Apenas fue visto por nadie, el rubio escuchó un estruendo y alcanzó a distinguir como una baranda caía al río, junto con parte de la cubierta. La nave fue retenida por las raíces del árbol que seguían bien sujetas a tierra.

No se preguntó si era capaz de caminar, solo dio un paso adelante, y al momento estaba corriendo entre los adultos que corrían también. La desesperación que vió en sus rostros no hizo más que contagiarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Se sentía muy solo, estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Buscaba sus facciones dulces en cada adulto que pasaba junto a él sin ayudarlo. ¿Y su padre? Tampoco lo veía.

De pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo tomaban de la cintura con destreza, y lo siguiente que veía era el cuello de su padre, mojado por la lluvia y el sudor. Lo tomó por la parte trasera de las rodillas y la espalda, y el niño se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

-Aquí estás – murmuró el hombre, con la voz cargada de tensión. No miró al niño, miraba hacia todos lados excepto al aniñado rostro cubierto de lagrimas. Él alzó la mirada al rostro de su padre y este lo subió un poco para que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura.

Unas pocas vocales salieron de su boca, con la intención de preguntar por su mamá, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

-¡No la veo! ¡Dime si la vez! – comenzó a gritar "Mary, Mary", pero su voz fuerte no era distinguida entre las demás voces que también clamaban por seres queridos, o ayuda, o simplemente gritaban para así expresarse.

La gente los empujaba, el padre del niño comenzó a empujar también, caminando, intentando correr, y gritando. Comenzó a apretar con más fuerza de la necesaria el cuerpo de su hijo, que lloraba e imploraba por su madre en voz baja y llantos lastimeros. No podía dejar de llorar ni sacarse el terror del fondo del corazón. Por cada lágrima que él soltaba, su padre sentía una punzada en el alma y gritaba con menos fuerza. Su garganta se cerraba, y el estómago le dolía mucho. También estaba mareado, el barco no dejaba de ser empujado por el río que, enfurecido, trataba de alejarlo de la seguridad que habían proporcionado las ramas.

-¡MARK! – escuchó el niño.

Escuchó el padre, y corrió a la delantera del barco, empujando a las personas que corrían como hormigas cuyo hormiguero está siendo pisoteado. La lluvia los pisoteaba, el viento los tironeaba hacia la derecha. Los rayos negros los mataban, pero ellos no sabían eso.

Allí estaba, con una pierna ensangrentada hundida entre restos de madera que minutos antes había sido parte de la cubierta. Estaba atrapada, entre el agua que hundía de a poco el barco y la madera que no la dejaba moverse. El niño reconoció el cabello rubio, el rostro alegre cubierto por la desesperación y el dolor.

Las personas no estaban en esa parte del barco. Intentaban bajar por las barandas sanas. Mark corrió hacia su esposa.

El niño sintió como los brazos de su padre lo tiraban al suelo, sintió las tablas heladas chocando contra sus huesos, los moretones que no tardarían en comenzar a doler. Rodó por el suelo, quedando a mitad de camino hacia su madre. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar a su padre. ¿Creía haber visto un rayo negro saliendo de la tormenta oscura y cayendo hacia ellos?

Esa masa de sangre , de partes rotas, de músculos saliendo por aquí y por allá, de carne latiendo a la velocidad de un corazón que no se rendía a pesar de ya no tener un cuerpo que alimentar, esa persona muerta, ese monstruo sin forma, cuerpo ni vida era su padre.

-¡MARK! – aulló su madre. Una y otra vez, como las gotas rojas que caían del cielo. Se tocó el rostro, cubierto de la sangre del antiguo ser allí tirado.

El corazón del niño estaba en calma. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que allí sucedía. No había razones para latir rápido, o para dejar de latir.

Se volvió hacia su madre, dejando de mirar a su padre, y vió como esta lloraba de dolor por su pierna. El barco comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Con un ensordecedor ruido, las viejas raíces dejaron ir a la nave y esta seguía el furioso curso del río.

-¡Mamá! –gritó el niño, tirado en el suelo, los movimientos no tardaron en hacerlo ir contra la baranda y golpearse con fuerza la sien. Por unos segundos no pudo ver nada, y los oídos le zumbaron, dejándolo sordo a los gritos de Mary, que lo llamaba desde unos pocos metros. La sangre corrió por su cara, empapándola de bordó, mezclándose con la de su padre. Comenzó a llorar.

La sangre de su padre, que ahora estaba muerto.

Ya no podía ver el cuerpo, quedaba detrás de la cabina del capitán. Su madre estaba enfrente. Lejos. Y su padre estaba muerto, convertido en un alma agonizante con un cuerpo despedazado que soportar, y las venas le seguían latiendo y no sabía cómo era eso posible pero él se había movido mientras estaba muerto y eso estaba del asco y ¡PAPÁ!

-Amor, no veas, no lo veas, ¡No vayas! –gritaba su madre. Él no quería moverse, no quería ir allí, quería estar de nuevo mirando la anaconda pasar por debajo del barco que no estaba destruido, quería tener de nuevo la seguridad de que su padre estaba dentro, en las habitaciones, que no tardaría en salir, quería sentir su presencia con el corazón y poder decirse a sí mismo que su padre y su madre estaban en una reunión, juntos, concentrados, y que él no debía ir a molestar. Quería saber, de nuevo, como había sabido toda su vida, que todo estaba bien, que los casi inexistentes problemas del mundo tenían solución.

-Amor, vete, no veas a Mark… ¡Mark! Garfield, vete, debes irte, ¡Vete! ¡GARFIELD! ¡Escúchame, mi niño!

Y su madre que gritaba, y él que volvía a la realidad.

Y su padre muerto en un barco, todos felices y cantando en medio de la selva.

Y él que no lograba concentrarse.

Garfield miró a su madre, que le imploraba, le gritaba, su voz fina sonando abatida y cansada, al borde de la locura, con el miedo mismo enfrente de ella, latiendo aunque era obvio que estaba muerto.

_No lo veas, no lo veas, vete ya, vete ya, Gar, sálvate, deja de mirarme, ya vete, tienes que salir de aquí, nada hijo, vete, no veas a Mark, por favor no veas a Mark… vetesalvatenoveastequiero… no mueras Gar, no te mueras, sal del barco… vete antes de que algo te pase, mi niño, por favor, vete…_

_No te mueras, Gar, por favor vete y no te mueras…_

_No me dejes sola…_

_¡VETE YA!_

_Gar… Mark, no me dejes sola Mark… ¡GARFIELD! Vete ya, por favor… salta del barco por favor... vete… no te mueras…_

_No te mueras…._

_¿No te mueras como él se murió?_

_¿Papá acaba de morir, mamá?_

_Vete, no te mueras… _

Entonces el barco se paró, bajo el peso de un árbol exquisitamente viejo que había caído sobre la cubierta. Su madre estaba boca abajo, apoyada sobre los codos. Los cabellos blancos empapados sobre el rostro, la piel tersa cubierta de sangre y sudor, de gotas de lluvia que parecían ser sangre pero no lo eran, porque cuando tocaban tu piel te dabas cuenta de que eran normales, y todo resultaba ser condenadamente terrorífico y ya no estabas de ánimo para pensar en eso porque los pájaros caían muertos y en forma de plastilinas junto a ti, y luego las cosas comenzaban a pasar, y cuando menos te lo esperabas tu madre moría.

Y cuando menos te lo esperabas, tu madre era aplastada por el gran tronco de un árbol de selva.

El torso, cubierto por una camisa, empapado de sangre. Y ella, apoyada sobre los codos. Y sus cabellos, antes tan suaves, cayendo sobre su dulce rostro. Y las lágrimas, empapando el de Garfield.

Y los labios muertos de su madre, que aplastada bajo un árbol seguía rogándole que no muriera, que se salvase, que no mirara a su esposo muerto. Toda ella estaba muerta, pero aún unos minutos después de que el árbol cayera y le aplastara por completo las piernas y parte de la espalda, Garfield siguió mirándola.

Los labios muertos… llorando… gritando. Y el cuerpo lleno de sangre que seguía con vida, y el corazón de su padre que no podía ver pero que sabía estaba latiendo todavía, y las palabras a las que no quería obedecer.

Y los ojos sin vida de Mary, que seguían repitiendole que se fuera, mientras se transformaban en crueles luceros rojos que le susurraban que se acercara, que quería tenerlo cerca...

Saltó del barco.

* * *

_**N/A: Acepto con mi orgullo por los suelos que les debo una graaaan disculpa. ¡Perdón! De verdad lo lamento, sé lo que es eguir una historia y esperaaaar y esperaaaar a que el bastardo actualice xD Pero bueno, aquí está su linda bastarda actualizando. En serio quería publicar hoy, estuve desde las siete hasta las doce (o sea, hasta hace cinco minutos) escribiendo, y yo no me quería distraer pero mi hermana entraba a cada rato pidiendo que le leyera Vampire Knight xD y luego vino mi otro hermano y tuve que hacerle cosquillas y después tuve que cenar... en fin.**_

_**El proxima finde quizá no actualice, quizá sí... Comienzan las vacaciones de invierno y es probable que no esté en casa pero ya robaré la señal de algún tarado para mi note y publicaré. Espero tener más ganas de escribir algo, porque aclaro que el problema no es la falta de tiempo sino que me da una fiaca sentarme a escribir... Pero es como siempre, en cuanto comienzo lo único que quiero es seguir escribiendo...**_

_**Ok, Reviews:**_

_**Bjlauri: Lo sé, soy la encarnación de Zim pero qué se le va a hacer... En verdad lo siente, sé que me sigues y lamento haberte hecho esperar. Bien, aquí hubo una pequeñísima escena sobre Rae y sus poderes, pero ya vez... fue como una revelación y su mente la rechazó al instante. Completamente cierta tu frase, es poderosa pero está muy confundida.**_

_**Guest: Sip, suerte que tiene una tierna sacerdotisa para protegerla y hacerla despejarse de vez en cuando xD Pues este capitulo debe haberte dejado medio WTF pero gracias, de verdad intentaré publicar el proximo sabado, pero me alegro de saber que me bancás ;D**_

_**NataNegra: por favor... ¿Que tus reviews no eran necesarios? Vamos, deja esa cosa que estés consumiendo y hablemos en serio xD Sip, bueno, en este capitulo me enfoqué más en Gar, pero quiero aclarar que es para ver lo que pasa en el resto del mundo mientras Raven está tan campante... tampoco está taaan tranquila pero ella no es consciente ni una infima parte de lo que provoca su vida. **_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Siempre quieres adelantos, Speislita xD Es que, en los comics se recalca bastanta una cosa (por lo que yo sé... que es muy poco) y esa cosa no me cabe en la cabeza mucho, así que voy a darle un giro espantoso y va a quedar tooodo lo contrario. Pero será bueno, lo prometo. Argh, en serio los condenados idiotas no viene para acá? Malditos demócratas (?) xD Pues espero que te hayas quedado contenta ya que aquí he puesto que Las linduras durmieron juntas Yay haha **_

_**Ok... Oh una gran gran gran noticia: Terminé Death Note! Al finnnn mi mamá me trajo el último librito cortesí de mi prima y lo terminé en quince patadas xD Es que estaba tan nerviosa que no quería terminarlo al toque, eso un bajón. Y ya me idioticé con el MelloxMatt. ¿Alguiennnnn mássss? Ayer estuve hasta las cinco de la mañana leyendo de ellos xD**_

_**Ok, nada más quería contarles. Y sí, vieron que metí a mi querido BB en la historia? Ja, yo les dije que no iba a tener mucho que ver con los comics. Bien, será todo. por cierto, lamento que tecnicamente sea domingo, pero es que como ya dije recién terminé el capitulo.**_

_**Buenos sueños y pesadillas.**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
